Gravitation
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Sakuno Ryusaki es la vocaliste de una banda de jpop, cuando tiene que terminar el lyric de una cancion, se topa con Ryoma Echizen, el cual le dice que su compocision es fatal y tiene cero talento.Sakuno buscara una disculpara, pero se encontrara un amante
1. Gravitation

**La li ho!:**

**Saben que estoy loca¿no?...ya lo e dejado muy claro; al igual que he dicho que soy una loca enfermiza del genero yaoi…pero sin llegar a yaoi lover, pues me gustan mucho las relaciones hetero tmb nOn…entonces…mezclando todo eso…mas estupidez de hacer y hacer fics sin terminar nunca uno…llego esta adaptación…**

**¡Gravitation!...no se si alguien es como yo, que ve yaoi y hetero, XD…espero si…**

**Si no has visto Gravitation, pss no obligare a verlo, pero si lo recomiendo,…esta con ganas…aunque el manga es mucho mejor…¡¡es la ley!!.**

**Este fic será solo una prueba, a ver ke tal…**

**Aviso, si me llega algún FLAME, ni me molestare…es mas, favor me hace, asi se ven mas review…estoy muy conciente de que muchas fans del MomoRyo odian a Sakuno y tmb que si eres yaoi lover obviamente has visto Gravitation y adoras a Shuichi…pero…¡¡yo adoro a estos dos personajes!!...y la critica negativa no la tomo, ni tampoco me deprimo por amenazas ni comentarios negativos…¡soy vale madrista!...así que lo siento.**

**Sin mas, espero disfruten esto,…creo que ahora en este fic (si llega a funcionar) no seré tan lenta, puesto que tengo toda la serie y los tomos del manga en español (jojo me veo como loca cada vez ke lo compro en la plaza)…y sera una mezcolansa de ambos trabajos…pues hay escenas que me gustan mas del manga y otras del anime, pero en si la mayoria sera del anime…pues…XDD hay les vale mas ke sean chavo&chavo…y en el manga si hay los obstáculos de este tipo de relacion…nahhh, ustedes sabran XDD…**

**La historia de Gravitation no me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa Maki Murakami, que ha hecho que parezca una loca riéndome en clases al leer el manga…¬.¬

* * *

**

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 11-. Todo cae por la gravedad**

Esperaban de manera paciente, recargados sobre una columna de un parque enfrente de las oficinas "Seigaku Music", una de las empresas de música mas reconocidas e importantes. De manera despreocupada un joven de no mas de 18 años, de cabellos negros y peinado en pico esperaba con los ojos cerradas como descansándolos, mientras un hombre mayor (rondando los treinta) vestido de traje, veía constantemente su reloj de mano, empezaba su impaciencia.

Se escuchaban cercanos, las fuertes pisadas de alguien que venia corriendo, el joven sabia de quien provenía, solo suspiro con cansancio, mientras al de traje, su cara se iba relajando.

-¡Sakuno!,… ¡llegas tarde!-se enderezo el joven y vio con cansancio a una chica

-¡gomen ne!-la chica llegaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa, dando un gran salto para demostrar su energía; de cabellos castaños y largos, y de grandes ojos rojos

El señor Suychirou Oishi, no era un hombre por el cual se le conociera por su manera de controlar los momentos de tensión y de tomar dediciones rápidas. Era todo lo contrario, vivía constantemente en ataques de pánico y nervios, cargaba incluso con responsabilidades de mas hasta en su vida cotidiana. Si, como manager era grandioso, nadie se lo discutía,…pero en realidad, era todo un desastre.

Había escuchado a Sakuno Ryusuki y su amigo Takeshi Momoshiro cantar en un evento escolar, quedo maravillado con el excelente dueto, que no dudo en querer promocionarlos en el verdadero ámbito musical.

Sakuno, acepto maravillada, ya que ese era su verdadero sueño y deseo, no había ningún problema, era una solista con una voz melodiosa y agraciada, y Momoshiro, un muy buen guitarrista…todo era perfecto…,¿no?.

-¡yo iba a encontrarme con el presidente de Seigaku Music!,… ¡Iba a mostrarle una o dos canciones que tacan!-Oishi se pasaba de un lado regañando a la castaña, la cual estaba sentada en unas escaleras dando un gran bostezo de aburrimiento, y Momo despreocupado tomando un refresco- ¡finalmente su talento podría ser visto¡hubiera sido su momento de gloria!...¡todo de un tiro!...¡ese era el plan, perfecto, lo era!-apretaba sus puños en furia y armaba algo parecido a un berrinche-…pero usted…usted…-se volteo con sus ojos escurriendo lagrimas y señalando con odio a la chica- ¡Ryusaki-kun lo a arruinado!

-Oishi-san-llamo Takeshi- ¿usted solamente sueña?

-¡¿Qué problema hay con soñar?!-dijo en un completo berrinche

-es que parece que solo esta viendo lo superficial de las cosas, no siento que este viendo cosas sobre nuestro propio…-dijo en tono tranquilo

-¡no tenemos otra opción mas que primero extraer lo superficial!-dijo en un grito cerca de la cara Takeshi-...¡es por eso que nos vendría muy bien que termine la nueva canción…-se volteo hacia la chica con una cara que daba lastima a cualquiera

- -O- zzz…-y la castaña termino durmiendo en las escaleras

-¡Ahh, Ryusaki-kun!-Oishi empezó a dar vueltas en histeria, la castaña era un desastre, y Takeshi ya estaba acostumbrado

------

-como lo pensé, te apresuraste- Momo veía con detenimiento una hoja con unos garabatos que pretendían ser letras, la canción que Sakuno había escrito

-hm-la chica masticaba una hamburguesa, puesto que ahora se encontraban ambos en un establecimiento de comida rápida

-apenas y consigues que se sostenga-agitaba la hoja-no lo hagas

-¿Qué?-lo veía entre ojos cerrados y masticando la hamburguesa-¿estas diciendo que no te gusto?

-hmm, nope, mejor me reservare mi comentario-introducía una papa frita en su boca-hasta que hagas la otra mitad de la canción, solo espero que no pase lo mismo que en el festival escolar

-¬.¬ el profesor tuvo la culpa, me quito el teclado-se defendió

-u.ú por si no lo recuerdas, no te quitaron nada porque decidiste salirte de clase, tu y tu maldita actitud altanera

-¡era mi propuesta pacifista contra el sistema educacional compulsivo de Japón!-se levanto de su silla y echaba fuego- ¡y lo hacia porque si faltaba a clases les valía gorro!

-si como digas u.uU…solo recuerda, que ya no estamos en la preparatoria, Sakuno

-si lo se-su mirada se torno seria-es grandioso, ahora Oishi-san esta tomándonos muy enserio en esto y Fuji-san es un excelente productor, por algo es el jefe máximo de Seigaku Music, después de todo, el estuvo en Nittle grasper…pero…-empezó a beber de su refresco

-necesitas encontrar compañía-dijo Takeshi, Sakuno dejo de beber- conocer a un chico

-¿Qué demonios estos diciendo?-se molesto y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa

-¿ya conoces a alguien?

-etto…etto… ¡ese no es un problema O.ó!

-para tu estado mental, si-concluyo el chico sonriendo, Sakuno se quedo callada-yo confió en ti y creo en verdad que tienes talento, te esfuerzas mucho…pero tu probablemente te sientas frustrada en momento de soledad-se levanto de su silla, observando como su amiga se hundía en su cabello-al menos piénsalo un poco-empezó a alejarse

-Takeshi…-el chico volteo a verla- ¿no esta lo suficientemente buena?-el de pelo negro la observo confundida- talento, a eso me refiero…tengo talento para esto¿verdad?-alzo su vista mostrando algo de miedo en sus pupilas rojas

-…-Momoshiro la observo por unos momentos serios, para luego relajar su cara con una sonrisa- bueno es todo, nos vemos depuse, que no se te haga tarde

Iba de regreso sola a su casa, n los alrededores de un parque que se encontraba en esos momentos solos, le entro un poco de miedo, pues ya era de noche

-rayos, todo esta solo… ¿habrá fantasmas en este parque o.o?-pregunto como para darse un poco de animo, mas no lo logro

"…siempre me esfuerzo y trato de darme al 100,…pero hay veces, que no puedo llegar al nivel de mi hermana o incluso de mis amigos…"

-¿un chico?-se pregunto sacando de su bolso la letra de su canción- ¡ah, Saku-chan, que lindo poema, eres tan romántica!... ¡animo linda, tu sabes que te apoyo!-hizo una voz ronca- ¡kawaii¡como deseo que un chico lindo así fuera mi novio y me dijera esas palabras!-su rostro se enrojeció-...a… ¡achuu!- estornudo con fuerza y por consecuencia su hoja salio volando de su manos- T-T hace frió…oh, mi lyric…-empezó a correr

La hoja llego hasta los pies de un hombre alto y fornido, se notaba que iba de paso. Sakuno paro en seco al ver que el hombre había recogido la hoja y estaba leyéndola con detenimiento.

Se veía serio, su cabello largo negro ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, solo se podia ver sus labios y el cigarro que sostenía.

-o.ó-el hombre observaba la hoja con incredulidad…a Sakuno de por si no le agrado mucho que no hablara y viera su escrito con mala cara

-O.ou… "¿Qué…qué voy a hacer?,… ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ese horrible lyric a las manos de ese tipo tan guapo?...además parece extranjero… ¿Qué hace un extranjero en un parque solo y a estas horas de la noche?... ¡no!... ¿y si es un chico de la vida galante?... ¡kami!...me voy a meter en problemas!..."

-¿tu escribiste esto?-alzo su rostro, ahora demostrando unos ojos dorados de aspecto frió

-O.ou ehh!?...ah…si…eso…mío… "uff, no es extranjero…"

-estas frases están peor que las de un niño de primaria, escribiste una canción de amor con poca calidad y creatividad¿quieres hacer el ridículo?...-lanzo la hoja por detrás de el y empezó a caminar hacia la castaña, quedando un poco a su par- tienes cero talento, mejor renuncia

Y se fue alejando como si no hubiera destruido los sentimientos de la chica…

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?-la chica entro en un estado de pánico y depresión- ¡no tienes derecho a decirme eso!-grito como si lo fuera a escuchar

Y la hoja termino perdiéndose…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro de las oficinas de Seigaku Music todo parecía ir con tranquilidad…si, todo parecía

-¿Qué?... ¿aun no esta completa?-Oishi empezó a dar vueltas en remolinos por los pasillos de la empresa, otro ataque de nervios, ese hombre debía tomar medicamento

- -.-u-Sakuno estaba sentada con sus piernas arriba de la silla, y un aura negra la cubría por su depresión

-bueno¡no pienso regañarte!-se acerco a la depresiva, Takeshi solo suspiraba cansado; Oishi agarro de la nada una escoba y empezó a barrer-¡pero si tu no terminas eso rápido, entonces no podré promoverlos!...buah!...-se puso en misma posición que Sakuno ¡no sirvo como manager!...ah¡ya se lo que debo hacer!-corrió y abrió una ventana, el tipo estaba loco- ¡por favor, perdónenme por todo!

-¡ah, espere, espere un segundo!-Takeshi y Sakuno corrieron para evitar que el tipo se suicidara

-¡no, no es por eso!-empezó a hablar Sakuno- ¡es por algo que me paso anoche!

-¿anoche?-Takeshi volteo a verlo y soltó al de traje-¿después de que te deje, que paso?

-etto…-soltó al pobre hombre, este solo grito del susto- vi a alguien…un tipo que en realidad daba miedo

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?... ¿es algo privado?

-ittai…-Oishi estaba boca bajo prácticamente comiendo pasto, el muy torpe no se dio cuenta de que por donde quería aventarse era el primer piso

-¡no, estoy hablando del lyric!... ¡del lyric!... ¡el de la nueva canción!-dijo apresurada… después puso una mirada triste-¡era un tipo odioso¡jamás le perdonare lo que me hizo!...¡me dijo en mi propia cara "cero talento" y "renuncia" solo con ver una vez mi escrito…y lo peor de todo "escribes peor que un niño de primaria"…¿no crees que es realmente cruel lo que me dijo?...O.o-Takeshi se limpiaba el oído de manera despreocupada y con cara de aburrimiento

-anno… ¿eso fue todo?-Oishi se asomaba por el marco de la ventana

-;-; ¿Cómo que si eso fue todo?

-¿sabes que?...tu fuiste la chica que dijo que seria justamente como Kikumaru Eiji, tu política era ser siempre talentosa-dijo Takeshi

-el es especial…es muy talentoso, el viene de un mundo distinto-su voz era seria-como tocado por Kami-sama

-ja!, así hay mucha gente…por eso es que uno debe ser rudo contigo…no te sientas por esas cosas-palmeo su hombro

-¡no es eso!...es que parecía como si me odiara desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando yo apenas y lo vi anoche-puso una cara de tristeza

-así que solo esta preocupada por eso-Oishi se recargo por completo en la ventana

-¡no estoy preocupada O.ó!...solo quiero verlo una vez mas y demandarle una disculpa

-u.u si, estas preocupada por eso-dijo Takeshi- mejor olvídalo, este no es el tiempo para pensar cosas como esas

Iba recordando las palabras de Momoshiro, pero es que simplemente ella no podía dejar de pensar el alguien como ese hombre, algo había…algo que no entendía, solo se sentía envolvía en el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados y actitud fría,…era lo mas molesto de la situación…el se veía realmente bien, y la hacia sentir nerviosa.

Caminaba según con rumbo a su casa, bajo ningún paraguas, la lluvia nocturna había caído para su conveniente estado de ánimo…todo estaba en su contra

-oh¡que auto!-oyo la voz de un chico

-¡es un auto extranjero!-dijo una chica

Sakuno volteo a ver, un Mecerdes negro estaba en la calle esperando que el semáforo diera paso, los rojizos ojos de Ryusaki se abrieron de impresión al ver al conductor del coche. El semáforo paso a verde y el auto arranco. Sakuno salto la acera y se puso frente al auto para evitar que se fuera

-¡alto!-grito con fuerza al punto de casi quedarse sin voz

La gente observaba con terror a la castaña, y el Mercedes paro en seco dando una maniobra que obstruya el tráfico. El hombre de cabellos negro bajo del auto dando una no muy buena cara.

-si quieres morir arrollada…inténtalo con otro auto, mocosa

Los demás autos no dejaban de pitar exigiendo que se movieran del pauso, pero Sakuno no despegaba su vista de la anatomía del hombre.

-hey¿no te piensas mover de ahí?-pregunto frió

-ahh…O//o yo solo…yo solo quería…este…este…-movía sus manos nerviosa

-olvídalo, lo que quería decirte…es que subieras al auto, retrasada

¿Departamento?, si…pero era un Pen Hause solo para el chico de cabello negro. Lujoso, y decorado con muebles y pinturas modernas, se veía que era un chico rico, tenia la casa, el auto…y hasta la fachada. Sakuno veía con sorpresa todo el lugar.

-te daré una toalla para que te seques-dijo el dueño de la casa, al ver el vestido y chamarra de la castaña empapado

-ah…muchas gracias n.n-puff, la toalla le pego en seco en el rostro- n.n# que amable eres-el pelinegro la ignora cambiándose la camiseta- dime… ¿me guardas rencor, o algo por el estilo?

-claro u.ú, estuviste apunto de destruir mi hermoso auto

-¡no, yo no me refiero a eso!...bueno, si…¡pero me refiero a mi lyric…¿recuerdas esa noche que nos vimos en el parque?

-hm…-enciende un cigarillo-o.ó hm…-empieza a fumarlo- ó.ó hm…-abre una lata de cerveza y empieza a tomarla- no, no lo recuerdo

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?...pero que manera de ser cruel…-decía muy desanimada

-¿ya termino tu interrogatorio?...porque ahora es mi turno¿solo intentabas suicidarte¿o querías verme?... ¡responde, mocosa!

-¡soy Sakuno Ryusaki O.ó¡no mocosa!-dijo gritando

-u.ú sabes que me dirijo a ti, como te llame da igual-sonrio soberbio- bueno, esa forma de suicidarte me da a entender que no lo planeaste ni con la mas mínima delicadeza¿cierto?

-o.ó huy discúlpame, para la próxima planeo mejor mi muerte-secaba su cabello con fuerza y hablaba con sarcasmo

-eso significa que me buscabas por asuntos personales…estuviste apunto de convertirme en un asesino¿para que me buscabas?

-es que…yo…yo quería…quería verte…una vez más…solo eso… "…¿Qué?... ¿porque me estoy sonrojando?..."-bajo su mirada totalmente apenada bajo la intensa y curiosa mirada del pelinegro

-ya… ¿con que tanto te afecto mi critica?, mocosa compositora…

-"… ¿COMO? O.O?..."…pero si hace un momento dijiste que no te acordabas n.nU…

-estaba bromeando-dijo seco

-o.óU

-como olvidar ese patético escrito…

-eh!?-entro en coraje-¿Por qué dices que patético?... ¡arrrghh!... ¡ahora que lo recuerdo, por tu culpa casi se mata el señor Oishi!-empezó a gritar y apuntar al sujeto

-olvídalo…aparte de todo es nefasto, no tiene solución…

-o/ó-estaba roja de la ira-¿Cómo puedes andar lastimando a las personas y actuar como si nada?

-no lo digo por lastimarte, simplemente te soy sincero-hablaba con el cigarro en la boca-empezó a alejarse su cabello del rostro-apréndete esto bien…jamás te creas lo máximo, solo porque escribes basura como esa…yo se lo que te digo, tienes cero talento, eres insignificante… ¿me crees?

-;//;#...-Sakuno estaba en mar de lágrimas

-ah, creo que debía haberte aplastado con mi auto, mejor largo…y si quieres salir a suicidarte, no escojas autos como un Benzsel o un Sub Cabriole…-dio un sonrisa fría

"**que cruel…que sujeto mas cruel…"**

"…_La tensión de mi vida incrementa,…y el día para la entrega de la canción se acerca…"_

-¿Qué haré…?-Sakuno no apartaba su vista del programador de música de su computadora-…esto no me gusta nada…es un fracaso…por favor, solo es un canción mas-empezó a revolver su cabello desesperada- ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuve que conocer a ese tipo justamente ahora?... ¡es una maldición!

Dejo su computadora y se paso al teclado…

-ton taka taka taka, don-don tum tm…ah¡así no es!...mejor me olvido de esta parte…-entro en estado de neurótica y empezó a pegarle al inocente teclado- ¡no, no, no, no!... ¡le demostrare que puedo crear una obra maestra con esta letra!... ¡tengo todavía una semana para hacer algo maravilloso!

-Sakuno-chan…Momoshiro-kun vino a verte-la voz de su madre se escucho por debajo

-yo n.n!-entro el chico con la guitarra al hombro- pensé en ver si un poco de charla te servia de inspiración-se acerco a una silla- ¿o ya tienes algo?

-jeje…n.ñ claro…obvio… ¿no?

-a ver…-ve la hoja donde estaba el lyric- ¿esto es todo O.o?...oye, sabes que te quiero pero esto…u.u ejem…

-podríamos improvisar enfrente del señor Fuji…tu sabes…así lo conseguiremos…

-¡no digas tonterías!... ¡ya se que se trata de momentos de presión en estos momentos!...¡y la verdad no entiendo muy bien de que se trata, pero no quieras ponerme en ridículo a mi también!-grito con mucha fuerza

-;-; no me digas eso…¡ya veras que si saldrá bien!

-¡guarden silencio!-se escucho por fuera la voz de una chica, la hermana menor de Sakuno

La oficina de Fuji Syusuke estaba llena de trofeos, reconocimientos y discos de platino, envidiable era en verdad, cualquiera hubiera querido ser como el, el ex-tecladista de Nittle Grasper, ahora el jefe máximo de Seigaku Music.

-n.n esta bien, no es un problema-Fuji era un hombre rondando los treinta años por igual, mas su apariencia te decía todo lo contrario, siempre sonreí, parecía no inmutarse con nada-no tengo porque preocuparme por esos pequeños detalles, Nittle Grasper es asunto del pasado, sin Eiji, no hay grupo-se acomodaba sobre el reclinatorio de su asiento, mientras estaba apunto de finalizar una llamada telefónica-si, esta listo

-ah…jefe…-Oishi se encontraba de pie esperando a que finalizara su jefe

-no digas nada…

-eh O.O¿jefe?

-ASK tiene mi apoyo en estos momentos, esa es la estrategia más efectiva

-¡eso ya lo se!-hablo con un poco de dureza-pero…

-Oishi-san-abrió sus ojos y dejo la sonrisa…mas no tardo en volver a su estado normal-lo siento n.n

Se escuchaba estruendo por los pasillos de la gran empresa¿una manada de elefantes venia corriendo?, el suelo temblaba, Oishi volteo su vista hacia la puerta sorprendiéndose del escándalo. La puerta de madera fina quedo hecha leña . Ahora la puerta jamás estaría cerrada, la puerta por el agujero que estaba tras una cortina de humo, Oishi veía asustado la escena, aun más cuando el rostro de Sakuno apareció tras el humo, con una hilera de sangre que venia desde su frente. La chica estaba…extraña; ¿molesta, seria?...quien sabe, su boca tomo una sonrisa confiada y desafiante…

-la termine…-saco de su bolso un disquet, su canción estaba completada

-¡Ryusaki-kun!-el manager estaba que salían sus ojos de emoción al escucharla. Escucho aplausos; Fuji estaba de pie sonriendo como siempre y alabando con el sonido de sus palmas

-esta todo listo, Oishi-san-al sujeto casi se le caen lagrimas de sus verdes ojos-…pero tienes que reparar los daños de mi puerta n.n

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-bueno, de todos modos, es bueno que la hayas terminado-Oishi metía el disquet dentro de un reproductor. Bad Luck se encontraba en una especie de sala de juntas

-¡felicidades, completaste la canción!-Takeshi sonreía y palmeaba la espalda de su amiga, mas ella ni se movía, solo masticaba sin morder un palito de pocky de fresa- eh¿ahora que te sucede?... ¿no tienes confianza en tu canción?

-¡claro que si!...pero…después de haber hablado con ese idiota…me motive para completarla porque realmente estaba furiosa y demostrarle algo…que tonta me escucho

-pero ahora sabes quien es…

-eh?

-el chico

-no se lo pregunte

-…-Takeshi cayo de un costado- ¡estupida¿Por qué no?

-quería hacerlo…-alzo un poco mas su voz-…pero…no hubo oportunidad para hacerlo

-jum…-sonrio con picardía y acuso con sus ojos violetas-el te atrae bastante-Sakuno lo volteo a ver con sorpresa y abriendo su boca-siempre estabas hablando de ese chico…

--¡fíjate las estupideces que dices!-se levanto de su asiento y agito sus brazos- ¡ese es un cretino

-no puedes hacer nada si has caído en el amor…-dijo con sabiduría, pero sin dejar su sonrisa, apoyando su rostro con su mano-la chica se sonrojo- ves…yo soy el único que puede deducir todas las facetas de tu rostro…-se acercaba seductor a la chica y le quito el pocky-…y me dice que estas interesada en otro chico…-lamió el endulzante de fresa con sensualidad-…me harás sentir solo…-abrió sus ojos de manera gatuna

-Tak…Takeshi…tu…-un ambiente rosado entre ambos se formo. Hiro sostenía una mano de Sakuno y con la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas- gomen…pero no entiendo lo que me dices-dijo con ternura

-mi único deseo…es tu felicidad…-se quedaron viendo con gran devoción por varios segundos, sin soltarse o emitir ningún sonido-TvT ve a contárselo ahora mismo

-ehh O.ou…

-ya sabes donde vive, después te preocupas por el nombre…

- veamos…-Oishi murmuraba intentando encender el estereo, pero solo consiguió prender la televisión, pasando por varios canales hasta llegar a uno donde se encontraban entrevistando a un hombre.

_-bueno, al parecer todos los escritores tenemos distintos puntos de opinión-dijo el hombre de cabello negro, entre cerrando sus ojos-… yo pienso que lo que digo no es ni lo correcto ni lo equivocado_

-esa voz…-Sakuno observo de frente el televisor

_-ya veo,…Ryoma-san, su ultimo libro era grandioso, sobre todo en los actos de violencia y la sobre dosis de sangre…nOn y era básicamente una historia de amor-dijo la conductora_

_-bueno eso supongo, pero no creo que sea entonces una historia de amor, en mi punto de vista…_

_-_¿Ryoma?

-Ryoma Echizen-empezó a hablar Takeshi- es un escritor muy popular,…especialmente con las mujeres, por sus novelas románticas.

-¿…escritor…?-Sakuno estaba impactada

-hm, esa es probablemente la razón por la cual critico de ese modo tu escrito…-Takeshi comprendió que ese era el hombre del cual hablaba Sakuno- ¿no crees?

-…-Oishi por fin apago la televisión y pudo conectar el estereo y escuchar la canción de el dueto- n.n lamento la demora…o.o-se dio cuenta que solo estaba Takeshi- ¿y donde esta Ryusaki-kun?

-hm, fue a confesarse-río despreocupado

Estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera aviso que iba a irse. Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían dar ya que ni la molestia de tomar el autobús o un taxi se tomo. Solo pensaba claro en su objetivo: llegar lo más antes posible a ver a Ryoma Echizen, nada mas importaba.

Llego al edificio de aquel sujeto, estuvo apunto de llamar por el intercomunicador; su mano temblaba y su respiración era entre cortada…

-¿Qué es lo que haces ahí parada?-se oyó la voz fría

-eh?!-se asusto y rápido volteo su cuerpo, quedando de frente con el escritor, sin articular alguna respuesta

-jumm-sonrio con soberbia- ¿no puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin verme?

-¡tonto!-se molesto- ¡no vengo a nada de eso¡ya se que eres un escritor reconocido!... ¡y no me importa que tanto lo seas, pero quiero primero escuches mi canción y después des tu critica!

-¡espera un momento, Ryoma!-una mujer madura de cabello azulado salio del edificio, topándose con la joven castaña-¿y esta niña?

-ehh…yo…soy…-tartamudeo Sakuno

-ah, te estaba esperando, Sakuno-chan-se acerco Ryoma- ¿Qué esperas preciosa?, entra ya

-¡¿Qué me esperabas O.ó?!-se exalto- ¡si ni siquiera…

-Ay, Sakuno-chan,…tu siempre tan necia, nunca entenderás…acércate un poco mas-puso sus brazo sobre el cuello de ella agachándose, y rozando el pequeño busto de la chica apropósito

-wahh o//óU-Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa

-si me tocas, te mato mocosa…-dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja

-"…sabia que me diría eso…"-se lamentaba

-hoy tengo una cita con ella… ¡es que es tan linda!-frotaba su mejilla con la de ella

-ya veo…con que ella es mas importante que yo¿no es así?

-"…;-; tengo miedo…"-lloriqueaba internamente Ryusaki

-así es… ¿alguna objeción?-vio a la de cabello azul d forma amenazante

-¡idiota!-se fue dejando solo a los chicos

-¿vas a dejar que se marche así como así?

-no me importa, ella no me interesa-soltó a su presa y volvió a su rostro serio

-¡no seas maldito¡la pobre estaba muy triste!...la lastimaste¿no entiendes?

-sip, estaba muy enojada-empezó a abrir la puerta del edificio- pero debes estar feliz¿no es así?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo muy a la defensiva

-yo te gusto¿no es así?-Sakuno se quedo callada y bajo su vista- ¿entonces cuando debo escuchar esa canción?

-el dia 17, en el Zepp Tokyo

-has venido a invitarme a un concierto¿quieres que vaya¿y también quieres que escuche tu cursi canción de amor?

-¿Por qué te quedas tan callada¿no te estas tomando enserio esto acerca de mi?

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¡bueno lo siento!, pero búscate a alguien mas, no es mi pasatiempo estar con niñas-empezó a caminar hacia adentro

-espera…-formo un puño con su mano- ¡Espera!-siguió a Echizen hasta el ascensor- ¡nadie te dijo que irías a mi concierto¡no te hagas ideas equivocadas!... ¡y estoy hablando de mi canción!...¿al menos entendiste lo que decía?...¡si creías que era basura, te hubieras olvidado del asunto!...¡no tienes nada que ver con eso!...¿como es que puedes decir todo ese tipo de cosas¿Por qué es que usas palabras tan provocativas…-se cayo al recibir la congelada mirada de los ojos doradas

-cierra la boca…-se fue acercando de forma amenazante hacia ella hasta acorralarla con las manos, ella estaba en verdad nerviosa- me estas estresando…solo preguntas, "¿Por qué, porque?"…siempre me preguntas esa clase de cosas¿Por qué siempre me preguntas un porque?... ¿porque siempre vienes a verme una y otra vez?... ¿porque me estas viendo de esa forma?

No hablaron, hubo diez horribles segundos de silencio¿Qué se supone que debía responder?,…si eran preguntas tan obvias que hasta miedo le daban, sus pupilas se movían por el nerviosismo, los ojos dorados no se despegaron de sus rojizos ojos…

-como sea…-el hombre rompió el silencio

Fue cortando la poca distancia que ambos cuerpos habían establecido, no había nada claro en la mente de Ryusaki ante ese movimiento,…solo cuando sintió, los labios del escritor sobre los suyos, empezando a besarlos; sus ojos se negaban al principio a negarse…mas sus labios fueron respondiendo el beso, y empezaron a cerrarse…el primer beso pasional y maduro de Sakuno…

CONTINUARA…


	2. live in soul

**La li ho!:**

**Viva, el fic tuvo wena aceptacion (mas de la ke esperaba)**

**No recibi FLAMES...ehha...ehha!!...jaja...**

**No podre responder sus reviews, xke me estoy muriendo de frio TT-TT,...la vdd no c como termine de hacer este capitulo...pero a todas les agradesco mucho, para la proxima les respodere como se debe...T-T chance actualize el proximo fin de semana, si me keda algo de tiempo antes de irme d vacaciones...u-u espero ke si.**

**Sholeshita: si pudieras apoyarme con darme sugerencias para cambiar los nombres de Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper y ASK, te estaria agradecida, xke la vdd no c ke ponerle...¿no creo que quiera que haga Bad Luck Karupin?...XP xke sinceramente, la idea no me agrada**

**Neko Minime: Un flame es un review/comentario agresivo al escritor, dando una mala critica...weno es lo basico**

**Solo queria aclarar eso, Arashi Shinomori, n.nU te enviare un mensaje personal sobre tu peticion¿ok?**

**Gracias por leer...¡prometo no tardarme en el capitulo tres!...xau xau!**

**PD: pido recomendaciones para el personaje adaptado de Fujisaki (¡lo amo!! TToTT...y no kiero ke sea Ibu quien lo interprete!) plzz...seria una valiosa aportacion. Xau xau****

* * *

**

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 2-. Live in soul**

Fuji Syusuke era un sujeto que acostumbraba cumplir con todos los compromisos de su agenda, y si podía, también se encarga en persona de sus asuntos.

Aunque esta era una ocasión especial.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando a que cierta persona de suma importancia. Al ser una persona reconocida en el medio artístico, decidió usar unos lentes para no llamar la atención…raro, pues así y con su vestimenta, mas lo hacia.

Espero paciente, hasta que los vio llegar. Un pelirrojo de estatura baja, vestido de manera tranquila y también usando unos lentes oscuros, su semblante era serio; y tras el, un hombre alto de una apariencia americana, se podría decir querrá un sujeto rudo.

Se observaron de forma amenazante y sin dirigirse la palabra…la gente al parecer no los reconocía.

-¡nyah, Fuji!-el pelirrojo se aventó en un abrazo al empresario, la emoción le había ganado

-¡espera un momento!-dijo tratando de liberarse

-recuerda que vienes de incógnito-el hombre que acompañaba al pelirrojo lo alo de la chamarra índigo que llevaba- no podemos causar ese tipo de escenas

-¡nyah, es cierto!, esto es Japón-fue soltado y se relajo- perdona, Syusuke

-n.n no, descuida, ha hecho un excelente trabajo, Mr. Taka-dijo al hombre alto-hiciste que este chico llegara a salvo hasta acá, n.n se lo agradezco mucho

-ese es el trabajo de un manager-dijo riendo pasivo

-bueno, han pasado tres años-se quito sus lentes-bienvenido, Eiji-san-el mencionado solo sonrio de forma tranquila y segura

El escenario de ensayos de "Seigaku Music" estaba siendo ocupado por el nuevo grupo a salir, Bad Luck. Por algún motivo extraño, la chica se veía radiante y llena de energía. Llego con una boba sonrisa y empezó a dar saltos...Takeshi sabia que lo mejor era aprovecharla en esos momentos.

Guitarra y micrófono fueron agarrados, una vieja canción de Nittle Grasper fue interpretada por ellos.

-ne, ne ¿ya viste que estoy mas cerca de Kikumaru Eiji?-dijo eufórica

-Bien….tu siempre has imitado su estilo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria

-¡obvio!... ¡nOn Kikumaru-san es como Dios para mi!

-u.u cuando Nittle Grasper se separo, fue patético verte llorar…de hecho¿el esta trabajando solo en América, no?

-¡así es!... ¡eso era lo que se tenia esperado de mi Kikumaru-san!

-¡¬.¬ el no es tuyo!

-si aja lo que digas, uwú mejor sigamos cantando

**Toaku de me o hikarisete, me sameru monotachi matte iru,**

**yoru no jooheki sasawareta, utsuri sumu mure no nukegara ni,**

_/desde un camino lejano esto fulmina con tu señal, con tus ojos despertadores la gente espera,_

_los terraplenes de la noche nos estaban invitando, pero tu te mueves y muy bien entre la multitud, desamarrando ese caparazón /_

**(Deguchi no nai) shougeki ni tearu tusmori nara**

**(Kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete**

_/( no hay ninguna salida), me tienes en choque, tu eres tan dura como el acero_

_(sobre un colapso) tu has engañado por las mentiras/_

**Umarekawareru anata yo, hitori hohoemonaide hotomi o irodoru,**

**Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte**

_/¡Naciste de nuevo!, en una persona sin una risa, y tus ojos se oscurecen,_

_Tu mundo de repente se convierto en ceniza…/_

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes dos?!-Oishi entro furibundo y gritando a todo pulmón, los dos chicos casi salen volando- ¡no puedo creer esto¿Por qué no están ensayando?... ¡el concierto en vivo es mañana!

-O.oU…-Sakuno se recargaba del micrófono- je j eje…todo estará bien, Oishi-san n.n-movió su mano como restándole importancia- ¡Ya conocemos nuestra canción!… ¡por cierto!-se acerco al hombre- ¿a usted no le gusta Nittle Grasper, Oishi-san?

-eh, claro que si u-ú…-tomo pose de justiciero elevando su puño- ¡el actual presidente de Seigaku Music y el tecladista de Nittle Grasper, Fuji Syusuke¡el era sumamente talentoso y era un genio!...¡no puedo dejar de oír su teclado rondando mi cabeza!-hablaba tan rápido que difícilmente se le entendía

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes están haciendo?-tres chicos se aparecieron en donde Bad Luck se encontraba. Un chico de cabello azulado y apuesto era el líder- este lugar fue reservado hoy para que ASK's ensayara

-¡a es cierto!-grito Oishi- Les había mencionado que harían su acto de apertura, por eso Bad Luck vino a escucharlos

-¿Bad Luck?...no había escuchado nunca sobre ellos

-bueno…eso es…

-después de todo, la audiencia siempre viene a vernos, el calentamiento de las bandas no nos importa en lo absoluto

-¿Qué?-una chibi Sakuno enojada estaba estallando

-como son nuestros sempais, puedo esperar de ustedes un esplendido debut…y es por eso que no queremos quedar humillados por ustedes…nosotros por eso daremos lo mejor en la abertura-hablo Takeshi, mas luego envió una mirada amenazante-en todo caso, si tu estas preocupado de que no tengas la audiencia necesaria…deja que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, eso te lo hará mas fácil-el líder de ASK se molesto

-¡Takeshi!-los ojos de Sakuno brillaron con alegría

-ah…ah… ¡vean esto!-trato d calmar el ambiente el manager-si comenzamos algo aquí, el concierto en vivo estará…

No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que se escuchaba el motor y el rechinido de las llantas de un auto se escuchaban de cerca, todos los presentes voltearon.

Atravesó la pared de concreto, un lujoso automóvil de color rojo y vidrios polarizados, arrollando para sacar volando a todos los de la tarima, los cuales estaban asustados al ver el quemar de llantas del conductor, y la vuelta tan cerrada que había dado por la falta de espacio que había para un auto. ¡Miedo, miedo!, todos veían aterrorizados el auto y esperaban que nadie saliera de ahí…

...una mujer de larga cabellera azulada, de una falda de cuero en realidad muy corta y una blusa larga, botas altas de tacón y sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.¡loca escandalosa!, que hacia entrando de esa forma…

-Ryusaki Sakuno¿eres tú, verdad?

-¿tu eres la mujer de aquella vez?-recordó a la chica en casa de Ryoma

-tengo algo que hablar contigo, ven conmigo

-¿Qué, que?-cuando reacciono, era arrastrada por el cuello de su playera blanca- ¡espera,…espera un segundo!... ¡tatsukete!

Todos veían con horror el secuestro de Sakuno, se compadecían en realidad, pero nadie tenia el valor de meterse entre ellas,…hasta Takeshi las dejo ir¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería?...nadie, obvio.

-¿Por qué ella vino a buscar a Ryusaki-kun?-Oishi estaba de cuclillas

-eh…o.ó

El auto arranco, y nada estupidos los que quedaban, se levantaron tan rápido que no los volvieron a arrollar…

-¿Quién era ella O.ó?-pregunto Takeshi en cuanto el auto no se veía

-etto…ella es…-iba a responder Oishi con mucho miedo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué tal, Kurumi-san?-un chico tras la barra con traje de mesero saludo

-ahh…lamento haberte pedido cerrar el lugar

Aquella señora llevo a la jovencita a lo que en ese momento era un bar desierto, pero muy elegante y por fachada, costoso.

-¿Quién esa chica?

- -.- el nuevo juguete de Ryoma

-¿O.óu juguete?-se molesto la castaña

-no puedo creer que Ryoma haya faltado a un compromiso por una niña como tu… ¡es la vergüenza de la familia!

- ;-; sniff…

-¿Qué te sucede?... ¡no empieces a llorar como niña!

-¡O.ó pues si soy niña!... ¿que hago al respecto?...y…y ¡y yo no sabia nada de ese compromiso!... ¡así que no me culpes de todo!... ¿yo que iba a saber que interrumpía algo importante si el maldito jamás me lo menciono?...¡gomen, gomen…

-¡ah suficiente, no me grites!-se tapo los oído al sentarse en la silla de la barra- ¡te creo, ya te entendí!...creo que hable un poco de mas…disculpa, te saque de tu ensayo sin ninguna explicación-Sakuno tomo asiento- en realidad, quería pedirte un favor…claro que se…que todo tiene precio

-¿favor?...

-¡perdón!... ¡se me hizo tarde!-Fuji entro tan rápido y agitado

-¡Syusuke O.ó#!-se exalto Kurumi

-lo siento, n.nU se que estoy retrasado…perdón, Kurumi-san¿te hice esperar?

-un poco, pero no me puedo quejar, es por tu trabajo-dijo tranquila

-"…¡¡Fuji-san!... ¿que hace que aquí Syusuke Fuji?... ¿porque es tan amable con esta mujer?... ¡no!... ¡estoy en un mundo paralelo!..."

-ah, n.n desde ayer que no la veo, Ryusaki-san…espero se encuentre bien después del incidente de la puerta…espero de lo mejor de usted mañana n.n-extendió su mano

-ehh….n.n si claro…-iba a tomar la mano del castaño cuando

-¡suficiente!-Kurumi aventó el portafolio con el que había llegado Fuji justo sobre el rostro de la menor

-O.ou

-¡no eres nadie para tomar la mano de Syusuke de ese modo¿te quedo claro?-la señora tomo del brazo al jefe de S.M

-¡oye!...tratas con mucha confianza a Fuji-san… ¿en verdad sabes que tan importante es este hombre O.ó?-Sakuno estaba molesta

- O.o claro que si¡el es mi esposo!

-¡tu esposo O.Ou!... "¡no es cierto!... ¡que pareja tan mas loca!...un momento…La novia de Ryoma Echizen termino siendo la esposa de Fuji-san,…eso significa…que…que… ¡ellos dos cometen adulterio!

--imaginación de Sakuno—

-déjeme intentarlo al menos una ves señora…ya vera que se sentirá mejor…-La voz pervertida y ronca de Ryoma seducía a Kurumi, de su cabeza salían dos grandes orejas de perro, por lo que era

-¡ahhh! No puedo… ¡tengo esposo!-la pobre y desprotegida Kurumi era acorralada en un lado de la cama, con los tirantes de su sostén descolgando de sus hombros

-ahh…vamos…déme permiso…

--fuera de su mente—

-si logras convencer a Ryoma…dejare que seas amigo de Syusuke

- O.ou ¿convencerlo…de que me hablas?

-vamos, no será algo tan difícil, después de todo eres su amante…no aceptare un no, Ryusaki…te dije que habría recompensa….

-"…ahh! Si le digo que esa escenita fue actuación,… ¡me mata ahora mismo!..."

-necesito tu ayuda, para convencer a mi hermano…

----

-¿Qué no te lo dije?...ella es Kurumi Echizen, mi hermana mayor-dijo Ryoma, sentado en su escritorio escribiendo de forma tranquila en su laptop

-¡claro que no me lo dijiste!... ¡me estabas engañando!-Sakuno estaba fuera del control

-no, tu solo malinterpretaste las cosas

-O/o etto…supongo que si…-el de cabello verde siguió escribiendo sin parar-eh… ¿Ryoma?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿en verdad tienes problemas con tus padres?-los ojos dorados despegaron la vista de la pantalla y se clavaron sobre la chica

-jum-rió con algo de ironía- sabia que preguntarías eso…esta muy desesperada…como ella no puede hacer nada, tiene esperanzas en que mi amante influya sobre mí

-pero sabes…la note con si estuviera bajo mucha presión ó.oU… ¿o siempre es así de obstinada?

-es obvio, mi padre esta muriendo...si, ella es muy terca-dijo como si nada-antes de que muera, quiere que su primogénito regrese a como de lugar, que viejo tan maleducado-se quito sus gafas de leer

-eh!?...O.o ¡eso es muy grave!... ¡tu papa esta apunto de morir!...¿por que no mejor regresas?...¡es que…

¿y cuando dinero aceptaste?-se levanto de su asiento y fue acercándose a la chica

-eh?-se desconcertó por la pregunta

¿mil yenes¿cinco mil yenes?...¿o cien mil yenes?-tomo con ambas manos las mejillas suaves de Sakuno-…no esperaba que Kurumi se atreviera a manipular a una niña, esta dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio…¿no me digas que es un trabajo voluntario?...

-pues yo…-se sonrojo lo suficiente

-o talvez…-su mirada se ensombreció- ¿tiene algo que ver con Fuji Syusuke?... ¿es por eso que viniste a convencerme?... ¿te cegaron los ojos con la recompensa?...por eso viniste de inmediato¿no es cierto?-dijo molesto

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¿Por qué lo niegas?-tomo el mentón de su acompañante-...no te sientas afortunada ni con el derecho a venirme a sermonear,… talvez mi beso te hizo tener ideas equivocadas

-…-el corazon de Sakuno se oprimió, causando abrir sus ojos de dolor

-ya te lo dije, no me interesa salir con recién salidas de preparatoria, no seré niñero…

-…-el rostro de Sakuno estaba lleno de coraje, ese tiempo era cruel en sus palabras. De un golpe quito la mano de Ryoma y se lanzo sobre el chico abrazándolo por el cuello, y de puntillas se acerco a besar los labios del escritor, siendo respondida pero con indiferencia-¿entonces porque no te resistes?-dijo en susurros muy cercanos a los labios de el-… ¡si me odias, si no te gusto…dilo de una vez!... ¡incluso puedes golpearme!

-quizás los besos signifiquen mucho para ti,…pero en mi caso es distinto-respondió muy frió

-¡admito que Kurumi-san me ofreció la ayuda de Fuji-san!-se aferro a la camiseta de Ryoma, empezando a llorar de rabia-pero yo…¡ a mi no me interesa la recompensa…¡yo no viene por eso!...-hundió su rostro sobre el pecho masculino- yo lo único que quiero es conocerte mas, y…mucho mas, yo quiero ayudarte

-…eso es una mentira…-¿Qué lo haces por mi?... ¿viniste a convencerme si recibir nada cambio?...ja, si que me haces reír-aparto a la chica y se encamino a la puerta-no habrá nada que me haga querer volver a esa casa… ¡es mentira lo que me dices!-finalizo por ultimo saliendo del cuarto

-Ryoma…-sollozaba con su rostro rojo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡no puedo creerlo!-Kurumi dejo su vaso golpetear contra mesa- ¡esa mocosa rechazo la oferta de su vida!

-eso muestra que los sentimientos Ryusaki-san son reales, es eso…es interesante n.n, nunca habías dejado que alguna persona estuviera tan ligada a Ryoma-san¿no te enojas ahora?

-¿eso quiere decir que esta bien para ti?

-n.n si Ryoma-san me perdona, yo estaré bien

-Syusuke…

-y además…si Bad Luck es realmente una banda que se promocione con Seigaku Music, yo no podré no hacerles caso, eso es seguro

-------

-dime, Takeshi…-Sakuno hablaba viendo la ciudad a través de una ventana, la única persona con la que podía hablar era su amigo, y por eso se encontraba en su apartamento, mientras el tocaba la guitarra- ¿esperar que le gustes a alguien, es algo malo?... ¿esperar a conocer mas sobre el, solo te traerá dolor?

-bueno…-ajustaba las cuerdas-a veces debes pensar que puedes hacer por esa persona, si quieres su confianza…y al final realizarlas para lograr tu cometido…pero lo que tu te propones, sin duda no es algo malo

-Ryoma…se molesto-se recargo sobre el marco

-el es una persona muy complicada…y es por eso que te gusta-se acerco a la chica y la abrazo por detrás de forma amistosa- demos lo mejor de nosotros, mañana en el concierto…-elevo su vista al cielo

-----

Echizen estaba sentado en su amplio sofá, solo una lámpara de piso iluminaba el ambiente. En una mano su inseparable cerveza, y en su boca, un cigarro el cual ni prendido estaba aun. Pensativo, esa es la descripción correcta…esa niña castaña lo confundía

"_yo lo único que quiero es conocerte mas, y…mucho mas, yo quiero ayudarte"_

Veía con detenimiento el piso, encendió su cigarro y exhalo con fuerza…soltando con sutileza el humo… ¿Qué le hacia dudar?...para el era mas que claro que todos los de su alrededor eran mentirosos y querían sacar provecho de el… ¿entonces porque esas palabras se le hacían tan sinceras?...

…talvez, porque si lo eran…

--------

El Zepp Tokyo estaba lleno, chicas esperaban con impaciencia que las dejaran entrar de una buena vez, y las que estaban a adentro, que ya comenzara el concierto. Todas impacientes para poder ver a ASK.

Y en uno de los camerinos del lugar, con apenas un papel que marcaba quien estaba dentro, se encontraba Bad Luck, esperando a abrir el dichoso concierto.

-¡ah, por favor estén tranquilos!

-Oishi-san¿no es usted el que debería tranquilizarse primero?-Takeshi estaba como siempre, relajado y sonriendo-no se preocupe, de ninguna manera nosotros perderemos por estar frente a los tipos de ASK

-right!-Sakuno salio por alguna esquina de lugar, formando con su mano un puño de triunfo- ¡dejares este concierto con fuego en el escenario!... ¡con esta canción que el dijo estupido, yo haré que la audiencia se emocione!..ñiajajajaja-reía como loca por la emoción

Salieron los tres del camerino, encaminándose al escenario, pero antes tuvieron la bendición de encontrarse con el grupo de ASK

-hey, chicos… ¿van a animar este concierto tal y como lo prometieron, verdad?-el líder hablo con una sonrisa confiada

-o.ó…XD ¿y quien eres tu?-Sakuno no recordaba al tipo, todos cayeron de costado,…la chica era algo torpe

En los asientos del público, se encontraba el señor Fuji, vistiendo como de costumbre sus trajes llamativos y adornando su rostro con esa pasible sonrisa

-¿estas seguro que también estemos dentro del publico?-pregunto Mr. Taka en cuento llego

-esto es muy viejo para mi, hace mucho que no veía un concierto-Eiji estaba aun lado de su manager, cubriendo su identidad con una gorra-estoy muy emocionado

-por favor, no vayas a llamar la atención aquí-empezó a hablar Fuji-si la gente sabe que estamos aquí…se armara un gran revuelo

Las luces se apagaron, y las fanáticas empezaron a gritar aun más, Fuji llevo sus azules ojos al frente, para poder divisar al grupo de apertura

-¡hola a todos!-Sakuno hablaba por el micrófono- ¡muchas gracias por haber venido!...¡este concierto será inaugurado por nosotros, Bad Luck!

La audiencia empezó a cuchichear, ellas esperaban ver al grupo del momento, no a uno completamente desconocido

-n.nu bueno, bueno…ya que están aquí, por favor denle una oportunidad a nuestra canción-puso una mirada de seguridad- estoy segura que les gustara... ¡ahora, una canción completamente nueva!

-ella me recuerda un poco a Eiji… ¿a ustedes no?

-¿usted lo cree?-pregunto pasivo Fuji, el comparado simplemente sonreía

-el es alguien intrigante-dijo por ultimo Taka

-¡por favor den su mejor esfuerzo!-tras el escenario, Oishi estaba suplicando

-¡muy bien es hora!... ¡de la primera canción!... ¡Rage Beat!-y con eso indicaba que Takeshi empezara a tocar su guitarra

-…-justo cuando el pelinegro iba a empezar, noto que Sakuno se había quedado helada y con su vista en cierto punto, el guitarrista le hablo bajo-hey¿Qué sucede?... ¿el?-puso sus ojos violetas al frente y noto que Ryoma Echizen estaba en el lugar

- "…mentira… ¿Qué haces aquí?..."-los rojizos ojos de Sakuno estaban en plato

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¡que ya suba ASK!

Los espectadores se impacientaron ante la actitud de Sakuno por no empezar a cantar

-¡Ryusaki-kun!-Oishi estaba detrás con los nervios de punta

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?-vocifero Taka con asombro

-no lo se…-respondió Fuji

-¿Eiji?-el manager vio como el pelirrojo se levantaba de su puesto

Sakuno no despegaba su vista de Ryoma, mientras el escritor veía con frialdad a la castaña, era una clase de duelo de miradas, perdería el que primero se moviera…o al menos eso se cruzo por la mente de Momoshiro.

-¡ah, todo se ha acabado!-Oishi se llevo sus manos a la cabeza

**kiseki ni made meguriaeru**

_/por algún milagro, nos encontramos por casualidad/_

-con esa melodiosa voz, fue suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio-

**Imamo todakanu hikari no yukue**

**Azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou **

_/sobre todo ahora, en cualquier parte donde la luz no pueda brillar, _

_Pintaremos un diamante brillante que baile en nuestros sueños/_

**Michibiku kotoba ga kobarete shinimawanu youni**

**Utsuru toki o osorenaide**

_/de modo que las palabras que te dirija no fallen,_

_No temas al tiempo del cambio/_

-la persona que iba cantando se encaminaba hacia el escenario, mientras todos le abrían paso al poseedor de esa bella voz. Se iba acercando cada vez mas, hasta quedar frente a Sakuno, la cual con un rostro dudoso veía al de la gorra-

**todakanu hikari no yukue**

**Azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou **

_/en cualquier parte donde la luz no pueda brillar, _

_Pintaremos un diamante brillante que baile en nuestros sueños/_

-y el pelirrojo fue subiendo hacia la tarima, dejando aun mas a la gente en estupefacción-

**Michibiku kotoba ga kobarete shinimawanu youni**

**Utsuru toki o osorenaide**

_/de modo que las palabras que te dirija no fallen,_

_No temas al tiempo del cambio/_

-¿Kikumaru…Eiji?-Sakuno veía al chico de gorra, preguntándose si el podía ser, al que consideraba como Dios-el pelirrojo volteo a verla con sus ojos violetas, con una mirada que asustaría a alguien- ¿en verdad?-Ryusaki no salía de su sorpresa

-¡nyaja X3!-el semblante del pelirrojo se convirtió en uno infantil- yahoo!... ¡este es Ei-chan!... ¡gracias por escucharme!-el grito de fanáticas emocionadas retumbo- entonces esta bien¡quiero que escuchen la canción de mi koohai's también!-se encontraba recargada del hombro de la chica-...¡ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ahora ya esta bien¿verdad?-volteo a verla con una sonrisa brindándolo confianza

-O.O…-no salía mucho de su trance, hasta que reacciono- ¡Takeshi!-se volteo hacia el pelinegro, el cual dio una señal de "inmediato"

**Obieta ma tukide iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete.**

**Hibi wareta rojoo ni toketa shigunaru,**

**Wa kizuota dake no koshimete iku.**

**Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshisaru maeni,**

**Yaboo ni hibiku kutsuoto o onikakete.**

**Dokonimo tomaranai,**

**Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo.**

**Furueteru shaina sekai no nukemiza o neratte,**

**Tadaritsuku bashohe I want a new World.**

_/Algo asustada, atrae mi Mirada fija. Un deseo irritante, se escapa por el viento licencioso,_

_En una grieta ensanchada sobre el camino, las luces del señalamiento se derriten, dejando solo una cicatriz._

_Antes de que el ruido que dormita se borre mañana, el eco de mis pasos persigue mi ambición._

_No me detendré por nada, ninguna emoción con poca satisfacción la voy a ignorar, y me moveré mas haya._

_El temblor, con timidez, apunto en el hueco de mi mundo, después de ello, llegue a un nuevo lugar, quiero el nuevo mundo/_

Ryoma escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y poniendo mucha atención a la letra; Oishi estaba agradeciendo a todos los dioses por haber hecho que Sakuno empezara a cantar como siempre; y el líder de ASK veía con coraje la perfecta actuación que la cantante estaba demostrando, y el cambio de actitud que Takeshi ponía al tener en sus manos una guitarra. Kikumaru prestaba mucha atención a la interpretación de Sakuno, bajo una mirada seria.

**Meinsutorite ni kizamu semegu atta na mida ga,**

**Imamo kekoeru kutsuata o hizumaseru**

_/Mis sentimientos de culpabilidad de combinan, para formar lagrimas que tallan en las calles principales, deformando el sonido de mis pasos de hasta ahora/_

-Eiji se acerco a la par de la chica empezando a cantar junto a ella, al principio dudosa la chica ante la acción, para después soltar una gran sonrisa-

**Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo.**

**Furueteru shaina sekai no nukemiza o neratte,**

**Tadaritsuku bashohe I want a new World.**

_/Ninguna emoción con poca satisfacción la voy a ignorar, y me moveré mas haya._

_El temblor, con timidez, apunto en el hueco de mi mundo, después de ello, llegue a un nuevo lugar, quiero el nuevo mundo/_

-no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, Eiri-san-Fuji se paro a la par del escritor

-no es nada en realidad-se empezaba a alejar- Solo cambie de idea-

Antes de marcharse, dirigió una sutil mirada a la joven castaña, la cual estaba tan emocionada por haber cantando frente a un público y junto a Eiji.

La gente estaba en su máximo nivel de emoción, la apertura fue todo un éxito…ya hasta se habían olvidado que ASK iba a dar el concierto.

El lugar quedo vació, fue un buen espectáculo nocturno. Oishi estaba realmente agradecido

-casi llego a pensar que esa chica estaba en todo menos en el escenario…pero Kikumaru-san salvo la noche-fue bueno que se lo haya traído

-yo solamente lo traje aquí n.n-hablo Fuji-el fue el que decidió ir a cantar

-de todas maneras, el concierto en vivo fue un gran suceso

-en eso tiene razón…

-y por eso… ¿Qué es lo que piensa ahora de Bad Luck?

-todavía no…tienen talento, pero aun no están listos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-te ves muy animado, Eiji-Taka hablo, mostrando una sonrisa. Iban de vuelto al hotel en un taxi

-si-asintió también con la cabeza- me divertí mucho- quiero… ¡nOn quiero cantar juntos otra vez!

-ya veo…

------

La habitación estaba oscura, no había ninguna lámpara o foco, solo estaba la iluminación por la luz lunar que se asomaba por la gran ventana de vista a la ciudad. Ambos estaban parados, Sakuno por detrás, observando la espalda del escritor.

-yo…yo no creí que vinieras al concierto… ¿Por qué?... ¿porque fuiste?-sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Ryoma se volteo hacia la chica y paso con sutiliza su mano sobre su mejilla, limpiando la lagrima que empezó a salir-… ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte?

-tu eres al que no se le entiende…-se acerco y empezó a besar los labios de Sakuno

Tiro a la chica con delicadeza sobre el suelo, sin soltar sus labios. La mano masculina bajo sobre la blusa anaranjada de la chica, llegando a sus encantos femeninos empezando a desabrochar el sujetador, un gemido salio de los labios de Sakuno, quien se encontraba con los brazos extendidos que eran sujetos por la mano libre de Echizen.

Se levanto un poco y agarro con sutileza la mano de Ryusaki, besando con ternura la palma, observando el sonroje del rostro de la cantante

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi?

Sakuno no contesto...en realidad en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que aquel de ojos dorados la tomara por completo.

Ryoma empezó a besar la curvatura del cuello femenino, y con la otra mano acariciaba las piernas bajo la falda tabloneada…por su parte Sakuno, empezó a desabotonar la camiseta verde que el escritor portaba…

…¿Qué mas daba si era en el piso?...


	3. Stray Heart

**La li ho!:**

**Joi!...tuvo mas respuestas este fic a lo ultimo de fines de semana que la semana pasada…XDD ke feliz estoy!**

**A todas les esta gustando la adaptación, y eso que tiene uno errores horribles T-T…pido disculpas por eso. Si se preguntan a que errores…me refiero a que a veces cuando hablo de Sakuno, lo dejo como diálogos de niño ¬.¬ se me cuatropeo…creo que este cap no tiene esos errores,…lo demás del fic…todo va muy iem.**

**Por fin me decidí al escoger el personaje de mi lindo Fujisaki (¬.¬ yo lo amo, es lindo), y escogí un lindo personaje para el…chequen XD…**

**No podré actualizar después, pues salgo de vacaciones, u-u y regreso hasta enero…T-T perdón!**

**Agradecimientos de reviews abajo…

* * *

**

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 2-. Stray Herat**

Daba vuelta en la última esquina, el rechinido de las llantas se escucho cuando el de pelo negro la estaciono. Bajo de su motocicleta negra y se quito el casco, dejándolo apoyado en el manubrio del vehiculo, y se adentro un poco a un parque, donde su amiga ya lo esperaba.

La encontró con una cara de idiota (el mismo no creía verla aun mas), con sus ojos rojizos brillosos y grandes, y una sonrisa que marcaba su ida a "tontolandia"…solo la observo con rareza,…sabia que Ryusaki era…"diferente" a los demás…pero ese rostro, no era común.

-siento haber llegado tarde, Sakuno, es que..

-ne, Takeshi…pregúntame si algo bueno me sucedió-dijo con voz melosa y alegre

-eh?...-la vio con aburrimiento, sabia que clase de juego haría- ¿algo bueno te sucedió?

-nOn es-un- se-cre-to-deletreo con ese tonito

-n.ñU

-ahora di… "no seas así, dime si algo sucedió"

-n.n no seas así…dime si algo sucedió

-¡no te diré nada!-movió sus brazos y empezó a bailotear

n.ñU…jaja…-puso sus dedo índice sobre la pequeña nariz de esta e hizo un tipo de caricia- ¡que linda eres n.n!

-n/n

-n.ñ ¿algo sucedió con Ryoma Echizen, verdad?

-n.ñU… ¿Cómo fue que adivinaste?-su voz se torno ronca

-¡quien no se daría cuenta ñ.ñ!-y la de el se escucho entre molesta

Llevaba a la chica en la parte trasera de su motocicleta, siempre llevaba un casco aparte específico para la castaña, la cual iba agarrada con ambos brazos a la cintura de este. Su destino, era ir a los estudios S. M

-bueno, creo que debes estar mas que feliz con esa situación

-¿tu crees?...pero el…-pasaron bajo un túnel

-tonta…solo dale un poco de tiempo, y se ablandara mas…y así habrá mas honestidad, y se dará la verdadera felicidad

-…-se quedo pensativa- eso es cierto… ¡sip, tienes razón!

-¡todo mejorara entre nosotros y seremos felices!-se levanto del asiento y extendió sus brazos, sonriendo con el viento moviendo su cabellera- ¡kya, quiero compartir todo mi alegría y felicidad con este mundo!-grito con fuerza mientras salía del túnel…

…y se estrello con un letrero alto que indicaba las calles y direcciones que había que dar

-------

Entraron a lo que era la sala de estar del edificio de S.M, cruzaron la puerta de vidrio eléctrica y observaron al señor Oishi sentado, y como siempre…preocupado,…lo raro era que ese par todavía no se acostumbraba.

-parece como si quisiera un amigo confidente…-dijo Momo susurr0ando

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Oishi-san?-Sakuno se acerco al de traje que se encontraba sentado

-el jefe quiere que ustedes son vayan a su oficina-se levanto rápido

-¿Fuji-san?-susurro el guitarrista

Sin perder mucho el tiempo, tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron a la oficina del de sonrisa eterna.

-¡discúlpeme, discúlpeme, discúlpeme!-daba reverencias rápidas, los dos jóvenes veian extrañados y sin entender- ¡en verdad no tengo ninguna excusa!-y la ultima se quedo así- hemos estado inactivos y no tenemos ningún lyric todavía, es verdad que es un error imperdonable de un profesional, pero por favor perdónenos,… ¿usted no tiene pensado dejar a Bad Luck o algo así, verdad?-se levanto en histeria

-o.o…n.n todo lo contrario-tomo de su escritorio un video casset- me e dado cuenta que e subestimado el potencial de Bad Luck-introdujo el casset dentro de un reproductor de videos-esta compañía deberá considerar mejor nuestros proyectos de patrocinio

-¡jefe!-Oishi estaba mas que conmovido, Sakuno reía con orgullo, y Takeshi estaba como ido. La televisión se prendió

La televisión mostró el acto de apertura que Bad Luck dio en el concierto pasado. A simple vista, lucia muy bien…pero los mismo integrantes y Oishi sabían que había algo que faltaba…el sabor de algún ingrediente para darle mas sabor al momento de tocar.

-pero a pesar de todo, hay una debilidad seria en Bad Luck-Fuji estaba serio, hasta abrió sus ojos y mostró esos zafiros claros

-eh o.ó?

-¿puedes decirme que es?-la voz del presidente era fuerte, Sakuno no entendía mucho-estaríamos felices de apoyarlos

Apago el televisor, la cosa se ponía seria…

-a menos que ustedes sean el tipo de artistas embotados…que no se den cuenta de sus puntos débiles

-¿nos esta probando?-pregunto muy serio Momoshiro

-¿no debería hacerlo?-respondió preguntando, dirigiéndose a su escritorio, tomando asiento

-¡escuche!-Sakuno golpeteo un poco la mesa al plantar sus manos-en estos momentos yo tengo mucha confianza en mi misma… ¡y he llegado así de lejos por esa confianza!

Sakuno se había convertida en una gatita rabiosa, por un momento parecía que se lanzaría y arañaría a Fuji.

-tener confianza sin razón alguna siempre ocasionara el fracaso- ¡bravo!, Ryusaki fue la primera persona que logro quitar la sonrisa del rostro del castaño.

-ah…Ryusaki-kun-Oishi se acercaba con cuidado a la castaña, la cual se encolerizo mas

-¡nyaaa o3ó!-lanzo un maullido y un arañazo, señal de que nadie debía tocarla, el de traje retrocedió unos pasos

-o.o…pero bueno, cuando usted esta hablando de darle un refuerzo a Bad Luck,… ¿Qué trata de decir?-dijo nervioso Oishi

-del refuerzo que hablo es de un nuevo miembro en el grupo-tenia los ojos cerrados pero no sonreía

-¡de ningún modo!-se molesto Sakuno aun mas, pero sin su apariencia felina

Takeshi volteo a ver su amiga, que fue capaz de gritarle al jefe. La tensión se estaba creando en el ambiente, imagínense como estaba Fuji que volvió a abrir los ojos de una forma más lejos que el "no soportar".

-¡Bad Luck siempre a estado conformado por dos,…es imposible incluir a otra persona!

-Oishi-san…-Fuji se levanto de su silla- es usted un excelente productor, pero como manager…ha fracasado…este tipo de artistas no pueden ser manejados de una forma correcta-el manager Oishi esta despedido desde este momento-dijo muy serio…acerca del nuevo integrante, los contactare después

-O.Ou…-los chicos se pusieron muy nerviosos ante la forma de hablar del castaño y la mirada penetrante

Paff!

Oishi se desplomo en el suelo…

-------

Oishi se encontraba en el baño tratando de que el agua sobre el rostro lo refregara. Mientras en el salón de audio, los otros dos chicos seguían escuchando el video…o mas bien Takeshi lo hacia. El orgullo de Sakuno le indicaba que no debió ver ese video, porque, la equivocada y cerrada no era ella, pero la mente de su amigo, es otro mundo

-¡decepcionante!, no sabia que el gran Fuji-san era esa clase de persona-Hablaba Sakuno-el podrá ser muy el presidente, pero Bad Luck es nuestra banda o.ó… ¿con que derecho se cree el para venir a dar decisiones por si mismo?...cada persona tiene ciertas debilidades¡no hay nadie perfecto!

-no-Takeshi apago el televisor, ya era suficiente solo observar- no creo que esa sea la razón… sobre lo que Fuji Syusuke dijo...creo que es cierto-Sakuno veía con incredibilidad al chico- Sakuno…Bad Luck es…jum, espera, no es buena idea decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no!?-levanto la voz. Takeshi se levanto hacia donde estaba el televisor, abriendo una vitrina donde estaba el reproductor y otros videos.

-Fuji Syusuke hablo con nosotros de ese modo porque estaba buscando para nosotros nos diéramos cuenta…y si te digo a lo que se refería, no estarías participando

-¿estas diciendo que soy tan estupida que no podré entenderte?-se levanto golpeteando la mesa

-así es, lo que nos dijo Fuji-san es correcto

-¡espérate!,…Takeshi¿me estas diciendo que no te importa tener a alguien mas en el grupo?-se acerco amenazante

-no se trata de que me importe o no me importe

-¡es que esto nada mas es de nosotros dos!...prometimos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, que trabajaríamos los dos en esto…si alguien mas se nos une, arruinaría todo… ¡Takeshi!

-Sakuno¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-bueno…

-esto un poco decepcionado…tu siempre eres muy emocional…pero ya somos profesionales

-¿y tu crees que no estoy decepcionada también?... ¡aparentemente Bad Luck no es mucho de tu interés!

-¿no mucho?... ¿que no mucho?...digo todo esto porque justamente me interesa

Plaf!...Sakuno abofeteo con fuerza la mejilla de Takeshi, empezaba a respirar con dificultad por el coraje. Takeshi obviamente que no esperaba el golpe, respondió con un poco de fuerza, dándole hacia a la chica una fuerte bofetada que la saco de sus casillas

-¡Takeshi, eres un idiota!-gritaba Sakuno la cual trataba de golpear al guitarrista, pero este la tenia bien sujeta de las muñecas, lastimándola.

Y para todo esto, Oishi ya estaba observando por fuera en el pasillo como comenzaban los "golpes", el pobre hombre tenia una cara de no entender combinada con querer morirse.

-¡ve y resbálate con la cáscara de algún plátano, cáete y muere!-de solo Dios sabe donde, Sakuno llevaba puesto un traje cosplay de plátano- ¡idiota!-salio corriendo mientras lloraba

- o-o…-Oishi solo volvió a caer al suelo

--------

Se encontraba abrazándose a ella misma por las afuera del edificio, sollozaba y dejo una cáscara de plátano frente a las escaleritas.

-Takeshi no baka ;-;

- X3 na no, na no na nooo-el pelirrojo ex cantante de Nittle Grasper estaba llegando junto con su manager- na no na na da…O.O eh?-puso su vista abajo, y se encontró con una castaña desparramada en el piso, sin una pizca de delicadeza- ¡nyah, encontramos a alguien cuyo final fue morir!-se puso de cuquillas

-no Eiji, no es una persona que se haya muerto en la calle- Mister Taka estaba reclinándose

- n.ñ hm…-Sakuno levanto su rostro

Mientras, dentro de S.M

-¿esta usted bien, Oishi-san?-Takeshi estaba sosteniendo por la nuca al sujeto, mientras le daba un poco de aire con la mano

-ah…u-u no estés preocupándote por mi, mejor ve en busca de Ryusaki-kun

-no, así esta bien…el tiene que ver las cosas por si mismo

--

-¿Por qué?... ¿por que?...porque el dijo esas cosas?-Sakuno volvió a sentarse, y lamentarse, pero ahora contando sus penas…estaba sollozando

-¡nyah, no llores!... ¡te dará hambre si llorar!-Eiji trataba de consolarla

-¡oh, ya se!... ¡te dejare tomar prestado a mi Usagigoro!-saco de sus bolsillos un peluche en forma de gato rosado- pero ahora deja de llorar, Sakuno

- o.o…-la chica tomo al peluche- ara ;-;…-y eso la hizo llorar aun mas

-eh… ¡ah ya!... ¿quieres unos dulces?-saco dos paletas- ¿o talvez nuestro video?... ¡es muy divertido!...ah¡mi valioso tesoro!-saco de su bolsillo…- ¡mi muela dental!-la chica seguía inconsolable, y el pelirrojo parecía juguetero- ¿o quieres un yo-yo?... ¿o que tal un insecto?

-yo… yo no se que es lo que tengo que hacer-hablo por fin¿Por qué Takeshi me odia ahora?...yo no puedo cantar si estamos así en Bad Luck

-todo estará bien…tu eres un buen cantante… ¿no te divertiste en el concierto?... ¿tu buscas cosas divertidas, verdad que si, Sakuno?-mantenía una sonrisa con sus ojos violetas brillando

-yo…yo… ¡kya!-se levanto energética y decidida- ¡todo esta bien!...no pienso perder contra Fuji Syusuke… ¡no me voy a dejar vencer por el!...Momoshiro Takeshi¡voy hacerte entender!

La gente que iba pasando empezó a aplaudirle

-te recobraste muy rápido-dijo Mister Taka

La chica empezó a caminar devuelta a las oficinas, decidida a que se haría su voluntad

-así es, yo quiero cantar…en nuestro propio estilo-pero la muy torpe no se dio cuenta de la cáscara de plátano que había dejado y termino ella resbalándose. Y por acción, hizo tropezar a otro chico- gomen…-se empezaba a levantar, cruzando sus piernas pues llevaba falda corta

-ah…discúlpeme-el chiquillo empezó a recoger unas partituras para piano y las coloco en una carpeta

-¿te lastime?-Sakuno se levanto y ofreció su mano al chico

-no, estoy bien-un pequeño de la altura de Sakuno, de ojos color te y cabello azulado, sonrio con dulzura- ah…usted es…

-o.o hm?

-gusto en conocerla-hizo una corta reverencia- mi nombre es Dan Taichi¿Cómo esta el día de hoy?...justamente vengo llegando para entrar al estudio… ¿no querría venir conmigo?-empezó a caminar

-espera un segundito-Sakuno no entendía- ¿eres alguna fan o algo por el estilo?

-se refiere a que… ¿no le han dicho nada?...yo soy el nuevo miembro de Bad Luck…y me haré cargo del sintetizador…n.n espero que sea bienvenido por ustedes…eh…o.o Ryusaki-san?

La chica permaneció estática, con un rostro difícil de entender

---

La única persona que creyó la escucharía con atención, sin regañarla y decirle algo, fue Ryoma Echizen, y ya se encontraba ahí sentada, al lado de este, mientras no dejaba de teclear su lap-top.

-y mi loco sueño continua…

-hm…

-desearía despertarme en cualquier momento en medio de esto

-hm…

-y hay algo mas…el dijo que tenia 16 años… ¡16 años!...Bad Luck no es esa clase de banda¿Qué es lo que Fuji-san esta pensando?, no logro entenderlo del todo

Ryoma se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar a café…

-después de que me conoció, dijo que quería que practicáramos juntos, esta loco, así que solamente me salí de ahí

…se volvió a su lugar de trabajo, empezando a fumar, talvez le estaba tratando de poner atención a la castaña…aunque, dúdenlo

-Takeshi parecía estar de acuerdo con todo esto, pero no nada mas estamos cantando para ver mas o menos cuantos discos podemos vender…si ese mocoso se nos une, no creo que en verdad vendamos los discos que planeamos

El de cabellos verdes se levanto de golpe y se dirigió al baño, Sakuno seguía hablando con el (supuestamente) y estaba fuera del baño sentada en el suelo…

-ciertamente el niño ese es simpático, pero no es muy interesante que digamos…y además pero el tiene una actitud extraña… ¿Takeshi no puede estar celoso de mi felicidad, o si puede estarlo?-empezó a reírse

-ya es suficiente-hablo por primera vez Ryoma

-hm?

-que ya es suficiente, es hora de que te marches

-¿Por qué o.o?

-no tengo tiempo para tratar con estas estupideces

-discúlpame, prometo quedarme aquí sentadita en silencio total

-dije que te fueras, te vas a volver un dolor de ojos-exhalo de su cigarrillo

-pero…

-no creas que hay tanta intimidad solo por lo que paso una noche-Sakuno se sonrojo ligeramente ante la forma brusca de hablar-solo pensé que eras linda esa noche…y en estos momentos, me estas molestando

--------

Estaba sentada como ida en la sala de espera de S.M, mientras que era acompañada por Oishi…al parecer, Sakuno ya ni siquiera podía llorar porque no sentía que todo le estuviera pasando…porque…

-mi loco sueño sigue continuando

-ah…-Oishi la veía con compasión

-¡ah, ya quiero que esto acabe y despertarme!-se hundía dentro de la silla

-Ryusaki-san… ¿podría subir un momento?- Dan llamaba desde la parte de arriba

Una vez arriba, Takeshi estaba ajustando las cuerdas de su guitarra, mientras Fuji estaba dentro de la cabina, con el sintetizador y hablando por el micrófono

-hemos hechos los arreglo para Rage Beat, después de que usted no dijo ninguna palabra ayer

-ah… ¿arreglos?-estaba tirada boca abajo en una silla- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¡es mi canción!-se pego contra el vidrio de la cabina

-pero¿no quisiera escucharla?...le aseguro que no soy solamente un niño que arruinara su gran canción

Fue un breve duelo de miradas, la de Dan era de seguridad y confianza en si mismo que parecía ego, y la de Sakuno de un enfado que no se controlaba. La castaña soltó un quejido que se interpretaba con "haz lo que quieras", Dan volteo hacia Takeshi, el cual asintió con la cabeza,

Y la melodía que pertenecía a la canción empezó a sonar, dejando impresionada a Ryusaki, porque el chiquillo hizo que su canción se escuchara mil veces mejor

-los arreglos que Ryusaki-san hizo en su lyric no están mal-Fuji estaba tomando el te en un mueble de su oficina, hablando con Oishi, en compañía de Mister Taka , el cual observaba por la ventana-y se convertirá en un éxito, pero necesita que sea un éxito mayoritario, el solamente debería concentrarse en la vocalización, si no el no será capaz de mejorar

-ah, acerca de Dan-kun…

-¿no esta seguro acerca de el?-sonrio de una forma extraña

-¡no, eso quiero decir!

-me gusta este tipo de cosas, Oishi-san, es por eso que quiero que se detenga en trabajar como manager, y quiero que tome actos como el producto de la banda

-eh…-Oishi lanzo una mirada curioso al tipo alto de la ventana

-n.n no se preocupe, el es el manager de Eiji

_-¿en donde?-la voz de una mujer se escucho por las afuera_

_-¿A dónde van?_

Oishi se asomo por la puerta y vio correr a varios empleados en dirección al salón de cabina

-etto… ¿A dónde van todos?

Eiji que iba corriendo persiguiendo a todos se detuvo pero trotando en el mismo lugar

-nyah!... ¡algo asombroso esta pasando abajo!

-¿abajo o.o?

Sakuno estaba sin palabras, permaneció dentro de la cabina escuchando como su canción se hizo notablemente mejor en cuanto Dan toco el sintetizador, sus ideas no estaban muy claras ni en orden.

Había varias personas por fuera, escuchando maravillados la interpretación del nuevo integrante. Oishi y Eiji entraron corriendo hacia el lugar, y se sorprendieron ante el sonido, hasta el propio Kikumaru se maravillo.

-¡nyah, fue impresionante!... ¡excelente, excelente!-aplaudía emocionado

-¿Qué le pareció, Ryusaki-san?-Dan salio de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde la castaña estaba- claro que, si no le gusta como esta para cantar, podemos hacerle otros arreglos

Sakuno se levanto en silencio medio despierta

-eh… ¿Sakuno o.o?-llamo Kikumaru

-solamente voy al baño-fue lo único que dijo al desaparecer de la puerta.

Nadie entiendo su actitud…Takeshi empezaba a preocuparse en verdad por su amiga

Dentro del baño, Sakuno no dejaba de jalar el papel, y el lugar empezaba a inundarse de papel higiénico

-demonios¿Qué se cree ese?...ese pequeño mocoso hizo buenos arreglos… ¡que se vaya al infierno, maldita sea!

"…_no tengo tiempo para tratar con estas estupideces…"_

"…_en estos momentos, me estas molestando…"_

Recordar las palabras de Echizen la hizo enojarse aun mas, jalaba el papel histérica como si así todo fuera a solucionarse. Solo conseguía deprimirse aun más, a lo que estallo en llantos.

Llanto que fue escuchado por Takeshi, el cual permaneció afuera esperándola, a lo que tomo una decisión

---------

Estaba terminando de escribir. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y trono un poco su espalda por el cansancio, y como suele acostumbrar, prendió un cigarrillo. Volteo algo sorprendido hacia el banquillo donde la chica se había sentado la noche pasada. Volteo varias veces, como si la fuera a encontrar…hasta que dejo de hacer al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Abrió la puerta de forma brusca, y solo se encontró con Momoshiro en la entrada

Sakuno se encontraba en el parque donde conoció al escritor. Ya era noche, y el viento estaba frió, solo llevaba una pequeña chamarra pero una falda corta, haciendo que esta empezara a congelarse un poco, se llevo sus piernas hacia arriba y estaba abrazándose…pero no le importaba mucho…estaba demasiado deprimida

-soy una estupida…con razón Ryoma dijo eso, solo yo podré ser mi confidente…porque no hay nadie que me entienda del todo-estaba llorando-

-¿y luego?...ahora estas deprimida¿no se supone que tu y ellos están ocupados?-Ryoma apareció de esa forma repentina como siempre, asombrando a Sakuno

-Ryoma…-susurro mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-u-ú en verdad eres una tonta-dijo mientras se sentaba lejos de ella-solo te lo diré una vez mas-Sakuno corrió hacia donde ese estaba-el presidente de tu compañía, desecha a la gente que no tiene talento, y orienta a los que si tienen valor por el camino correcto…el no deja que la gente de desvanezca por ningún motivo,…o algo así,…el nuevo miembro y el nuevo manager, deberás confiar en ellos-volteo hacia la chica, se le hacia extraña que estuviera tan callada

-O.O

-debes darle las gracias a tu amigo

-¿mi amigo?-susurro

--Flash Back--

-supongo que tu eres, Takeshi-kun¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Ryoma hablo desde la puerta, el de pelo negro no paso… ¿acaso viniste a decirme, "no toques a mi Sakuno"?

-no, vengo a pedirle un favor-hizo una reverencia- por favor, cuide de ella

-ella no es molesta

-¿Qué estas diciendo?...si tu la haces llorar de alguna forma por su estupidez ingenua…nunca te lo perdonare

Rápidamente volvió a subirse en su motocicleta y se fue de forma rápida. Ryoma observaba desde arriba como el chico se marchaba

-bastante interesante esa persona…

--Fin Flash Back--

Se encontraban en la sala del apartamento de Ryoma. El hombre esta sentado fumando como siempre, mientras esperaba que Sakuno terminara de poner una cinta de video en el reproductor. La chica se sentó a la lado de este mientras observaba un concierto grabado de Nittle grasper de hace alguno años.

-Kikumaru-san cambio mi vida…por eso yo también quiero cantar-sus mejillas estaban rosadas-quiero decir, en verdad quiero cantar, porque deseo que la gente escuche mis canciones…no se como el lograba hacerlo, pero ciertamente el es talentoso…solamente olvide, lo que realmente quería hacer

-eso es porque eres idiota-hablo serio-tonta, tonta…tonta

-¡deja de llamarme tonta!-Ryoma apagaba el cigarrillo en cenicero- la gente que llama a otro tonto es porque es mas tonta…-se cayo al sentir como los ojos dorados de Ryoma la observaron de forma tentadora

-jum…-tomo el rostro de la chica empezando a acariciarla, acercándose a esta mientras hablaba de forma sensual-estas comenzando a ser un poco linda en este momento.

Sakuno se sonrojo en extremo, y aun más cuando los labios de Ryoma tomaron presos los suyos. La tumbo con delicadeza sobre el sofá, mientras Echizen se quitaba la camiseta blanca y se recostaba sobre ella, besándola de una forma que parecía querer comérsela. Sakuno solo tenía las manos a los lados, solo quería que Echizen se complaciera con ella, mientras esta disfrutaba.

-----

-¡nOn los miembros de Bad Luck ahora serán como hermanos!-Sakuno abrazaba por los lados a los dos chico

-U…-estaban conmocionados

-¡somos el equipo de trabajo perfecto!

-n.n ¿en verdad?...me da gusto escuchar eso

-por favor dénos una oportunidad, le aseguro no habrá problemas nOn-y los chicos seguían confundidos

-n.n me siento feliz de haber recomendado a mi primo como el nuevo miembro

…

…

-ara o.o?

-eh?...n.n ¿no lo mencione? –Takeshi y Oishi cayeron de la impresión, mientras Sakuno seguía tomando del hombro al chiquillo

-n.n supongo que no lo hiciste-dijo con dulzura Dan

-…T-Tu y mi loco sueño continua…

-nOn hai!-asintió el de pelo azulado

-ya deseo despertar de esto…

**Gracias a: **

* * *

**Kmila Krlota:** hay!, la exageración,…T-T déjame hacer esta historia hetero, XDD…es divertido…xke…Ryoma es Eiri….jojojo…u.u no se si leas esto…;-; matare a los ladrones…nos vemos después. Xau xau.

**Amichan91:** hell0o…gracias por leer, y me agrada que te guste, espero seguir viend0o tus reviews…see you!

**Lucy:** ;-; hmm…déjame decirte que en esta adaptación di mas fanservice que el anime…pues en realidad, Yuki nada mas besa al chico y la empuja al suelo, ¬.¬ pero todo se ve en sombros…u-u yo las complací con mas…XDD….grax x leer, espero seguir viendote. Bye!

**Raien:** gracias por tu tiempo en leer mi fic XP, espero siga gustando…o.o no se si haré lemmon…pero estoy poniendo muchos limes dentro de la historia…u-u se que no es lo mismo….u/u pero aun soy novata en eso. Ja ne!

**Brendaneko:** eso de ke si lo voy a continuar…u-u me sonó a ke nunca termino los fics…pero si, lo estoy continuando…;-; me estoy esforzando. Xau xau

**Arashi Shinomori:** me encanta la pareja d KurumiXFuji…o.oU y creo ser la única, jaja…XD, bueno es que de hecho, amo cualquier pareja que tenga que ver con Fuji (yaoi o no yaoi XD). Sip, viva Shuichi °¬°…y mi lindo Fujisaki…jajaja,…Yuki, ¬.¬ a veces lo odio, xke es muy desgraciado…y a veces lo amo y me idiotiza XP, es amor apache, jaja. No se en que me dices que me ofendes jajaja…X3, pero no te preocupes…así el mensaje, te agregue a mi msn…o.o para hablar mejor de eso…xke ya me resulto tentadora la idea de la adaptación, mas xke Loveless lo tengo español, jojojo. Nos vemos luegitoz….ja ne!

**Carla:** hell0!,gracias por decir que me esta quedando igual, XD…u-u me cuesta mucho la traducción xke no keda como debe ser o.o…y lueg0o hay cosas que como Shu es niño, Sakuno no puede hacer (la pelea d Hiro y Shu x ejemplo, la tuve que suavizar). O.o realmente no encontre el error que me dices…y mira que lei y lei….supongo que es que Momo no tiene mirada felina XD…si no es eso, u-u ya no...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**Sakuratsubasa:** ha!,grax x los dos reviews XD…y grax x leer, espero sigas leyendo, bye!

**Aizawa Yuuichi:** ¡le echare ganas!...lo prometo XD, xau xau!

**Y a todos los que leyeron, gracias!!**


	4. Wave Shock

**La li ho!:**

Tshhh...saben?...se supone que estoy estudiando, u-ú claro, mis papas no me creen...y hacen bien en no hacerlo...pero no me importa...ya tenia que subir este capitulo

Me tarde mucho, disculpen, pero es que ensegida que regrese de mis vacaciones, me pusieron a trabajar...;-; fue horrible...¡odio la prepa!...

¬.¬U es un martirio...

Para las que si vieron Gravitation, se daran cuenta de que este capitulo empieza algo diferente,... pero como les he dicho, tambien me estoy basando en el manga...me e dado de topes para ver como arreglo esto, y creo que quedara iem n.n!...no sera complicado

Weno, dejando todo eso, ya empezara el fic!

Al capitulo en si, le falta RyoSaku...¡pero esperen el siguiente!...nserio!...sera mas emocionante!...este esta mas como que intrigoso...X3

Disculpen la demora...¡EMPIEZA!

**

* * *

**

Gravitation

**Capitulo 2-. Wave Shock**

-¡demos lo mejor el día de hoy!

Sakuno llego con energía de sobra, como siempre. En cuanto entro a los estudios de S.M, empezó a cantar a capela. No hace falta decir como Momoshiro y Taichi la observaron al ver como se movía con el micrófono y las piruetas que daba

-¿Qué le pasa a Ryusaki-san?

-esta lleno de energía -.-…-la chica empezó a dar vueltas en remolino

-ó-Ou ugh…-Dan entendía menos que nunca al vocalista

-ah…-Takeshi hizo una mirada de cansancio- ella consigue esa energía gracias al encanto y belleza de cierta persona

-me entere de eso por Syusuke-san-Sakuno seguía brincando por todo el lugar- e oído los rumores sobre Ryoma "Eiri" Echizen en cuanto a sus relaciones con mujeres¿Qué parte de eso le atrae a Ryusaki-san?

-u-u es lo que todavía trato de entender…

-¡ya estamos listos, OK!-se quedo quieta sosteniendo el micrófono y los dos chicos la voltearon a ver- ¿ya puedo empezar a cantar?... ¡rápido, rápido!

-bueno, a mi me agrada ese espíritu-explico mientras acomodaba unas hojas-ya que me uní, me asegurare que Bad Luck se venda bien, no puedo decepcionar las expectativas de Syusuke-san

-eres muy ambiciosa¿lo sabias?

-claro n.n

Estaban ya en sus lugares, Dan tomo su teclado y Hiro la guitarra, todo estaba bien…

-hold up!-un extranjero de gafas oscuras derribo la puerta con y amenazo con una pistola

-O.OuU-los tres chicos quedaron choqueados, con cara de susto y levantando sus manos al aire

-ustedes tres, a partir de ahora, seguirán mis instrucciones por favor…no traten de poner resistencia

-¿un ladrón armado?-susurro Dan

-;-;Uu buahhh!-Sakuno estaba aterrada

-¿va usted a robar el estudio?

-¡por favor, perdóneme la vida!-seguía llorando

-por favor salgan ahora, el auto los espera

-nyahh!!-Sakuno estaba como gato asustado rasgando el piso y llorando

-¡es un secuestro!-exclamo el menor

-no, eso no es cierto, estoy aquí para recogerlos

- .. –Sakuno por fin se quedo quieta

-¿no va a enviarnos al cielo, o algo así?-pregunto Takeshi

-si, yo los llevare a un lugar realmente bueno-se quito sus gafas

-¡Tu!-exclamo Sakuno asombrada

-gusto en conocerlos, por favor, llámenme Taka n.n, a partir de hoy seré el manager de ustedes

De un momento a otro, se encontraban montados en una camioneta, que era conducida por Oishi

-es verdad, a partir de hoy, el será el nuevo manager de Bad Luck

-demo… ¿usted no era el manager de Kikumaru san?

-no problem!-exclamo aleteando ligeramente sus manos-e renunciado de ese cargo, Eiji ya no necesita mas mi ayuda, después de haber escuchado su debut, e venido porque me he interesado en ustedes…se ven muy divertidos

-¡deja de jugarnos bromas!-advirtió la castaña- tomamos nuestro trabajo enserio

-esta bien, Ryusaki-kun, Mr. Taka tiene muchas conexiones, el es muy trabajador

-o.ó-a la chica no le convencía mucho

-ó.ó- Dan la observaba extrañado

-el nos consiguió esta gran oportunidad

-entonces¿Cuál este trabajo tan urgente?-pregunto Hiro en tono sobrio

Oishi dio freno a la camioneta, indicando que habían llegando a su destino, Sakuno aun que estaba en medio se estiro para abrir la ventana y Fujisaki se acomodo para observar junto con ella

-ya llegamos-afirmo el de traje bajando de la camioneta

-esto es… ¿una estación de televisión?-susurro asombrada

Entraron al gran edificio y se encaminaron a un cuarto pequeño que era como un camerino, donde Oishi estaba sirviendo te al grupo y al manager.

-para hacer esta historia corta,…la gente que se suponía iba a participar en el programa de tv, tuvo un accidente, entonces como no podrán hacerlo, Bad Luck los sustituirá-se percato que la mesa empezaba a temblar, volteando sus ojos hacia la castaña la cual estaba con sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa y la cabeza baja- Ry..Ryusaki-kun¿ocurre algo malo?

-¡finalmente lo hicimos¡estaremos en tv, en tv!-se levanto enérgica alzando sus puños en pose de triunfo-dio un brinco casi imposible (solo ella podría hacer eso) rodando por la mesa, mientras Dan y Hiro la detuvieron (el tecladista lloraba nervioso, y Hiro ya estaba acostumbrado)-¡Bad Luck aparecerá en televisión nacional!

-n.nU si lo hicimos-afirmo Hiro

-nunca creí que apareceríamos en televisión tan rápido-agrego Dan

Oishi los veía desconcertados por el buen humor que traían, mientras el manager solo tomaba te de forma tranquila

-nOn dígame, dígame… ¿Qué clase de programa será?-Sakuno hacia una bolita rodando ligeramente en la mesa- la verdad no me preocupa, mientras estemos en cualquier show de música

-bueno-el productor bajo la vista- no es un show de música

-es un programa de preguntas-dijo el manager al momento de dejar de tomar te

-o.ó-los tres chicos se quedaron sin habla

-ah… ¿no les gusta la idea?-se oía nervioso Oishi-es verdad, esto es solo una sustitución para un grupo de comedia en un espectáculo de concursos,…y otro grupo de S.M, ASK, estará en un programa musical en vivo en esta misma estación-empezó a llorar de nervios, corrió en remolino en su ataque de estrés y se fue a dar de tope en una pared, quedando en el suelo-me siento tan inútil como productor-hizo un charco de lagrimas

-pero televisión, es televisión¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-dijo Taka de forma seria

-…-estaba seria, y puso una sonrisa de confianza- por supuesto, que lo haré…Bad Luck hará su primera aparición televisiva¡y dará lo mejor!-los otros integrantes sonreían en forma de estar de acuerdo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-a menos intenta escuchar la historia- Kurumi había ido de visita a casa de su hermano menor

-no necesito escuchar historias sobre el-Ryoma estaba sentado en el sofá de casa, fumando como siempre-yo ya se todo-su voz denotaba su fastidio

-talvez para ti este bien con todo esto, pero el esta en una difícil situación

-aquella historia ha sido decidida ya

-es porque estoy preocupada por ti, Ryoma

-¡si, de acuerdo!-subió el volumen de su voz

-se como te sientes, pero esto no esta en cualquier tarifa

Se quedaron callados,…la mujer sabia que el no daría su brazo a torcer

-ya se que no escucharas-dio unos paso, y encontró en una mesilla una taza muy colorida como para ser de su hermano- ¿ella ha estado aquí?

-ella solamente viene por largos ratos sin avisarme

-ya lo sabes, esta ahora en un medio mucho mas asfixiante que el tuyo, no es cualquier mujer, y tu también eres famoso

-eso ya lo se-dijo aburrido

-Ryoma, no deseo que te vuelvan a lastimar-empezaba a alejarse-al menos trata de guardar eso en tu mente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿ok¿ok?... ¿seguros que están bien?-Oishi los iba martirizando con sus gritos camino al foro- pongan atención, como panelistas invitados del programa, procuren no llamar tanto la atención,…respondan las preguntas de forma directa, no hagan cosas raras…y ni se les ocurra molestar a las demás personas que participan en el programa¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien Oishi-san…O.O-retrocedió un paso y piso sin querer a su productor

-O.Ou-Dan lo observo como chillaba en quedito

-¡había prometido a Ryoma llegar temprano y cenar juntos¿Qué voy ha hacer?

-podrás llamarlo mas tarde-dijo su amigo dándole una palmeada en su hombro-si le dices que un trabajo importante, el no se molestara contigo

-¿crees eso o.o?

-oh¡pero miren quienes están aquí!-un chico de cabellos negro los había visualizado, junto con uno de cabello gris, los dos miembros de Ask

-¿de nuevo ellos?-susurro Sakuno sorprendida, el guitarrista los vio con desagrado, y el novato en el grupo no los reconocía

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en un lugar como este?-dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo?

-¿están visitando la estación de televisión como si estuvieran en la escuela?-dijo el de cabello gris

-ah,…no… nosotros solamente…-Oishi iba a dar una explicación, mientras movía sus manos con nervios

-debe estar muy bien tener tanto tiempo en manos para perder-comenzó el primero-lastima que nosotros, tenemos que irnos a un programa musical

El nuevo manager no comprendía mucho la situación que pasaba, y Oishi los veía con nerviosismo y desagrado, Hiro estaba molesto, esos tipos realmente no eran de su agrado

-¡ustedes…!-Dan estuvo apunto de reclamar, el chico estaba bravo, pero la mano de su líder lo detuvo-¿Ryusaki-san?

-di lo que se te venga en gana, pero nosotros tomaremos nuestras propias medidas-pero justo ahora, solo estoy viendo a una persona que avienta aire caliente

-¡quien te crees!-se iba a lanzar sobre la chica

-¡detente!-la voz del vocalista de Ask había sonado

-Otabe…-ambos chicos se voltearon

-no pelees con esos chicos de segunda, Mizuki-puso su mano sobre el hombro de este, los de Bad Luck lo observaron con odio -vamonos, y tu también, Jin-le dijo al de cabello gris

-ah, hai-ambos empezaron a marcharse

-ah, y tu…¡si sigues siendo tan impulsiva, te crearas muchos problemas, jovencita!

-pues, si soy jovencita… ¡por eso nunca entiendo lo que dicen los viejitos como ustedes!-saco su lengua en forma juguetona y de burla

-bien pues, entonces vete a la primaria a jugar con tus amiguitas-sonrio con burla, y se marcho del lugar

**¡Ese ojos de alcancía, me las pagara muy caro!**

El anuncio de On Air se encendió, el programa en donde saldría Bad Luck estaba empezando, y el conductor del programa estaba presentando. Oishi estaba por un lado muriéndose de nervios, y prácticamente rezando a Buda, el pobre hombre estaba temblando, Taka le daba palabras de aliento y una sonrisa confiada, pero el otro sabia, de los actos impulsivo que la vocalista tenia.

-ne, Takeshi, Taichi-hablo la chica, con una sonrisa por demás fingida

-hai?-estaban igual que ella

-ese chico ojos de alcancía¿no les parece molesto?

-ah, si-respondió el guitarrista

-seguro que si-y este fue el tecladista

-y los programas musicales, no son los únicos en los que se tiene la oportunidad de cantar¿verdad?-siguió con esa sonrisa

-oh, si

-seguro que si

-¡bueno, ahora vamos con nuestra primera pregunta!-hablo el conductor-¿Qué es lo que esta hecho…-Sakuno oprimió rápidamente el botón verde para participar- ¡oh, eso fue muy rápido, Bad Luck!

-anno,… lo siento, pero nosotros no necesitamos un millón de yen…-sonrio-si nosotros ganamos¿nos dejarían cantar aquí?

**--fuera de la televisión--**

-que… ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?-Ryoma estaba viendo la televisión, y se mostraba confundido ante la actitud de la chica

**--fuera de la televisión--**

**-**ah!!-Oishi se llevo las manos a su cabeza- ¡Ryusaki-kun¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?... ¿que le voy a decir al presidente?

-hm, esto es interesante-el productor del programa, que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de controles, dio aviso para que fuera positiva la respuesta

-eh…bueno, no se si…-el conductor vio un letrero que decía OK- oh, de acuerdo, si Bad Luck gana, no se le dará el dinero, si no que… ¡cantaran aquí!

El publico aplaudió, y se oían murmuros de querer oírlos cantar, SakUno choco su mano con la de Hiro y el menor sonreía…el único con drama era Oishi

-lo sabia, Sakuno es muy interesante…-la voz de Taka era de haber descubrido algo grande

-¡no tiene nada de interesante esta situación!-grito en llanto el otro

-bueno, entonces la primera pregunta es para Bad Luck,…la única pista es…duele cuando te pegan con ella… ¿Qué es?-la cara de Sakuno era de gran confianza y como si fuera muy sabia, Dan era tan joven e incrédulo, que sonreía con felicidad, el que ya sabia como resultaría, era Takeshi.

-…-levanto su dedo índice y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas- ¡una roca!

BEEP BEEP-respuesta incorrecta-…Oishi estaba en el suelo, al parecer, Taka no podía creer el poco cerebro de la chica, los otros dos integrante del grupo se fueron de lado

-Momoshiro-san¿seguro que estaremos bien?-la voz de Dan era de suplica

-¡ah!-choco su puño contra su mano-¡debo tomar medidas en esto!

-fuera de la televisión-

-¡Es una emergencia, Otabe, Jin!-Mizuki entro casi tumbando la puerta del pequeño camerino que les brindaron a Ask

-¿Qué pasa, Mizuki¿Por qué el escándalo?...ya vamos a comenzar a ensayar-respondió el líder, leyendo unos hojas

-¡es…es…es sobre el concurso de Bad Luck!

-ah¿te refieres al de aquella gata salvaje¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¡enciendan la televisión!... ¡hazlo tu Jin, no has hecho casi nada hoy!

- -.-Uu pues no me dicen…-

-¡esta bien, veamos el programa, no me gustan mucho…pero tu insistes

-dentro de la televisión-

-¡pregunta n°4!,…científico británico que expresa la dirección de la corriente eléctrica utilizando un dedo dentro de un campo magnético…-

-…-Momoshiro oprimió el botón- ¡ley de Fleming!

-¡Correcto!

Takeshi iba respondiendo todas las preguntas, sin dejarle siquiera una al otro equipo…Sakuno fue renegada de su cargo, y empezó a bailotear de victoria por detrás, Taichi estaba llorando de alegria

-El autor del sonido de Las olas y patriotismo fue…

-¡Mishima Yukio!

-¿Cuánto es 3 mas cinco millones?

-cinco millones tres -.-U…

-¿Cuál es el alimento favorito de Maki Murakami?

-la papa O.o

-¡Momoshiro Takeshi de Bad Luck es muy culto, felicitamos al ingenioso guitarrista!

-fuera de tele-

-si…si ellos ganan¿cantaran en vivo?-Mizuki temblaba

-ya veo…con que quieren aprovechar su aparición en televisión,…están desafiando a Ask, no…mejor dicho, a Otabe Keigo…-los otros dos chicos lo observaron con algo de miedo

-a pesar de ser una aficionada, se cree demasiado… ¡maldita enana!

-dentro-

-¡Muy bien, ahora seguiremos con la etapa de preguntas, Corre y Bang!, elegiremos a un miembro de cada grupo para que suba a una maquina corredora y avance velozmente, si logran encender la luz, tendrán derecho a responder la pregunta

--aparece en pantalla el miembro elegido: Sakuno Ryusaki--

Con determinación, avanzo y se poso en la maquina, empezó a hacer según ella "calentamiento", porque mas bien, parecía hacer el ridículo.

-¿esta bien que sea Ryusaki-san?-murmuro en secreto Dan

-ella es muy rápida, confiemos en que podrá

-¡comencemos con las preguntas!...en ingles Inu es Dog,…entonces¿Cómo se dice Neko?

-kya!-Sakuno corrió como loca escapando del loquero, poniendo tanta fuerza que logro ella encender la luz

-oh, Ryusaki-san es muy rápida, díganos cual es la respuesta…

- $&/(#!-sonriendo alegremente

-…-los miembros de Bad Luck se fueron de lado- talvez, no debemos confiarnos de ella

-cuarto de controles-

-señor productor¿Qué hacemos?, la chica esta perdiendo y los espectadores se están divirtiendo mucho o.o, es seguro que la joven pierda

-¡estupido!-el hombre le dio un sape al técnico-¡precisamente eso quiero que suceda!,…¿Cuándo has visto que alguien gane en un programa de concursos?... ¡es absurdo!,…en casos como estos, debemos modificar las cifras¿has entendido?-el chico asintió- ¡aunque haga todo lo posible por alcanzar la gloria, se le escapara de las manos¿Qué no has visto otros programas?

-oh¿entonces, piensan engañar a la pobre Ryusaki-san?-la voz de un hombre mayor se escucho desde la puerta, el sujeto llevaba lentes oscuros- así no tiene chiste

-¿Quién demonios es usted?... ¡solo el personal puede entrar aquí!

-se-señor productor, esta persona es…

-¡no me interesa quien sea, fuera de aquí!-el hombre se sintió ofendido

-no esta bien que le grite a los desconocidos, veo que usted no es nada astuto…-se quito lo lentes- así nunca sobresaldrá

-¡Fuji Syusuke!-exclamo el productor-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué no me escucho?...si hace esto, no tendra chiste

-o.oU

-la petición de mis cantantes es seria, si ganan este concurso, rechazaran el millón siempre y cuando los dejen cantar una melodía en su programa-sonreía de manera seria-no se trata de un gran alboroto, para que se alardee de esa manera…todos contienen su aliento frente al televisor, para ver el desenlace, supongo que ustedes quieren rating para su programa, y esos espectadores ansían ver un final divertido

-fuera-

-¡muy bien, ahora veamos el puntaje!... ¡el equipo de la nieve va a la cabeza con treinta mil puntos!... ¡después Bad Luck con veinticinco mil puntos!...faltan dos preguntas¿será posible que a estas alturas del juego, se cambien los papeles?

-demonios,…ya no se que hacer-Sakuno estaba hincada, con sus energías bajas-¡soy una estupida!...;-; debí ponerme a estudiar mas en la escuela…

-Ryusaki-san se ve muy mal…-susurro Dan

-¡no te desanimes, Sakuno!-porreaba el tecladista

-ahora, es nuestra ultima pregunta,…que equivale el doble, es decir, 10,000 puntos…en este punto del juego¡cualquier equipo puede ganar!...es sobre literatura

-¡Sakuno, no es momento de reproches…corre, corres!

-¡Es un experto con los relatos de romance, escribe de una manera sutil y transparente…su trabajo es muy "cool", fue nominado al premio de literatura "Naoki" el año pasado…

-¡ah, ya no quiero saber nada mas!...¡me voy…

-¡todos dicen que es un escritor sumamente apuesto…

-o-ó ¿Qué?...-¿muy apuesto?... ¿autor de historias de amor?-Sakuno se levanto enérgica y empezó a correr-

-…su carisma lo hace popular entre las mujeres!... ¿de quien estoy hablando?

-¡es el hombre mas apuesto de todo Japón!...¡su carácter es pésimo, pero cuando duerme pone una cara tan tierna!...¡el color de su pelo es natural!...¡nació el 24 de diciembre, su tipo de sangre es AB¡su comida favorita es el paffet de chocolate, los pasteles y la Ponta!-corría como loca hablando sola, la luz se encendió

-¡¿Quién es el enamorado de Sakuno?!-exclamo Takeshi emocionado

-Ryusaki-san, la respuesta!

-¡Ryoma "Eiri" Echizen!

Sale confeti y serpentina del techo, Sakuno gana

-¡respuesta correcta, el equipo de Bad Luck revirtió milagrosamente los papeles!

-¡lo logramos!-Sakuno se lanzo a abrazar a los otros dos chicos, toda emocionada

--fuera-

Ryoma había estado viendo todo el programa, con su fría mirada y sin inmutarse, sin sus cigarros y lejos de cualquier bebida alcohólica, solo serio, observando…

-esa idiota…

-con Ask-

-¿van a cantar…?...no lo creo…-susurro Mizuki

-¡no seas tonto!, en ese lugar no tienen instrumentos musicales, además, se trata de un programa en vivo

-dentro-

Los tres chicos victoreaban su victoria, mientras el presidente Fuji se acercaba

-felicidades, ahora, su premio-les entregaba un micrófono

-¡Fuji-san!... ¿que hace aquí?-Sakuno estaba sorprendida con la aparición de este

Se acercaba una de las trabajadoras de lugar, vestida de conejita, llevando un sintetizador y una guitarra a los miembros

-o.oUu eh?-los tres chicos no entendía

-supuse que algo así pasaría, así que estaba preparado-exclamo el nuevo manager

-¡vamos, rechazaron un millón de yen como premio, así que canten como si nunca lo hubieran hecho!-Fuji los iba empujando con fuerza

-o.o

-o-o

-nOn a la orden!!!-exclamo Sakuno, los demás sonrieron

Con la nueva renovación de la canción, cantaron su primer sencillo, "Rage Beat"

Otabe Keigo estaba en los pasillos, golpeando una pared, confundido, más que nada.

-¿Quién es esa chica?...puede cantar hasta en una mala situación¿y aun puede sacar ese tipo de voz?... ¡esa chica!

-¡es increíble lo que paso!

Personas iban corriendo hacia el cuarto de control del programa donde Bad Luck se había presentado, argumentando lo bien que el rating había subido y sobre la aparición imprevista de Fuji Syusuke, y que el había sido el causante del éxito. Otabe los espiaba.

-fue buena idea haber seguido el plan de Fuji-dijo el producto

-entonces¿esta es una de sus promociones originales?

Apretaba los puños enfurecido

-no lo acepto… ¿crees que aceptare cosas como estas?-susurro con odio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-ah, tengo que irme rapido-trotaba en su lugar, esperando que el semáforo diera el pase- ¡espero que Ryoma no este molesto!

-tranquila-sonrio su amigo-estoy seguro que estuvo viéndote en televisión

-eh?...-sonrio incrédula- ¿Ryoma viendo esa clase de programas?-ronroneo como gatita, luego poso su vista al semáforo, seguía en rojo- ah!, ya no puedo esperar mas!...¡voy a pasarme sea como este!

-o-oU

-¡ya lo tengo!...-una colegiala salio de un tienda de libros- ¡es el nuevo libro de Ryoma Eiri!...¡lo tengo!

-finalmente lo conseguiste, y eso que esta agotado en todos lados-dijo su acompañante femenina

-ah!-se sonrojo y abrazo el libro- no puedo esperar para leerlo y adentrarme en el mundo de Eiri-sama!

-ne, Ryoma Eiri es genial escribiendo novelas…y es tan guapo

-¡quiero a alguien como el!-las chicas se iban alejando

-ne, el es muy popular-comento Takeshi

-sip, el es genial

-pero, tu eres la que esta mas cerca de el ahora

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-susurro triste- Ryoma nunca me dice otra cosa mas que llamarme estupida , tonta, lo que sea…n.nU el solo…-Takeshi rio nervioso-…por eso…

-n.nU ya veo…

-pero no me daré por vencida

En un cuarto lujoso, una chica de cabellos largos y rubios estaba leyendo. Tenia una mirada triste, y no mostraba felicidad. Cerró el libro de nombre "Cool", el nuevo lanzamiento de Ryoma Echizen; lo acaricio con la yema d los dedos. Luego sus ojos optaron por una mirada decidida

-Ryoma-san, ya no puedo esperar por mas tiempo

Se levanto de la cama, y empezó a buscar algunas cosas de diario.

* * *

Gracias a: 

SaPaLu7: ps que weno que te guste el fic, aunque realmente no es mi historia...X3 pero mi esfuerzo esta en la adaptacion y el traducir...u-u...neh, tu sige leyendo XD...Que weno que te agrade Kurumi, es tan linda...X3 y divertida...puso mucho para hacer a Fuji nervioso...jojojo...ella me agrada...asi, gracias por lo de esa vez, de corregirme XD...u-u son cositas que se me pasan T-T. xau xau.

Leihen: Dan, es primo de Fuji...u-ú no lo deje claro, me disculpo enserio,...error mio. Espero sigas leyendo, y espero tratar de actualizar pronto, ja ne!

Ivi79: Jejeje, version hetero, me sono como si fuera original esta cosa y no un fic XD, gracias por leer. Si yo se que se me van muchos detallitos, desde un principio adverti que los dialogos de Sakuno los dejo en masculino,...reviso muy iem, pero siempre se me va, comprendeme ;-; es dificil...XD, weno, espero sigas leyendo. xau xau

Kmi-san: Es que Dan es tierno nOn!...pero espera, xke luego sacara sus uñas, muajaja...el personaje es medio amargo, pero es tan adorable. Comprendo que para algunas es dificil ver Yaoi, de hecho...sigo sin entender xke soy tan fan de yaoi, ;-; si son tan guapos, solo me doy de topes gritando "son gaysss"...ejem, see, y despues babeo X33...ah, no me hagas caso, deliro...en fin, espero te siga gustando mi adaptacion...y...hm, creo que en este capi ya sabras quien es la que hace de Ayaka, solo te dire, que el personaje que tomare, sera el del manga, mas que nada. adiositos!

Lucy: espera y veras...estoy esperando el momento oportuno para no dejar con emocion a nadie, tehehe,...xau xau.

yuky-san02: n.nU ya actualize, gomen la demora...espero te guste el capitulo,...el proximo sera mas de woow!!

tatan-kun: holazzzz!!...jeje, weno...tu nunca me djas nd para agradecerte, todo lo hablamos x msn,...pero en fin, grax x leer, haber que opinas de este, va?...xau xau

Shirley18: o.oU oh, gracias...espero actualizar mas pronto.

Weno es todo...gracias por leer,...

xau xau...

...GOTHiC&LoLiTa


	5. Winding Road

**La li ho!:**

Después de medio botar todos mis fics, por fin he vuelto con esta adaptación de mi serio shonen-ai/yaoi: Gravitation.

Yo les recomendaría, que bajaran las canciones de esta serie. Si este género de anime no les gusta, mínimo no se priven de las grandes, bellas y pegajosas canciones de esta serie.

Ahora, pasemos a lo del fic.

Quiero decirles, que es imposible no filtrar shonen-ai en este fic. Como en el caso de Ryoga, mas abajo lo verán. Pero no se preocupen, que de eso hay muy poco. Aunque debo admitir, que es muy divertido hacer esas escenas, porque los personajes en realidad no son así XDD.

Después de la ausencia de RyoSaku en el capitulo anterior, aquí esta este, donde le metí un poco mas de calor. Esperen a que ponga el verdadero lemmon, estoy buscando la escena adecuada, y creo que ya se cual será XDD, oh see!.

* * *

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 5-. Winding Road**

Ensayar Rage Beat, y llevarla a su máximo esplendor, era lo que tenían en meta fija los miembros de Bad Luck. Claro, era el primer sencillo, y la primera canción en donde Dan Taichi había contribuido.

Es por eso que durante esa mañana, la banda estaba practicando la canción. Todo iba bien. Takeshi tocaba como siempre, y el menor tocaba su instrumento con la dedicación que siempre ponía, más la voz de la chica se escuchaba baja. No respecto a su volumen, si no al entusiasmo que le ponía. De un momento a otro, dejo de cantar sin aviso. Takashi la volteo a ver confundido, y Dan elevo apago el sintetizador, con una mirada de frustración.

-perdón, perdón-Sakuno movía su mano- no puedo hacer esto ahora, tomemos un descanso

-¿otra vez? O.ó?-replico el de cabello azulado, observando como la vocalista tomaba asiento

-n.nUu calma, calma-repitió Oishi- Ryusaki-kun¿te sientes bien?-veía a la chica con la cabeza baja

-no realmente T-T

-¿te peleaste con Ryoma-san, o algo parecido?-dijo el guitarrista, mientras dejaba de beber algún refresco-Sakuno murmuro y movía la cabeza en negación-ah¿entonces hay demasiado cariño, que te ha causado sueño?-sonrio; los ojos rojos lo vieron por unos instantes, mas luego volvieron a bajar, y ella negó

-mas bien, yo soy la que carece de esa voluntad-se revolvía los cabellos de enfrente, y después poso su mano en la frente

-¿y si mejor nos vamos?-hablo Dan, Oishi volteo a verlo-en estos momentos, no podemos practicar

-Big news!-la voz del manager extranjero se escucho al momento que el hombre entro por la puerta, todos voltearon a verlo- estén felices, han aprobado que Bad Luck tenga un concierto en vivo

-¿Qué?-los ánimos volvieron a la chica, la cual corrió al manager- ¿es enserio?-esbozo una sonrisa

-yes, pero este no es como el de la vez pasada, en esta ocasión, solo destacara Bad Luck-afirmo Taka

-¡dime, dime!-Sakuno apretujaba la playera del hombre, y la movía con desesperación- ¿Cuándo es¿Dónde es?-Mr.Taka saco dos dedos de sus manos, Sakuno la vio interrogativa e hizo el mismo movimiento, pero pensando en el símbolo de amor y paz- ¿V?

-dos días, a partir de hoy

-¿dos días O.o?-todos gritaron conmocionados ante la aproximación de tiempo

-si, el lugar es "Ruido" (N/A: el lugar, así se llama en realidad, no esta traducido)

-"Ruido" es donde Nittle Grasper hizo su debut¡es una leyenda!-dijo Takeshi, muy emocionado ante el lugar

-voy a hacer el debut en el mismo lugar donde Kikumaru-san dio su primer concierto-la voz de Sakuno se oía como de una niña soñadora, luego puso una de sabelotodo- ¿será esto a lo que llaman destino?

-uOu se llama "contactos"-dijo Dan con voz cansada, Sakuno lo volteo a ver como dando gracias de romper su ilusión-como sea, son solo dos días¡eso es un suicidio!

-¿ya esta decidido así?-Oishi se veía mas nervioso que nadie- ¿no se podría hacer algún cambio?-sonrio como rogon

-esta bien así, esto ya esta decidido-sonrio Taka, con mucha confianza

-lo supuse- se puso cabizbajo, Takeshi lo observo con lastima

-todo esto es por lo que sucedió en Quiz Depot, de ahora en adelante, Bad Luck sera muy popular y serán "mariscos que bailan (n/a: significa afortunado)

-se esta refiriendo a "Ascensión de anguila"-.-Uu (n/a: que eso significa que esta subiendo rapido) –dijo Takeshi

-Mr. Taka, no puedo entender esto-hablo Dan- ¿Cuánto tiempo planea estar confiando en el azar y en la suerte?

-bueno, bueno-Sakuno se aprovecho de que le llevaba unos centímetros, y tomo al chico por los hombros, el cual, la vio con cara de pocos amigos- nOn no debemos preocuparnos por cosas que ya están decididas-el guitarrista sonrio conforme las palabras- ¡me siento llena de energía!-lo soltó y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas-ahora-apunto a un punto equis- deja de estar ahí parado suspirando¡vamos a practicar ya mismo!-empezó a bailotear y dar palmadas

-estoy apunto de renunciar o.ó-murmuro el tecladista con voz fúnebre

La noche llego muy pronto, claro, según ellos, que se la pasaron practicando toda la tarde. Takeshi acompañaba a su amiga hasta la casa, caminando por el parque, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa.

-una zanahoria para un caballo, y un concierto en vivo para Sakuno, eso eso-hablaba el mas alto-pero, he visto que en estos días, andas ligeramente mas disciplinada

-ne, Takeshi-hablo Sakuno, con una voz seria-te diré la verdad, me siento honrada-se recargo sobre un barandal, que daba un precipicio,…porque mi sueño de ser profesional se esta logrando, y creo que las cosas están por buen camino-Takeshi se acercaba- pero ir a la TV y tener un concierto en vivo es como…no se…

-¿no es normal estar nerviosa?-pregunto confirmando

-y las cosas con Ryoma han estado muy bien-sonrio-por eso, estoy impresionada de cómo todas las cosas han estado marchando tan bien

-ja¿me estas diciendo, que te estas asustando de estar tan feliz?

-¡así es nOn!-grito con voz santurrona

-voy a matarte-la golpeo en la cabeza con algo de fuerza, quedando algo conmocionada

-¡no quiero!-la voz dulce de una chica se escucho algo cerca; una rubia de cabellos rubios y azules, de vestimenta moderna, pero conservadora

-vamos a divertirnos juntos-una voz ronca y pervertida se escucho después, el hombre iba acompañado de otro

-¡no puedo hacer eso!, por favor, déjeme ir-suplico

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, si tu fuiste la que se acerco primero-la sostenía de las manos

-solo estaba preguntando una dirección-su mirada reflejaba miedo

Takeshi agarro una de las manos del hombre que molestaba a la chica, la sostuvo con tanta fuerza, que de inmediato soltó a la rubia. De golpe, se soltó del agarre de Momoshiro, y la chica corrió a esconderse. Sakuno ya estaba a la par de su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, perdedor?-encaro al guitarrista

-nosotros somos los que aparecieron en el popular Quiz Depot nOn-la castaña tomo pose de niña adorable, imitada por Takeshi

-y también somos una asombrosa banda de j-pop que dará un concierto en vivo en dos días nOn

-¡somos Bad Luck nOn!-paso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y lo dijeron a coro y cantando

-¿acaso están haciéndonos una broma?-los dos tipos tomaran de la camisa a cada uno de los de Bad Luck- ¡porque esto no se me hace divertido!-se acerco a Momoshiro

-de acuerdo, lo siento n.n-

Después de un "eh? Confundido, Takeshi dio un cabezazo al agresor, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El otro sujeto observo a su compañero al suelo, mientras Sakuno aprovecho para quitar la mano de este, darle en seco en la quijada y derrumbarlo dándole una patada en la rodilla. Mientras, la chica que era la defendida, observaba como los dos chicos seguían golpeando a sus agresores, para después de tenerlos en el suelo, empezar a pintarles algo en la cara.

-¡esto es algo de fan service!-dijo Sakuno

-¡esta terminado!-pinto en la cara del sujeto el nombre de Bad Luck y algunas otras cosas, como su nombre

-¡si estaban tan desesperados en conseguir nuestro autógrafo, solo debieron decirnos!-Sakuno pinto al sujeto haciéndolo parecer mujer

-señorita¿esta herida?-Takeshi se acerco a la rubia

-hai, estoy bien-el sonido del estomago hambriento de la joven retumbo con fuerza. El guitarrista la observo, mientras esta se sonrojaba de la pena. Mas empezaron a reír por no saber bien que decir

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los chicos llevaron a la señorita a un restaurant, realmente se veía hambriento, bueno, se escuchaba. Había un plato de spaghetti y una bebida frente a ella. Mas la empezo a contemplar.

-¿no piensas comer?-hablo Sakuno

-eh, hai, buen provecho-enrollo la pasta en el tenedor

-es peligroso que una niña como tu este paseando en lugares como ese, mas si estas sola-hablo Sakuno, dándose cuenta de que la chica era algo tímida y no sabia defenderse-

-fue una suerte que estuviéramos de paso-agrego Takeshi

-si, lo siento mucho-dejo de comer y volteo a verlos-

-¿acaso huiste?-pregunto la castaña

-¡no!, solamente estoy en búsqueda de alguien que necesito encontrar, y escuche que vivía cerca de ese lugar-Sakuno asintió de entender, y empezó a beber un refresco

-de todos modos¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-ah, discúlpenme por no presentarme, me llamo Tachibana Ann

-hm¿entonces eres Ann-chan?-hablo Momoshiro-si necesitas regresar a casa, con gusto te acompañare

-pero…-revolvía con un popote el hielo del refresco-mi casa esta en Kyoto

-¿Kyoto O.O?

-¡ya sabia que te habías fugado O.O!-afirmo Sakuno

-es que, en verdad necesito encontrar a esa persona-su mirada estaba triste- y no me iré a casa hasta que lo encuentre

-¡de acuerdo!-de un momento a otro, Takeshi ya se encontraba al lado de Ann, sosteniéndola por el hombro- por las razones siguientes, Ann-chan será escoltada y salvada por mi XD-dijo con mucha seguridad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Ann elevo la vista incrédula

-ô.ó me pregunto si esa es la única razón-murmuro la vocalista, conociendo a su amigo, había cierto interés

Salieron del restaurant. Ann dio una reverencia de agradecimiento a Sakuno, y se marcho en compañía de Takeshi, Sakuno a la lejanía seguía alzando su brazo en forma de despedida, mostrando una sonrisa.

"_ella necesita encontrar a ese chico, y para eso huyo de su casa, parece estar sola, y en contra de los deseos de su padres"_

Aun con lo tarde que era, estaba en camino a casa de Ryoma, ya sabia que el escritor debido a su trabajo, no estaría durmiendo, si no mas bien, trabajando, fumando y bebiendo café. Por eso, a ella no le mortificaba despertarlo.

"_Debí haberle dicho, que espero que encuentre a esa persona"_

Toco el timbre de la casa, y se le hizo raro que el escritor no abriera. Siguió tocando con insistencia, hasta que escucho un "que ruido" dentro de la casa.

Al abrir, se encontró con un alto chico de cabello negro verdoso, y unos ojos más oscuros. Sakuno sabia que esos ojos no eran los que siempre la hacían temblar.

-eh?,…Ryoma¿estas usando lentes de contacto?

-jeh, mi hermano no se encuentra en casa aun-dijo el chico

-¿hermano O.O?,…entonces¿tu eres el hermano menor de Ryoma?

-así es nOn-empezó a revolver los cabellos de la chica, a la cual no le hizo mucha gracia-wow!, eres tal como me contó¡te reconocí enseguida!-la soltó y se señalo-ah!, yo soy Ryoga n.O gusto en conocerte, Sakuno

Entraron a la casa. Sakuno reconocía la música que se escuchaba en la casa y que provenía de la televisión. Se dio cuenta que el video de Nittle Grasper estaba en pantalla, donde Eiji Kikumaru salía en todo su esplendor.

-bueno, estaba viendo este video sin tu permiso, pero de todos modos-agarro la caja de la cinta- ¿Dónde fue que lo conseguiste?, este es una edición limitada que es casi imposible de conseguir

-Kikumaru-san me la regalo n/n-se rascaba tras la nuca

-O.O eh¡no es cierto!, -empezó a aletear sus manos- ¡ni yo que tengo a mi hermano de conexión¡y hasta estuve parado haciendo fila!-empezó a llorar riendo, abrazando la televisión- oh, my honey, Eiji!

-¡Ryoga-san!-los ojos rojos de Sakuno brillaron con lagrimitas, y tomo con ambas manos la del chico- yo te entiendo¡Kikumaru-san es genial!

-¡verdad que si!-estrecharon las manos en igual posición, sentándose y observando la televisión de igual forma.

-ne¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de Nittle Grasper?-pregunto Sakuno- a mi me gusta la numero ocho, en el video "Be there"

-a mi me gusta la de bis, en donde Eiji sale desnudo-los ojos de este parecían de perrito (n/a: XD, debo aclarar algo, el personaje tiene 16 años, y es bisexual)

-oh, eres muy travieso, Ryoga-san-estaba en igual posición

-oye,…-la observo serio- tu te pareces algo a Kikumaru Eiji

-jeje¿lo notaste?, en cierta forma, yo estoy imitando su estilo, nOn hasta uso el mismo shampoo que el

-pero aparte de eso, yo me refiero, a que eres como la versión en niña de el-se acerco de forma peligrosa

-¿enserio?, jamás había pensado en eso-se sentía apenada, mas su cara paso a una de confusión, al sentir el peso de Ryoga sobre su espalda

-Eiji debe sentirse igual a ti

- O.oUu!

-dime¿no te gusta mi hermano?

-hai o-o

-tu puedes llamarme Ryoma-la observo de forma pervertida- y entonces yo podría llamarte Eiji-Sakuno se asusto- ¡entonces, así esta bien!-empujo a Sakuno contra el suelo, y el se coloco encima, abrazándola y empezando a tratar de besarla

-¡hey, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate!-se movía histérica

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida ahora?-la observaba de arriba abajo

-¡es que no es eso!-ni estaba sonrojada, mas bien hacia movimientos raros al tener el peso del chico sobre el- ¡ah¡Ryoma, ayúdame!-pedía al viento

Los ojos rojos voltearon rápido, y lo visualizaron ahí parado, disfrutando toda la escena con lujo de detalle. Ryoga no tardo en darse cuenta de que su hermano se encontraba tras de el, y asi soltó a la chica

-¿Qué, acaso no piensan continuar?-pregunto en un tono neutro, pero algo molesto

-jajaja-río nervioso, y se sentó aun lado- ¡es que se ve tan tierna, que me dieron ganas de abrazarla!

-uOú violando y molestando a una niña¿Por qué no me sorprendes?-

-eso no es nada, comparando el numero de mujeres a las que les has dado la llave de repuesto-dijo retador

-¿llaves de repuesto?-Sakuno se levanto observándolo con coraje- ¡ni a mi que soy tu enamorada me has dado una!

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre ser enamorados?-dijo rápido evitándola, ella solo bajo la cabeza triste- Ryoga¿Por qué has venido hasta acá?-apago el televisor

-por nada en especial, solo vine en búsqueda de alguien, ella debe estar en estos alrededores- Ryoma empezaba a ponerle mas atención- ¿la recuerdas?, la única hija del templo hotel, la belleza rubia de Kyoto, ella es Tachibana Ann-mostró una foto- Ryoma frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, Ryoga sonreía divertido, era un duelo de miradas

-¡ah!, yo la conozco- Sakuno se escabullo entre ellos observando la foto, ambos la vieron confundidos-de hecho, acabo de conocerla hace poco

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡bueno días -.-!- el guitarrista entro al cuarto de grabación, con cara de muerto viviente

-¡bueno días!- Ann salio por detrás de este, pero rozagante de energía

-¡idiota¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-Sakuno se paro frente a el, toda histérica- conté mis llamadas, fueron 397 veces…o.o-observo a la pareja que venia entrando, no pudo mas que pensar otras cosas- ¡no puede ser!-se alejo y llevo una mano a la boca- ¡lo hiciste!

-eh -.-… ¡O.ó! hey, hey¡tonta¿Que es lo que estas pensando?-se puso a la defensiva-estuvimos en el Karaoke¡Karoke!, nosotros estuvimos toda la noche en el Karaoke club

-enserio?-se acerco a el incrédula

-enserio u-ú

-ah!-se acerco a la rubia- de todos modos, Ann-chan¡mira!-señalo a un sujeto sentado en una silla

-eh?

-finalmente la encuentro, my lady-Ryoga se levanto a encararla

-Ry-Ryoga-san¿Por qué estas aquí?

-todo es un caos en casa, porque te marchaste sin decirle a algo a alguien-dijo mientras se acercaba

-¡no me iré¡no quiero irme,…no hasta que conozca a Ryoma-san

-eh¿a Ryoma?-Sakuno volteo al menor de los Echizen, para luego señalársela a Ann- ¿no es la persona a la que buscabas?

-¿Qué, no te lo dije?-Ryoga se puso serio- Ann-chan es la prometida de mi hermano

-¿Qué¿prometida?-los ojos rojo brillaron en ausencia, no podía creer que esa niña que había ayudado, fuera la prometida de la persona que amaba

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿mi prometida?-Ryoma revisaba algunos de sus escritos- ah!, te refieres a esa niñita

-¡oye, no seas así!-le reclamo enojada- ella vino porque quería verte¡pobre!, no merece que la trates así

-vaya, resultaste ser una chiquilla bastante curiosa¿Por qué defiendes a la prometida del hombre que amas?, cuando hablas con esa niña, pretendías ser mi amiga acaso¿o que?,…porque creo que la amistad también tiene un limite…-suspiro como si estuviera resignado-y yo creí que me había convertido en tu amor¿no es absurdo?

-¡no empieces!-grito sonrojada- solo dices eso para exigir mi agradecimiento,… ¡confiesa¿Cuántas amantes tienes ahora y que numero soy?

-la numero uno-dijo muy seco

-oh+o+

-…

-¡un momento¡yo no me refreía a eso!-volvió a poner su rostro molesto- por lo general es normal que tengas solo una amante

-ese tipo de de reglas no funcionan conmigo uOu

- ¡infeliz o-ó!

-hey, hey…este no es momento para pelearse, hay gente esperándote, hermano-dijo Ryoga al entrar por la puerta, mostrando a la pequeña rubia – después de dos años de llano, por se vuelven a ver, que escena tan conmovedora

-Ryoma-san…disculpe,…yo solo quiero…-estaba muy apenada como para hablar, solo podía observarlo, dándose cuenta de que tenia a un apuesto futuro esposo, ella enrojeció al instante

-Sakuno fue la que me convenció de traerla para que te vea-dijo al ver la mirada de odio de los ojos dorados. Ryoma volteo a ver a Sakuno, esta solo esquivo la mirada- sabia que esto se complicaría demasiado, por eso le dije que no lo intentara

-¿con que si?-sonrio ligeramente algo pervertido- de todo modos, pasa, Ann-san, has venido desde muy lejos

-Ryoma-san…-se sonrojo al sentir la mano de este sobre su hombro, invitándola a pasar-¿en verdad, hablara conmigo?-este asintió

Los ojos rojos veían la escena, mostrando un brillo de tristeza, uno que la joven jamás había experimentado. Con pesadez, observo como la puerta del departamento

"_Al menos, tenia esperanzas de que Ryoma, olvidara aquella frialdad para esta con ella"_

Caminaba al lado de Ryoga, mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse. Debía volver a casa, y empezar a hacer algo que la sacara de ese estado.

-no se porque…pero me siento algo celosa

-pensé que no eras de ese tipo de personas que se deprimían tan fácilmente, esperaba que fueras una persona mas ambiciosa, que pelea por lo que quiere-dijo con voz de moleston- no se si creer que eres muy buena…o solo una tonta conformista

-¡no me dejes sola Ryoga-san-lloro dramática en el pecho de este zarandeándola- ¡a veces hago las cosas sin pensar!

-ah-puso cara de fastidio-es normal que una tonta como tu explotara después de pedirles que se vieran…tu eres la única responsable de tus actos, no te deprimas así, Sakuno,…solo estas logrando que mi hermano se salga con la suya

-¿Qué se salga con la suya?-se asusto- ¿pero de que me estas hablando? O.o!

-ehh!?, tu si que eres estupida,…¡no entiendes nada!, mi hermano solo busca la manera de cómo molestarte, aprende a pensar un poco en ti

-¿quieres decir que Ryoma me detesta ;-;?-lloraba mientras lo zarandeaba, de nuevo

- ¿Por qué no tratas de descifrarlo por ti misma -.-#?

-oye, Ryoga-san…-hablo seria- en realidad, lo entiendo a la perfección-la volteo a ver, no creía que en verdad lo hiciera- no importa cuanto me guste o ame a Ryoma, para el, solo soy una mas de todas las personas que ha conocido…una amante cualquiera, que jamás podrá ganarle a su prometida,…aunque yo considere a Ryoma como el amor de mi vida…solo soy una simple y común chica, que quiere conquistar a un famoso escritor

-no, tu no eres cualquiera para el-dijo con seriedad- no te fijaste en el por motivos egoístas, ni por la edad, ni mucho menos porque el fuera hombre, te habría valido si fuera mujer, solo te gusto¿no es así?-Sakuno empezaba a meditar esas palabras, tan acertadas- a ti y a Ann-chan…les paso lo mismo.

En cuanto Ann quedo a solas con su prometido, cayo desmayada. Y en cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostada en un sofá, cubierta por una sabana verde

-¿ya despertaste?-escucho la voz de Ryoma, el cual estaba leyendo un libro

-lo siento mucho, lo que sucede es que no dormí muy bien la otra noche-se sentó, y se abrazo con la sabana, sonrio rosada- es muy amable…-se puso mas seria- se que tener el titulo de prometida no marca una diferencia…pero… ¡pero yo no puedo por rendida tan fácil!-Ryoma la encaro, observándola con seriedad absoluta, se sintió intimidada, pero no bajo la mirada

-¿no necesitas algo de tomar?-se levanto de su lugar y empezó a dar unos paso, Ann lo detuvo sujetándolo de la playera-

-por favor, déjeme quedarme con usted por un rato mas…

-estoy teniendo una relación con ella-los ojos azules se abrieron en plato¿a quien se refería?- Ryusaki Sakuno, con ella

Al otro día, el estudio de ensayos estaba siendo ocupado por Bad Luck, ya solo quedaba un día para el gran concierto debut. Había que ponerle entusiasmo…

-gomen…empecemos otra vez desde el principio-hablo la líder del grupo. Dan empezó a dirigirse a la puerta al apagar el teclado

-¿ne, Taichi-kun, a donde vas?-hablo Oishi

-aun cuando yo me esfuerce, si la vocalista es un alcornoque, no serviría de nada

-¿alcornoque?-Sakuno se molesto

-ah, por favor querido Taichi-kun, que todo este bien hasta el concierto de mañana-puso sus manos en suplica- incluso si solo es por mi, no me importa lo que pase después

-Sakuno…-Mr Taka hablo, la chica observaba a Dan con una cara de enojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos-esta vez no vendrá Eiji a ayudarte durante este concierto

-¡eso ya lo se!-volteo la cara, mas molesta que antes

-¿de verdad?

-lo entiendo-dijo, en verdad comprendiendo la situación- perdón, intentémoslo nuevamente

Dan volvió al sintetizador, tocando sus notas correspondientes, mientras Takeshi en segundo empezó su parte, Sakuno agarro el micrófono decidida. Mas toda la concentración se fue al escuchar la puerta abrir. El guitarrista fue el primero en voltear. Todos se toparon con Tachibana Ann, la cual traía una cara de molestia. Se acercaba a pasos duros a Sakuno, y sin titubear, planto una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de la castaña, dejando una marca roja. Todos se sorprendieron ante esa actitud, y mas cuando la explosiva vocalista no regreso el golpe ni se movió ante el ataque.

-ya escuche todo por Ryoma-san-hablo la rubia- me mentiste cuando me dijiste que eras su amiga, pretendiste ser amable y al dar la vuelta solo te estabas burlando de mi

-Ann-chan, eso no es cierto…-Takeshi iba a defender a su amiga

-¡tu, guarda silencio!-hablo rápido- ¡quiero que me escuches con atención!, yo soy la prometida de Ryoma Echizen, por tu fama y la de el, solo se harían daño, en cambio yo no podré hacer eso… ¡el es mió!-declaro. Sakuno la observo confundida ante ese tipo de reacción tan agresiva- ¡por eso vengo a exigirte que no te le acerques otra vez!-dijo por ultimo y empezó a marcharse por donde había entrado

-siempre doy lo mejor de mi, y esto es como un trabajo, y así no puedo trabajar-dijo Dan mientras seguía el mismo camino que la chica: la salida

-¡ah, Taichi-kun!-Oishi le siguió el paso apresurado

Ann bajaba por el ascensor, preguntándose de donde rayos había sacado toda esa determinación. No se creía capaz de hacer algo como lo que hace unos momentos cometió, aunque si sabia para que era. No era tan débil.

-excuse me- la voz de Taka la detuvo en cuanto la vio salir del ascensor- necesito pedirte un favor

----

-¡Ryomaaaa!-grito con fuerza Sakuno en cuento el dueño de la casa abrió la puerta

-sabia que vendrías…-murmuro cansado

-¿Por qué le contaste de mi¡eres un desgraciado!... ¿es cierto que te diviertes mucho molestándome?-grito roja del coraje

-si mucho o-o, por supuesto

-¡infeliz, eres un sádico de primera…maldito!

-tu trajiste a esa niña,…¿acaso no sabes que todos somos responsables de nuestros actos?-se empezaba a acercar

-hey!...no te me acerques, que me pongo feliz-dijo en un susurro con ese tono de voz molesto… ¡y no me cambies de teman, que por tu culpa me siento fatal!

Ryoma empezaba a acercarse en movimientos felinos, Sakuno seguía mostrando su rostro encolerizado. Paso su mano sobre la mejilla de esta, Sakuno empezó a tambalear, sacando fuerzas de no rendirse ante las caricias del joven. Mas las fuertes y varoniles manos de este la derretirla, al punto de caer en sus brazos. Puso una sonrisa boba recargándose por completo en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Qué?,… ¿no habías dicho que había lastimado tus sentimientos?,…yo era el culpable¿no?

-así es, has lastimado mis sentimientos¡te desteto¡no quiero ver tu cara!-decía en un hilo de voz mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza

-acéptalo, eres un desastre

El coraje sin duda es un sentimiento con fuerza, que muchas de las ocasiones vienen de la pasión guardada que lleva uno por dentro. Una cosa lleva a la otra.

Sakuno no podía evitar que los besos fuego de Ryoma la obligaran ir directo a la habitación. Nunca podía negarse a sentir a ese hombre dentro de ella, ni tampoco podía ni quería dejar de ser tocada en cada centímetro de piel por esas manos blancas. La forma en que con daba beso jugaba con la lengua de ella, en como esas manos la hacían temblar y quemar en su sexo. La dulce amabilidad que el mostraba cuando tenían sexo. La pregunta que el siempre hacia, para que solo suplicara la intensificación de tenerlo por completo en su ser. No importa cuantas veces el la tira sobre la cama y desgarre con fuerza la ropa, ni cuantas veces la haga ir al climax, ella siempre pediría mas y no le negaría el placer.

-Ryoma…-susurro mientras se acostaba boca abajo, sosteniendo su cabeza- dime¿te gusta Ann-chan?

-no lo se,…ni me gusta ni tampoco la odio-respondía, el estaba sentado al borde la cama- mis papas fueron los que la eligieron como mi prometida

-¡no digas eso!-se acomodo la sabana sobre su cuerpo, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura- se un poco mas responsable de tus actos

-oye¿estas de su lado o el mió?-la volteo a ver con seriedad-¿tanto deseas que me case con ella?

-no…no me refiero a eso, solo quiero saber si sientes algo por Ann-chan

- uOú ¿Por qué tengo que decirte eso?

-¡lo se, soy cualquiera para ti O.ó!-la chica ahora estaba que echaba fuego

"_¿Por qué este sujeto no sabe decir las cosas de una forma mas sincera?"_

-entiendo que solo soy una tanta de tus amantes, y de nada sirve que me lo confieses¡lo siento mucho, ya no volveré a preguntar!-se soltó de el y se hizo a un lado

-¿porque te enojas tanto?, no entiendo lo que me dices-hablaba ya con un cigarro en la boca-si tanto deseas saberlo, te lo diré

_-"¡esto es nefasto!, lastima a la gente y sigue como si nada. ¡Nos peleamos por todo!, solo es amable conmigo cuando tenemos sexo!"_

-ya no quiero saberlo…ni se te ocurra decírmelo… ¡maldito, yo seré cruel contigo!

-¿ah, si?, pues no te diré nada

"_Es la perdición"_

Al otro día ya por la noche, el lugar donde el grupo de Bad Luck estaba por presentarse estaba repleto. Las entradas se habían agotado casi al principio del aviso del espectáculo.

Y tras el telón, Dan Taichi estaba mas que asustado, llorando por su libertad. ¿Y como no estarlo?, si estaba siendo amenazado por una ametralladora por la cabeza. Taka lo había capturado y obligado a estar en el escenario, sin siquiera poder alejarse de su instrumento

-¿usted no puede respetar la opinión de los artistas o algo parecido ;-;?-hablaba quedito

-¡no puedo nOn!

-¿estas bien?-Takeshi se acerco a su amiga

-estoy bien-dijo levantando la vista, y mostrando una sonrisa- después de todo, soy una profesional

La hora del concierto había iniciado. Todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por la salida del grupo, aplaudían y llamaban a gritos a los chicos.

Sakuno fue la primera en salir. Los hombres empezaron a silbar. La vocalista llevaba un short corto plastificado en color negro, marcando de mas su parte trasera, y colgando un cinturón delgado y uno grueso en color negro, junto con un top negro igual que el short, y arriba, una gabardina larga amarilla de mangas cortas y orillas en naranja igual que el cuello. Por otro lado, Hiro, usaba un pantalón negro de cuero con una camisa formal sin fajar en un color azul rey. Y el menor del grupo, un traje moderno en negro con una playera fajado en color rojo cereza. Bad Luck tenía a talentosos y guapos integrantes.

Ya una vez en sus lugares y en posición, Sakuno se percato de quien estaba a lo lejos. Ryoma junto con Ann, marcando la gran diferencia de estaturas. Se quedo helada por unos momentos. Takeshi se dio cuenta y de inmediato volteo a ver la reacción de Sakuno. Dan solo esperaba asustado que la chica saliera corriendo. Pero eso no sucedería.

-vamos a empezar-susurro leve, ambos chicos la vieron sorprendidos- esta bien así, empecemos-

Dan suspiro para relajarse, confiando en lo que había dicho la líder. Y así el dio inicio a la canción.

Las luces se apoderaron del escenario, cubriendo de colores vistosos los movimientos de los tres integrantes. Mientras la cantante ocultaba su mueca de melancólica.

"_N puedo desmoronarme en este lugar, Se que esto es lo mejor para todos. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien tomo esta decisión._

_Así es como debe ser. Justo así. Ann-chan es la prometida de Ryoma._

_Ella es diferente a mí. Le dará la paz que el necesita"_

Rage Beat no se oía para nada diferente a otras ecuaciones. Sakuno demostraba ser una profesional en esos momentos.

"No, no es verdad…"

"_**no, tu no eres cualquiera para el-dijo con seriedad- no te fijaste en el por motivos egoístas, ni por la edad, ni mucho menos porque el fuera hombre, te habría valido si fuera mujer, solo te gusto¿no es así?-Sakuno empezaba a meditar esas palabras, tan acertadas- a ti y a Ann-chan…les paso lo mismo."**_

Las palabras de Ryoga Echizen resonaron por su cabeza, no podía olvidarlas. Eran las palabras que necesitaba.

"¡ella y yo somos iguales!,…no hay ninguna diferencia entre nosotras,…nuestro sentimiento es el mismo. Queremos a Ryoma más que a nadie…Ryoma es…Ryoma es…

-¡RYOMA ES MIO!-grito con fuerza, sin importarle que estuvieran en pleno concierto.

Todos los murmullos fueron de suma sorpresa. Los dos integrantes dejaron de tocar. Ann sonrio tranquila.

"así es. Amo a Ryoma mucho más de lo que amo cantar. No dejare que ese sentimiento se pierda por nada, ni por nadie"

-¿con que yo soy suyo?-dijo en tono divertido-esa mocosa…

-¿Ryoma-san?

-ella es de lo peor…-soltó una suave sonrisa. Ann medio sonrio triste al ver esa dulce facción.

Sin tardar mucho, Dan volvió al inicio de la canción. La cual ahora se escuchaba mucho mejor.

-misión completada-hablo Taka tras escenario

-¿Qué?-Oishi volteo a verlo- ¿acaso tu invitaste a Ryoma-san y esa niña?...¡tu planeaste esto!

-V!-hizo la seña de amor y paz

En el camerino de los chicos, Ann ya se encontraba ahi. Sakuno estaba lista y preparada para otra cachetada.

-anno…

-déjame decirte que la actuación de hoy cambio totalmente la impresión que tenia de ti¡muchas felicidades, Sakuno-san nOn!...

-o.oUu

-n.n lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan terribles, pero no quería que fueras tan considerada conmigo-hablo con tranquilidad- tu sabes que soy la prometida de Ryoma-san, y en realidad, eso es lo que menos importa…ya que, aunque no lo fuera, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por el, y yo se, que tu tienes este mismo sentimiento¿cierto?...

-hai…n.nUu…

-en estas citaciones, no existen las ridículas excusas de la familia, fama, dinero ni que soy su prometida…

-"…en esos momentos, Ann-chan me puso a prueba…", tienes razon, creo que tu y yo estamos en la misma situación, "…si renuncio a estar con Ryoma, quiere decir que mi cariño no valdría la pena…"

-lamento lo de aquella vez

-¡descuida, no fue nada, enserio!...ahora me siento mucho mejor…"o-o un momento, se supone que Ann-chan siente un gran cariño por Ryoma,…por lo tanto, dudo que ella acepte alegremente mi regreso con el…"

-así es, nOn esta será una competencia entre tu y yo

"… ¡lo sabia ;-; ..."

-hace unos momentos, vi la cara que Ryoma-san puso al escuchar su comentario¡y de ninguna manera pienso que usted se quede con algo tan valioso como eso!

-¡O.O¿Qué cara puso?...¡dime!,…¿Qué clase de cara puso?...¡yo no se nada!

-jaja, vamos no finjas, tu sabes a lo que me refiero. No pienso perder esta batalla, si te confias, podría arrebatártelo

-wow!, acaba de declararse oficialmente su rival…-Momoshiro musito viendo la escena

-oigan… ¿puedo renunciar?-Dan estaba en un esquinita

-----

Momoshiro veía divertido todas las expresiones de coraje que Tachibana hacia al momento de comer mas de cinco platillos sobre la mesa. Hace unos momentos se veía tan decidida por sus palabras, y ahora solo parecía que estaba arrepentida.

-jaja…parece que tenias mucha hambre, n.nUu estas comiendo como yo

-siempre me han dicho que se debe comer mucho después de una ruptura-introducía grandes bocados de carne

Jeje…n.nUu, pero tú dijiste que no te darías por vencida

-te equivocas-hablo con seriedad- yo ya perdí…Ryoma-san jamás mostrara esa dulce sonrisa conmigo-empezó a derramar lagrimas. Takeshi la observo con tristeza.

----

-En el concierto de hoy…lo que yo dije…bueno,…eso…bueno, no es que fuera una mentira…es solo que…

-cállate…

-sabia que estarías enojado-dijo en un susurro, bajando la cabeza

-esta bien, te dije que te callaras-la mirada de Ryoma no era fría como en ocasiones pasadas, esta era mas dulce

-¿tu eres feliz con alguien como yo a tu lado?

-¿no fuiste tu la que dijo que yo soy tuyo?

-eso fue porque…

-esta bien, yo seré tuyo

-¿Qué?-elevo su vista

-estoy diciéndote que yo seré novio…

-¿mi novio?-susurro sorprendida

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tan temprano?-dijo en su cordial saludo Ryoma en cuanto vio a Sakuno tras la puerta

-nada…-dijo sonriendo, agotada. Y como no estarlo si cargaba un monton de maletas y cosas tras su espalda, toda su casa la estaba cargando- anoche se me olvido darte las gracias por haber ido al concierto

-lo que quiero decir es… ¿Qué haces con todo este equipaje?

-¡cielos, ya estamos en verano, que calor tengo!-desvió la pregunta.

Paso a la casa donde Ryoma le sirvió de mal modo un refresco. Lo disfrutaba mientras estaba sentada en la sala

-¡que delicia!, ya recupere todas mis energías

-bien por ti, ahora lárgate

-no quiero…-corrió y abrazo al chico por los hombros, pegándose por completo en su pecho-¡no quiero regresar a mi casa!

-¿Cómo o-óUu?-

-¡quiero vivir aquí contigo!

-…

-..

-¡¿ESTAS TAPADA DE LA CABEZA?...¿QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO?

-¡no tiene nada de malo!... ¡tu vives solo en esta casota¿no te parece un desperdicio?

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

-¡yo me encargare de cocinar, el aseo y de lavar la ropa!...-gritaba roja- ¡te limpiare los oídos y te daré masajes en la espalda!... ¡podremos tener sexo todas las noches, si tu quieres!

-¡NI DE BROMA!-trataba de quitársela de encima- ¡¿Qué locuras estas diciendo, enana?

-¡es que yo…buah!... ¡he tomado la decisión, no permitiré que tengas relaciones intimas con otras personas!-puso toda su fuerza para que no la pudiera quitar-¡por favor, no quiero escuchar mas quejas, te quiero solo para mi solita!

Después de un rato de forcejeo, lo único que lograron fue caer en el suelo. Y aun así Sakuno sostenía a Echizen por las piernas con las suyas.

-Me siento tan raro…y creo que jamás podré entenderte-suspiro cansado- Es cierto, muchas personas trataron de hacerme suyo, pero ellos no me quieran a mí, solo querian quedarse con mi reputacion, mi dinero o tener sexo…pero veo, que tu eres distinta…-observo los ojos rojos con las mejillas rosas-

-¡que apuesto eres!-puso una mirada de cachorrita- ¡dios, siendo tan guapo y no lo entiendes!-estiro sus mejillas- con verte, mi corazon empieza a latir con fuerza…¡con esa sensación, no necesito de dinero y sexo para vivir!

-oh, pero déjame decirte que yo si necesito un poco¿no crees?-acerco a Sakuno por la cintura y la beso. Ambos empezaron a moverse al mismo compás

-Ryoma…no quiero que seas de alguien mas…-decía entre cada beso

-…esta bien…

-eh?

-haremos una prueba de una semana

-¡enserio!-Sakuno se lanzo sobre este, haciendo que cayeran de espaldas al suelo- ¡que bien, estupendo!... ¡Ryoma, te amo!

-------

-¡bueno, ya me tengo que ir!-dijo acomodándose el cabello

-tómalo con calma¿quieres?

-¡nos vemos!-dijo corriendo por el pasillo, alteando su mano

Echizen la aleteaba con un poco mas de calma. Recapacito su movimiento y observo su mano como si esta hubiera cobrado vida en ese momento.

"_Me siento un poco extraño…_

…_pero no importa"_

CONTINUARA…

Prox capitulo:

_Sakuno¿Qué secreto es el que guarda Ryoma?...sea el que sea, no quiero enterarme por ti, Kurumi-san_

_¿Qué?, justo cuando nos entendemos me alejas de tu lado¿Por qué Ryoma?... ¡¿Qué soy mala en la cama?..._

_Ryoma…te amo mas que a nadie, no dejare que algo te pase._

* * *

**Agradecimientos de Review:**

**Leihen**: que bueno que te guste este fic. Si yo se que la mayoría de mis fics los has leído, y de hecho creo que yo también me he chutado todos los tuyos. Tienes dos que me encantan, ¬.¬ pero no los has actualizado. Gracias por leer.xau xau!

**Kmi-san**: Agradezco que me hayas marcado mi error. Pero como dije, n.nUu en esos momentos estaba estudiando, y aunque trataba de concentrarme en la adaptación, creo que no funciono. Discúlpame, trato de que no cometa. Si me sucede en este capitulo, no dudes en decírmelo,, okas!?...El manga, sobre todo en este capitulo predomino, si viste el anime, te darás cuenta en que partes. ¡Aquí sale el hermano menor!...jejeje. Xau xau. Pd: gracias por el apoyo "anti-estudio" XDD

**Arashi Shinomori**: descuida, se que lo leíste porque me lo comentaste en el msn. Por cierto, conéctate mas seguido, oh mándame señales de humo, ;-; necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de Loveless. Y sip, saldrá Ann, jejeje. Y pos Ryoma también tendrá que ser bisexual, como su lindo hermanito X33. xau xau!

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-** gracias por todo el halago, pero en si la historia no es mia. Si no de Maki Murakami, la autora de Gravitation, una serie shonen-ai/ yaoi. Yo solo la estoy adaptando y traduciendo, jejeje. Lo de "Eiri" aun no lo explico, y no me lo han llegado a preguntar porque al parecer la mayoría ya ha visto Gravitation O.o!...solo te puedo decir, que es el nombre artístico de Ryoma cuando escribe sus novelas, no puedo darte muchos detalles, pues perdería emoción, sobre todo a ti que no sabes la historia XD, no me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que sigas enganchada. Espero que sigas leyendo. Xau xau.

**Ivi79:** me da gusto que te guste la historia, y gracias por comprender mis momentos de errores, pero trato de mejorar, T-T!. A horita no he podida continuarla muy seguido, pero esta historia casi siempre la actualizo una vez cada semana o dos XDu. Nos leímos después. Xau xau.

**Cherrymeems:** Wuju!, otra que le gusta este fic lleno de errores XD. La mujer del fic pasado, ya saldrá en este capitulo, y es una gran sorpresa owo, no te imaginarias lo que sucederá,…este cap esta lleno de sorpresas, jojojo. Adiós!

**TaTaN-kUn:** Amigo!, en este cap hay mucho RyoSaku, jejeje. Yo no se de ese programa que dices, porque no soy chilena, si no una bella y linda mexicana uwu!...jaja, no te creas!!. Dios, todos picados por quien es la de lo último. Ya con esto estarán tranquilitos, XD. Nos vemos!!

**Nina-chan**: o-o gracias por el apoyo, espero sigas leyendo. Xau xau!

**Es todo, muchas gracias por leer, espero seguir viendo todos sus reviews de apoyo nOn. Gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**GOTHiC**_&_**LoLiTa**


	6. Shady Scheme

**La li ho!:**

Me he dado cuenta, de que no he hecho ni una mínima descripción de los personajes. Así que mis notas de autor para unas pequeñas biografías. No es algo muy largo, solo una pequeña referencia para las que no estén muy familiarizadas con la serie de Gravitation, o les da curiosidad.

**Sakuno Ryusaki**; original: **Shuichi Shindou**

**Edad**: 19 años

**Profesión**: Vocalista, líder y fundadora de Bad Luck

**Ama**: cantar y a Ryoma

**Un poco más**: Demasiado alegre y cargada con energía de sobra, aunque es demasiado llorona, gritona y en un punto, exasperante. Su sueño siempre ha sido cantar para el público. Admira a Eiji Kikumaru, vocalista de Nittle Grasper, es su fuente de inspiración. Cuando conoce a Ryoma, su vida cambia aun más, y se da cuenta de que debe de trabajar aun mas duro para mejorar las letras de sus canciones. Ama al chico de ojos dorados con todo su corazon, y esta dispuesta a darlo todo por el. Esta dotada de una gran voz y una fuerza de atracción con la gente, por eso rápidamente se convierte en una celebridad, pero como su mundo gira por Ryoma, ese don se desaparece, pues se deprime.

**Ryoma "Eiri" Echizen**; original: **Yuki Eiri Eusagi**

**Edad**: 22 años

**Profesión**: Escritor de novelas románticas, y medio monje XD.

**Ama**: la cerveza, el cigarro…o-oUu, y suponemos que a Sakuno, va?

**Un poco más**: Muy frió y duro al hablar, no es sincero con sus sentimientos. Es el sucesor del templo de su padre, el cual es todo un monje derecho Tuvo una infancia difícil debido a su color tan extraño de ojos, y los niños lo molestaban seguido. Por eso su padre lo envía a vivir a New York a vivir, y fue bajo el cuidado de Fuji Syusuke, su cuñado. Fui ahí donde conoció a su tutor, y el fue el culpable de una tragedia que vivió, y por la cual ahora tiene esa actitud ante todos. Sakuno llega a su vida a cambiarle toda su vida, diciéndole que lo ama y no le importa su pasado. Talvez no la llegue a amar, pero si es una persona importante en su vida, y de la cual no podría desprenderse¿será?

**Eiji Kikumaru**; original: **Ryuchi Sakuma**

**Edad**: 31 años (y se ve tan joven o-oUu)

**Profesión**: solista, y ex integrante de Nittle Grasper

**Ama**¿Usagoro XD? ((en realidad es Kumagoro; un conejo rosado, que traducido seria: Oso goro, por eso pongo Usagoro, que seria: Conejo goro, pero es un gato…oh XD))

**Un poco mas**: Se comporta de la manera mas infantil que alguien podría ver (aun mas que Sakuno), pero eso,…denle un micrófono y súbanlo al escenario, porque se convierte en un sexy cantante con una voz que hace reventar sus conciertos. Vive en Los Ángeles y trabaja como solista, solo esta en Japón por favor de Fuji. Admira a Sakuno por su voz y es por eso que la considera su okay (algo así como su sucesora). Pide a sus antiguos compañeros volver a formar Nittle Grasper.

**Takeshi Momoshiro**; original: **Hiroshi Nakano**

**Edad**: 19 años

**Profesión**: guitarrista de Bad Luck

**Ama**: Ann Tachibana

**Un poco mas**: El amigo inseparable de Sakuno desde que están en la preparatoria, y al parecer, jamás tuvo intenciones de romance con ella O.o; aunque eso si, es su protector de todo y todos, y amenaza a Ryoma con que si la lastima, no se lo perdonara. Se enamora de Ann desde la primera vez que la ve, pero sabe a la perfección que ella esta enamorada de Ryoma.

**Dan Taichi**; original: **Suguro Fujisaki**

**Edad**: 16 años

**Profesión**: tecladista de Bad Luck

**Ama**: nadie XD

Entra a Bad Luck por la recomendación de Fuji, el cual es su primo, quien le enseño a tocar el teclado, de ahí porque sus habilidades. Es demasiado entregado a su trabajo y responsable, por eso llegara a desesperarse con mucha facilidad con Sakuno y sus problemas románticos.

**Ryoga Echizen**; original: **Tatsuha Eusagi**

**Edad:** 16 años

**Profesión:** monje budista, por obligación XD

**Ama:** Eiji Kikumaru (XDu)

**Un poco más**: El hermano menor de los Eusagi. Un chavo buena onda y alivianado, que apoya a Ryoma en todo lo que hace. Es súper fan de Eiji Kikumaru, a un grado de amarlo. Es bisexual, así que por eso también se sintió atraído por Sakuno. Es amigo de Ann, pero eso no evita que apoye a Sakuno en su relación con su hermano.

Bien, por el momento son todos los que pondré, lueguito pongo mas!!

* * *

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 5-. Shady Scheme**

**_-esta bien, yo seré tuyo_**

_**-¿Qué?-elevo su vista**_

**_-estoy diciéndote que yo seré tu novio…_**

Talvez, Ryoma Echizen no se había dado cuenta, pero el decirle esas palabras a la chica, fue su mayor error…

-¡Ya llegue Ryomaa!-La chica entro como torbellino a la casa, cargando bolsas de despensa- ¿tienes hambre, verdad¡descuida que yo cocino!

-o-óUu¿tu vas a cocinar?-el escritor la observo escribiendo desde su laptop- …olvídalo…

La castaña ni se molesto en escuchar el comentario de "no quiero tu comida" de su novio, y de inmediato se fue a la cocina. Se puso un delantal y una pañueleta en la cabeza.

_-eh¿Dónde esta el cuchillo?...ah!, en lugar de comprar perejil, compre cebolla,…¡demonios, ya no hay arroz!_

Era lo vacesilla que Echizen escuchaba desde su estudio, y también se escuchaban las cosas caer, y juro que hasta un plato roto.

Sakuno tenía un recetario al lado de todos los ingredientes, los cuales les costo mucho trabajo conseguir. El único detalle era que Ryusaki, jamás había cocinado.

-las papas se pelan así…-agarro un cuchillo, una papa…-¡ahh, me salio sangre!-medio se rebana un dedo-¡me corte, me duele!

-por eso te dije que no lo hicieras…-Ryoma se adentro a la cocina, mientras se levantaba las mangas de la playera- yo lo haré, lárgate

Empego a rebanar sobre una tabilla las papas, en forma delicada y con movimientos constantes. Su nueva novia veía con asombro lo ágil que era en la cocina. Todo un estuche de monerías el escritor, tenía suerte de tenerlo.

Y a la media hora, ya estaba en platos servidos, y de muy buen aspecto, el platillo que originalmente la vocalista se había ofrecido ha hacer.

-¡Ryoma, también eres un experto en la cocina!...no me lo esperaba

-no, tu eres pésima

**--Silencio--**

-"…n.nUu mou, no puedo quedarme callada tanto tiempo…"-introducía con sus palillos la comida-"…tengo que decir algo…" como tienes tanto tiempo de vivir solo, te has vuelto un experto cocinando

-tu mano-dijo de golpe, lo cual la chica no capto- ¿te cortaste, no?, muéstramela-no se despegaba de su comida

-+o¿vas a curarme con tu boquita?-extendió todo su brazo mostrando su dedo cortado

-o-ó te voy a morder…

Terminando de comer, pasaron a la sala. Ryoma había ido por una bandita para el dedo. La chica se acomodo entre sus piernas y recostando su espalda contra el pecho.

-¿no es necesario que tengas esta postura, o si?

-lo siento, pero este es un momento muy importante para mi, así que necesito de todo tu apoyo-agitaba su pierna

-¡quédate quiera, quieres!

-ah!-se llevo las manos a sus mejillas rosas- ¡parecemos una pareja de recién casados!

-¡baka, lava los platos!-dijo el mientras se levantaba y tumbaba prácticamente a Sakuno sobre el sofá

-¿A dónde vas, a bañarte o a dormir?

-¡voy a trabajar, no me molestes!

-oye…juguemos play station un poco¿sip?-puso carita llorosa y voz pegajosa

-mira, mocosa…

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAS, SAKUNO!-el menor de los Echizen entro de golpe por la puerta principal, teniendo una cara de asesino-¡onee-chan ya me contó todo, tuviste la vez pasada un concierto con Eiji, y son amigos!...¿Por qué no me cuentas nada de esa importancia, mocosa del demonio?

-o-ó "… ¿mocosa?, le llevo dos años…"

-¡deja quedarme aquí, aniki!, ya no puedo mas¡Sakuno, preséntame a Eiji en este instante!...si no¡abusare de ti¿me escuchaste?

-¡no digas tonterías! O.ó!

-¡que me dejes ver a Eiji!

Y el dueño de la casa estaba apunto de golpearlos por el escándalo,…pero el es paciente. Claro, todo tiene un límite…

-¡Ryoma!-la mayor de los hermanos entro por la puerta. Mucho mas furica que su hermanito- ¿no esta Ryoga por aquí?... ¡no puedo creerlo, ese niño falto a su trabajo!-vio la pelea que llevaba con Sakuno-¡ah, ahí estas, irresponsable¡he venido a matarte!

_-¡ay, ay, ay!... ¡me duele onee-chan!, Sakunoo¡Ayúdame!_

Ryoma dejo de ver y solo se limito a escuchar…contando hasta algún número para no perder, el poco respeto que le tenía a su hermana mayor…

…pero no funciono

-¡FUERA DE AQUI, TODOS!

Todos fueron a parar a la calle, y por más que Sakuno suplico entrar al departamento pues ahí vivía ahora, el escritor no le dejo. No hay que decir que Kurumi esta furiosa, y Ryoga,… pues a el le valió.

Durante la noche, Sakuno recibió una llamada a su celular. La ex integrante de Nittle Grasper lo estaba invitando a una reunión para despedir a Eiji Kikumaru, el cual volvería a América después de unas largas vacaciones. Ryoga, que aun seguía al lado de su "cuñada", escucho todo y no pensaba perderse la oportunidad que el destino le había entregado.

-¿entonces, tu hermano te corrió?-una castaña de coletas altas esponjadas hablaba con la señora de Fuji

-¡tal y como lo oyes!-Kurumi parecía un verdadero demonio acabado de liberar-¡Ryoma debería tenerle mas respeto a su hermana mayor!-señalo con ira a Ryoma, el cual tenia a Sakuno colgando del brazos, como gatita asustada-¡es el colmo, no entiendo que hacían esos dos ahí!

-calma, calma, Kurumi-san, tranquila

-yo tenia muchas ganas de celebrar nuestro reencuentro, Tomoka-san-le empezó a lanzar quien sabe cuantas cosas a Sakuno, la cual apenas podía esquivar- ¡pero ella, lo hecha todo a perder!... ¡fuera de aquí, rompe hermandad!... ¡y tu también, Ryoga!

-no se porque Ryoga-kun esta aquí, yo solo invite a Sakuno-chan,…esta noche Eiji-chan también vendrá

-u-ú ahora entiendo.

Tomoka Osakada, el único miembro femenino en los tiempos de Nittle Grasper era la sensación, ocupando en segundo sintetizador junto a Fuji Syusuke. Claro, al momento que Sakuno la vio, casi se le cae la baba, y le pidió autógrafo. A los 28 años de edad y con una hija de unos cinco años, la mujer se conservaba escultural y mostrando su figura con atuendos escotados y cortos.

El grupo llego al bar donde alguna vez, Kurumi llevo a Sakuno a encontrarse con Fuji

-si me lo hubieras pedido desde un principio, le habría dicho Syusuke para hacer una reunión con ustedes-Kurumi se acomodaba el cabello, viendo de reojo a su hermano

-no me vengas con eso o-ó¡te lo he pedido mas de cien veces!

-¡buenas noches, minna!-Tomoka adelanto sus paso

-¡adelante, pasen!-el cantinero del lugar les dio la bienvenida tras la barra- ¡por fin, el grupo Nittle Grasper esta reunido de grupo!

-oh, n.n no sabia que Ryoga-san estaba con ustedes-hablo Fuji al ver al adolescente

El joven tenia un rostro lleno de lujuria y una mirada perdida en el joven Kikumaru¡por fin se encontraba con su Dios! Mientras Sakuno lo veía con un rostro de arrepentimiento por juntarse con el. Estaba decidido, no congeniar más con su cuñado.

-"…jeh, que pequeño es,¡se ve tan lindo"…"-el menor de los Eiri puso un rostro de cassanova- mucho gusto, Kikumaru-san, soy un gran admirador suyo

-…-el pelirrojo volteo a verlo con un rostro ligeramente rojo- ¿te hiciste cirugía?,…te felicito¡fue todo un éxito, Takeshi!-obviamente, lo confundió- ¡te ves muy bien!

-n.ñ no, se equivoca

En un par de horas transcurridas, ya había una plática más amena, con bebidas incluidas.

-ya, entonces, tienes que regresar a los Ángeles, Eiji-hablo Tomoka

-así es-na noda…me gusta estar mas allá, porque puedo pasármela tranquilamente-respondió alegre-en esta ocasión, como se trataba de un favor que me pidió Syusuke, vine de inmediato a Japón

-antes de que se marche, venga a mi casa, le aseguro que le encantara-hablo sonriente Ryoga

-¡si-na no da¡claro que ire!

-Ei-chan o-oUu

-con que Los Ángeles…es un ciudad que le sienta muy bien, Kikumaru-san-sonrio coqueto el pelinegro

-OxO… ¡ataca ahora, Usagoro beam!-el pelirrojo lanzo al pecho del chico su peluche rosado

-ya entiendo…Los Ángeles debe ser muy bonito, j aja ja

-su conversación esta fuera de nuestra comprensión…u.uUuU-hablo la tecladista

-hai…u-uUu-le respondió Sakuno

-¡mi corazon de sádico palpita de emoción!... ¡como me cautivan los tontitos como el!-susurraba Ryoga en un esquinita con cara de pervertido

-¿te sientes mal, te sucede algo, Ryo-chan? –Eiji veía al chico con cara de angustia, y apretando su peluche, mientras Sakuno sonreía nerviosa

-si, así es, me siento un poco mal… Kikumaru-san, présteme su brazo-se hacia el que iba a desmayarse

-¡resiste!-se hecho con el chico que empezó a sostenerlo- ¡ah, esperen, ahora regreso, primero llevare a Ryo-chan a su casa para que descanse un poco!

-"… ¡que suertudo soy, pude tocarlo!…"-

Desaparecieron tras la puerta mientras Tomoka los despedía ligeramente.

-veo que tu hermano esta perdidamente enamorado de el n.n-hablo Fuji

-parece que mis hermanos no conocen el tabú del sexo-inhalaba su cigarro

-ah, es verdad, a Ryoma-san también le paso n.n

-asi es, y ahora para colmo, hace 26 días que vive con esa mocosa

-¡viven en un unión libre!-Fuji dio un cambio radical, sus pupilas se hicieron chicas y su rostro se puso rojo de furia- ¡no puedo creerlo… ¡¿te quedas a dormir con el Ryoma-san?!

-¡un momento!-Kurumi casi golpea a su marido- ¿Por qué actúas con frenesís, Syusuke?...¿has perdido la cabeza

-o-oUu pero… hace rato me corrió

-ah, entonces no importa n.ñ- el castaño se tranquilizo mientras tomaba una copa

-Syusuke o-oU-susurro Tomoka

-aunque pensándolo bien, Ryoga-san también tuvo la culpa

-sea lo que sea, el te corrió n.n

-difícilmente Ryoma llega a aceptar a otras personas, ese odio hacia los humanos y esa falta de credibilidad, no es cualquier cosa-hablo Kurumi, Sakuno la observo seria- para que se comporte de esa manera, quiere decir que hay motivo fuerte¿entiendes a lo que me refiero, Sakuno?...desconoces muchas cosas de mi hermano

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno encontró la puerta abierta del departamento de Ryoma, por lo que se permitió a entrar, aunque algo temerosa. Se paro en la sala, y no lo encontró sentado. Más bien, lo vio caminando de la cocina, bebiendo cerveza.

Las miradas se cruzaron. Y obviamente la de el la hizo sentir mas intranquila.

-oh,… lo siento¿sigues enojado?-y este no le respondió, rápidamente ignoro la pregunta-se que debes estarlo, porque yo soy muy ruidosa… -el escritor se tumbo sobre el sofá- por eso, quiero pedir disculpas

-yo fui el que actuó mal-hablo rápido- ¿no te resfriaste?

- o.o... +o+-Sakuno sentía millones de mariposas en su estomago ante la súper muestra de afecto de su novio- ¡Ryoma!... ¡no, no, para nada!-salto al sofá, disfrazada con un cos play de cachorro, que no se sabe de donde salio-ya te dije que fue mi culpa, y soy una estupida, pero esto bien-sintió la mano de Ryoma sobre su cabeza haciendo cariñitos. Sakuno pudo haber muerto de felicidad

La tenia recostada sobre sus piernas, seguía acariciando ese cabello castaño.

-Kurumi-san me dijo que no se nada acerca de ti, pero no le he preguntado nada a ella… yo quiero saberlo siempre y cuando venga de ti,…yo quiero escuchar que tu me lo digas-Ryoma tenia una mirada fría- me pregunto porque Kurumi-san me dijo eso, ella me lo dijo como si a fuerzas tuviera que saber algo,…pero no quise¿Qué es eso acerca de Ryoma?, yo quiero saber todo lo que tenga que ver contigo-se hizo unos minutos de silencio

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-su voz era aun mas grave que antes

-¡es lo normal!-se levanto y clavo su vista en el rostro de su amado-te estoy diciendo que no se nada acerca de ti, no es que tenga miedo…

-suficiente-agarro la cintura de ella, ya la beso con toda la intención de callarla, aun sabiendo, que no era la solución de su problema, y que Sakuno no se daría vencida

Ya era de noche. Ryoma fue a citar a su hermana para conversar, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de esas charlas fraternales.

Empezó a hablar y a hablar, que no soporto, y salio corriendo del lugar con camino a casa. Quería a su hermana, pero no la soportaba, siempre eran los mismos reclamos.

-¡espera, por favor!-Kurumi lo iba persiguiendo-lo agarro por el brazo- te dije que esperes¡Ryoma!-el menor se soltó de una forma tan brusca, que casi la tumba al suelo

La vio con cara de arrepentimiento, pero no pidió perdón.

-no me toques-dijo quedito

-tu fuiste quien me llamo pidiendo que habláramos¿no crees que este un buen momento?-se recargo sobre un barandal- estoy preocupada cuando veo a esa chica, Ryoma, y por ti también-volteo a verlo, mas este solo la vio con un aire de ira-pienso en eso por favor, el tiempo esta pasando

Siempre era lo mismo. Justo cuando creía que las cosas marcharían bien, su pasado lo atacaba, y sin querer hablar de ello, se martirizaba.

Iba a gran velocidad por la carretera, la vista al frente siempre, esquivando los autos, y quemando llanta. Una mirada melancólica se poso sobre su rostro, la mirada cuando lo recordaba…

--Flash Back--

Un día soleado. En un parque rodeado de árboles.

Un jovencito iba corriendo por el sendero. Su rostro adornado con una viva sonrisa y sus ojos dorados abiertos en par. Corría entre la gente, cargando unos libros. Lo diviso ahí sentada bajo un árbol, se notaba leía algo con mucho interés.

-¡Eiri!-el joven grito el nombre del dueño

Un castaño volteo a verlo, El sol cubría su rostro, pero pudo observar bien, esa suave sonrisa dedicada a el.

--Fin Flash Back--

Fue a chocar contra un muro. Los faros del auto quedaron en añicos, junto con el capote.

El estaba fuera, fumando un cigarro, con la vista baja. Parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Oculto su rostro con su mano. Una difícil y dura decisión es la que había tomado.

Mientras, esa misma noche, el líder de Ask estaba que no se la cargaba. Revisaba la lista de los 100 mas escuchados. Y su sorpresa fue que los de Bad Luck iban un número arriba de ellos.

-¡Maldición¿Por qué ellos están arriba de nosotros?-aventó la lista a un lado- argh, que coraje, es un humillación… ¡no puedo soportarlo!

El sonido de su celular lo saco de quicio a un mas, y lo contesto de muy mala gana.

-¿¡quien eres, responde!?

_-ah, perdón, Atobe¿estabas dormido?_

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Mizuki¡hoy es nuestro día libre!

_-veras…hoy me encontré con una mujer muy interesante-el integrante estaba en un bar- parase que conoce al tal Ryoma que siempre menciona Ryusaki_

-¡Ryoma Eiri!

_-si, ese precisamente_

-si, Ryoma… ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

_-pues veras…_

**_-¡yujuuu!, soy Reiya,-una castaña de ojos morados estaba hablando- ¿tu eres Atobe?, kya!!, oye guapo, para la próxima¿podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de Sysuke?...tu lo conoces¡es que lo amo!-la tipa tenia una voz de pito a mas no poder, aparte de que tenia una pinta de fácil a mas no poder_**

_**-¡que tonta eres!, ya deja de hablar, es un celular y la llamada sale cara**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa?, hay que especial eres¡esta bien!**_

-voy a colgar u-ú…

_-¡ay, espera!, me dijeron que estas interesado en saber un poco sobre Ryoma, pues yo se algunos secretos sobre el-Atobe puso atención-he dormido con el dos o tres veces¡si vieras como es... es lo máximo!-su voz era sucia_

_-o-óUu voy a cortar-prefería no escuchar eso_

_-¡no, es broma!, iré directamente al grano, Ryoma parece que esta saliendo con una chica-ahora si estaba seria- la otra vez no tenia nada que hacer, así que pensaba ir a su casa, le llame por teléfono y me contesto una niñita, digo es raro, el vive solo… y lo conozco, y no tiene amigos, tampoco era su hermana mayor, se me hizo muy sospechoso –ahora empezaba a hablar con burla- ¡era una torpe!, ni siquiera es su casa y contesto, "hola, habla Ryusaki¿con quien tengo el gusto?"_

-Ryusaki…?

-eh?, si estoy segura que eso dijo¿ó habrá sido…?-tarde, Atobe había cortado la llamada

-con que una relación entre famosos… ¡lo sabia!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El rumor sobre la relación entre ambos artistas fue inmediato. Ryoma escuchaba en una tienda de revistas, a unas colegialas hablando sobre la dispareja pareja que ambas celebridades hacían, era todo un chisme.

Y por otro lado, Fuji leía una revista sobre el primer concierto que había dado Bad Luck, y la nota principal era el impulsivo grito que la vocalista había dado, en donde había mencionado a Ryoma. Observo el teléfono. En cualquier momento la prensa estaría sobre su cuñado y la chica.

Pero mientras, Ryoma Echizen daría un fin a esos rumores.

Guardo todas las cosas de la chica, y las dejo justo en la puerta. Sakuno estaba en el suelo, totalmente derrumbada y sin saber bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

-este es el fin de nuestra novela de enamorados

-¿Por qué?-estaba conmocionada- ¿acaso hice algo que no te gustara?

-algo hay de eso-dio media vuelta- eres una llorona, y gritas demasiado, además, no importa cuantas veces lo hagamos…eres pésima en la cama

Eso fue como echarle un balde de agua helada. Corrió hasta las piernas de este. Estaba dispuesta a rogar.

-¡perdóname!,… practicare hasta mejorar, hasta que te guste

-ya cállate y no molestes-la chica se quedo quieta- seré franco contigo-volteo la cabeza y la observo con desprecio- no me gustas

Y como siempre solía hacer, la chica fue a consolarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¡Takeshi¿Qué voy a hacer?-tenia todo un rió de lagrimas- ¡Ryoma me dijo que me odiaba!

-como fue tan directo contigo, el shock que recibiste fue cien mil veces mayor de lo que soportarías-la chica seguía tirada llorando, moqueando y gritando, todo un escándalo- bueno, me sorprende que Ryoma-san te haya tenido la suficiente paciencia como para soportarte todo este tiempo

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-y al parecer, su amigo no era d mucha ayuda- ¿insinúas que tengo un pésimo carácter?, por si no lo sabias… ¡siempre daba lo mejor de mi, solo para Ryoma!

-vamos, estaba bromeando n-nUu-la tomo por los hombros-¿no hiciste algo que molestara a Ryoma-san?

-¡no hice nada!-grito toda lastimosa, mas luego se calmo-espera, es porque le pregunte…es porque le dije que yo no sabia nada sobre el,…es solo porque no sabia nada de el

-vuelve a casa, y discúlpate-acaricio los cabellos castaños

Estaba en la estación del metro, comprando su boleto de pase. Se agarro el cabello en un coleta que saco de su bolso. Pensaba en las palabras justas para hablar con Ryoma sin volver a molestarlo

-anno…-una chica un poco menor que ella le hablo- tu eres¿verdad que eres, Ryusaki-san?-se escuchaba esperanzada, mientras su otra acompañante también la veía de esa forma

-nosotras fuimos a tu concierto

-eh?...ah, n.nU gracias-respondió

-hu!?...¡entonces si eres Ryusaki-san!

-¡es increíble!-dijeron a coro

-¿es verdad que estas teniendo un romance con Ryoma Eiri-san?-se le acercaron peligrosamente, Sakuno retrocedía pegándose a la pared

-¿Ryoma Eiri?-todos en el metro empezaron a cuchillar- ¿Dónde esta?... ¿que hay un artista aquí

Y de un momento a otro, todos se le acercaron a Sakuno. E hizo lo que toda buena estrella haría en esos momentos, donde fanáticos locos y abusivos harían: correr por su vida.

-¡kyaa, que alguien me ayude!-corría como podía de una turba furiosa. Tenía miedo, parecía como si quisieran matarla y quitarle alguna prenda o su mochila. Talvez un mechón de pelo. Y no faltaba quien le fuera tomando fotos por la espalda. Agradecía que ese día había usado pantalón.

-¡vamos, que no se escape!-gritaban todos los de ahí

Sakuno, como pudo, se escondió tras una pared. Despeinada, agitada y llorando de miedo. De repente, alguien la jalo con brusquedad y la escondía bajo unas escaleras. Un extraño de lentes y gorra.

-ya estas a salvo

-etto…

-andar por ahí sin usar lentes oscuros ni gorra es como decir "por favor, vengan por mi"-se quito sus lentes y le sonrio- debes ser mas precavida, Ryusaki-kun, esto es un aviso de tu sempai

-eh… ¿quien eres tu?

-…-el pobre hombre se fue de lado- ¡te estoy diciendo que soy tu sempai¡yo soy Atobe Keigo del grupo Ask!-estuvo furico, esa niña siempre le sacaba chispas

-¿Ask?... ¿aquí?... ¿es enserio?-la gente se volvía a amontonar- ¡sobre el, que no escape!

Y ahora, era la persecución por la linda Sakuno y el guapo Atobe. Una noche larga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-kya¡que buena persona eres¿lo sabias?-Sakuno estaba tan alcoholizada que su rostro estaba rojo- ¡creo que ahora tengo otra opinión sobre ti!

-Ryusaki-kun¡que bueno que podamos ser amigos nOn!-y el otro no se quedaba atrás

-a decir verdad, es emocionante que le importes a la gente y te persigan

-¡a que si, yo opino lo mismo!, ser famoso es gratificante¿no crees?

-jaja, sip!...pero siendo famoso, pierdes tu privacidad, porque siempre habra alguien observándote…si quieres ir a ver una película o ir de compras, tienes que esconderte, asi como para ver a tu novio… y cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas, mas deseos tienes de verla-empezó a llorar

-¿acaso te refieres a Eiri Ryoma?

-eh?... ¿como sabes sobre Ryoma?

-no, no lo sabia…pero veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas…y fue mas fácil de lo que me lo imaginaba, con esto podemos sacar unas estupendas fotografías-dio un chasquido con sus dedos, y de un cuarto salieron tres hombres fornido con cara de maleantes-es hora de hacer su trabajo-

-¡tu…bastardo!

La acorralaron y tomaron por la fuerza. Quitaban su chamarra y desbarataron el peinado que llevaba, y empezaban a desabrochar el pantalón de la chica

-¡kya!, basta… ¿Qué están haciendo, depravados!...esto es un mal entendido, yo no conozco a ningun Eiri Ryoma

-hm…es cierto, es por que esta mal dicho…es Ryoma Eiri…en verdad estoy sorprendió, no sabia que el famoso escrito de novelas románticas, estuviera en una relación con una chiquilla novata en la música, que aparte, es menor,…si esa extraordinaria noticia llegara a difundirse, me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto alboroto habría en los medios de comunicación?... imagínate, la tranquilidad de tu amado se rompería

-¿Qué?

-si yo revelo su secretito…seguramente que habrá un gran escándalo, mas del que podrías llevar,…tengo tantas ganas de ver eso,…y con estas fotografías,…si quedarías hecha polvo, y mas tu amado…tengo tantas ganas de destruirte

-¿esto era lo que tramabas, ojos de alcancía?... ¿que hice para que me trataras así?

-cállenla

Un sujeto de gorra la golpeo en el estomago, ella cayo al suelo.

-veras, yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Ryoma Eiri, si te portas bien, y haces lo que te diga,…yo te prometo no manchar su reputación…aunque parece que el ya te abandono, si gustas… puedo revelar estas fotografías y…

-olvídalo…puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras¡pero con Ryoma no te metas!

Atobe estaba sorprendido, no creyó que esa mocosa fuera a dar esa respuesta.

-vamos,… ¿Qué esperan, amigos?... ¿no iban a atacarme?-puso una mirada sensual, y levantaba su blusa mostrando su estomago y un poco mas- adelante, no pienso detenerlos¿no les parece que soy muy generosa?

-bueno, eso lo veremos…después de haber cumplido nuestro trato, Ryusaki…-veía como la empezaban a desvestir,…y tomo una fotografía.

Una cuerda de las del guitarrista se rompió. Se quejo un poco al pegarle en su dedo. Soltó la guitarra al momento de escuchar su teléfono. Y en la pantalla aparecía el celular de Sakuno

-¿Qué paso Sakuno, no crees que ya es algo tarde¿te disculpaste?

_-por favor…ven a recorrerme…-hablaba con dificultad_

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...tu voz suena espantosa¿Dónde estas?

_-estoy enfrente de tu casa…_

-¿y que no puedes subirte?

_-no puedo ni moverme mas…ayúdame…_

Takeshi bajo a toda prisa. Y la vio ahí, mojada. Golpeada y con la ropa rota. Sucia y lastimada.

-lo ves…en verdad amo a Ryoma, no quiero que lo lastimen…-sonreía triste y bajo la cabeza, la lluvia empezaba a limpiar su cuerpo, pero no su ser- ¿Por qué me paso a mi?... ¿tan malo es ser famosa?... ¿por eso tengo prohibido enamorarme?... ¡será por eso que Ryoma no me quiere a su lado!-dio puñetazo al suelo-¡perdóname, Takeshi!,…¡pero no he hecho nada malo!...

-no, tu no tienes la culpa de esto-el chico la abrazo con fuerza, rodeando su cuello y cintura. No quería lastimarla. Ella se hecho a llorar, mas que nunca. Ahogándose y mojando la playera de su mejor amigo-Sakuno…

Mientras, en S.M…

-ya todo esta resuelto-Atobe jugaba con un rollo de cámara

-¿en verdad lo hiciste?-Jin tenia la misma cara que Mizuki. Una de horror

-ellos no podrán hacer nada porque yo tengo esto-apretó con fuerza el rollo-los dos integrantes se estremecieron-si presento esto en publico, Ryusaki Sakuno y Bad Luck caerán…y Ask será por siempre lo mejor de S.M-ahora, empezaban a temer por la cara que el líder tenia-el miedo se veía en su rostro, no quiera que algo le pasara a su novelista, si nosotros decimos o le hacemos algo ella… moriria

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El auto negro se estaciono. Ryoma Echizen contaba con el dinero suficiente para que lo arreglaran enseguida.

Bajo del vehiculo y una luz lo cegó. Volteo y solo vio los faros de un motocicleta. Diviso y pudo ver con claridad al alto joven de cabello negro, Momoshiro. Se notaba lo esperaba desde hace un buen rato. El mayor no se sorprendió en verlo.

-ya te lo había dicho antes, si por alguna razón la hacías llorar por culpa de su estupida ingenuidad, nunca te lo perdonaría

Se acerco al escritor, que ni mostraba susto, sorpresa, o alguna otra careta.

-Sakuno te protegió cuando fue atacada por Keigo de Ask-fue un corto silencio. Momoshiro rió con enfado-¿debo suponer que esto no te importa puesto que ya terminaste con ella?

El silencio y el rostro inmune del de ojos dorados lo sacaban de quicio. Lo agarro por la playera

-entonces… ¿entonces porque no rompiste con ella antes¡antes de que Sakuno fuera mas enserio!... ¿porque no lo hiciste antes de que algo como esto pudiera pasar?... ¡es de lo peor!-le recrimino en la cara-

Las manos de Takeshi temblaban con furia. Mientras Ryoma tomo una muñeca de este con fuerza, apartándola de el. Momoshiro estaba listo para golpes si era necesario

-¿me estas diciendo que ya es muy tarde?-las pupilas se abrieron- Keigo de Ask,… ¿Dónde esta el?

Los ojos dorados eran la furia encarnada. Habían lastimado a Sakuno, y era por su culpa. No dejaría tranquilo al ser que había herido a esa chica.

**Contunuara...**

**Proximo cap:**

_Sakuno: Mr Taka y Oishi-san,... lo siento de verdad, pero renunciare a Bad Luck,..._

_¿hablas enserio, Takeshi?... ¡Ryoma esta aqui por mi y vino a defenderme!_

_¡hey, Ryoma... me disfraze de esta forma solo para que me digas que te alejaras de mi lado aun cuando te gusto!?_

_¿podria enamorarme...del Ryoma que aun desconozco?..._

_¿que?...¡Ann-chan, no dejares que seas la esposa de el, por nada!_

* * *

Wiii!, termine¿les gusto el cap?

Si, como verán… otra vez me guié mucho por el manga. No es mi culpa que me guste mas algunas escenas que otras, simplemente quiero hacerlo mas divertido XD…pero etto… disculpen el shonen-ai,… se que ha algunas no les gusta,… ;-; pero no puedo evitar ponerlo!!, creo que en el siguiente capitulo,… ya no habrá mas de esto,… O.o weno, no me acuerdo muy bien.

**Agradecimientos de review:**

**Akemi**: yo también estoy esperando la segunda temporada de la serie nOn…claro, que lo veo para muy tarde ¬.¬,… agorita empecé a bajar el primer tomo de Gravitation Ex, la continuación del manga, si gustas, puedo decirte donde bajarlo n.n. Pues a Dan, no le pasara mucho,… si vieras, al pobre Fujisaki se la cargan en el manga, lo tratan peor TT-TT, los demandare por abuso!!... nya!, no se cuales son tus fics, dime tu nickname para leerlos XDD. Espero contar con tus reviews. Ja ne!

**Arashi Shinomori**: jeje, estoy loca,…no hagas caso con las señales de humo… etto, pues ya me agregaste a tu mail X3, gracias!, ahora si podremos hablar iem!...yeah!...la vdd, de hecho a mi tmb Loveless me atrae mas por todo la onda de lo de Combatiente y sacrificio, que la parejita principal (ke no niego esta mega sexy XD)… pero creo que me gusta mas la pareja shojo-ai de Loveless…XD,…o-o escribiré un fic de ellas…¡oh, mi primer shojo-ai!...O.o ya me salí del tema. Etto,…n.n talvez si en algún punto, Sakuno y Shuichi se parezcan… son muy, susceptibles a los comentarios de su enamorado XDD. Nooo, nadie le quitara su gran amor por Eiji a Ryoga!!...jamás, O.ó viva!!!... ¿vdd que cuando piensas en un bisexual dices "sexy"…XDD,…y sip, Ryoma se parece a Yuki,… aunque a este, ¬.¬ me dan unas ganas de ahorcarlo y tirarle su laptop. Etto… u.u yo quería que con el capitulo anterior, Ann no se diera a odiar, porque puse las escenas del manga mas que nada,…por que en el anime si se da como que a odiar, pero en fin. Weno, espero leas este capi y te guste…jejeje… ja ne!

En fin,… solo quiero avisar algo. Tengo todo el tiempo para poder actualizar el fic en cada semana, pero… no actualizare si no veo más de 50 reviews. No me gusta hacer esto, u-u de verdad, nuca lo he hecho,… pero esta vez, nada mas me dejaron dos reviews,…¡y me desanime ;;-;;!...

…weno,…eso es todo,… por mientras, empezare a hacer el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto termine un cuento muy importante, en el cual ya no debo tardar tanto.

Xau xau

_**GOTHiC&LoLiTa**_


	7. Ground Zero

**La li ho!:**

**Super Drive-Gravitation Opening**

Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta

yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no

sou sa

_/ Sin notar una cosa, nosotros ocasionalmente topamos con otra cosa;_

_Se viene dibujando sin suavidad uno con otro, el escondite viene…_

_Claro que si /_

No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de

No, forget smile again, odotteitai dake

_/ No quieras vender tu alma con tu elegante presencia._

_No olvides sonreír una vez mas, quiero guardarla y bailar para siempre. /_

nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

_/ Hey¿lo estas persiguiendo después de todo?... ¿estas persiguiendo después de todo esto a ese viento pálido?_

_Hey, estoy cayendo en la pasión, estoy cayendo en el amor…y ¡deseo extender mis alas/_

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki kanji: kisetsu wo koetai

_/ Hey, toma las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, agrégalas todas juntas_

_Y divídelas en dos, esperando que algo grande pase… Deseo vivir de esa manera /_

* * *

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 7-. Ground Zero**

Estaba acostada sobre una cama individual, no hubiera habido alguien capaz de despertarla, claro, excepto el sol que ilumino su rostro con sus rayos de luz. Fue alzando lentamente sus parpados y con sus pupilas pudo reconocer donde había pasado la noche,…en casa de Takeshi. Se sentó sobre la cama, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba golpeado y muy adolorido. Su mente fue recordando todo lo de la noche pasada.

El rostro de Atobe disfrutando como ella era golpeada y abusada. El flash de la cámara y los imbeciles que la lastimaron.

Volteo su cuerpo y encontró sobre un escritorio una nota de Momoshiro

_Sakuno:_

_Le avise a la gente de los estudios que hoy faltarías, así que no te preocupes. Regresare después,…si tienes hambre toma lo que gustes, también puedes bañarte si lo deseas._

_Pd: te lavas los dientes._

_Takeshi_

-o-ó ¿Cómo puede salir cuando su linda amiga fue agredida y se encuentra en su cama?... ¡debería preocuparse mas por mi!-limosnera y con garrote, tan ella. Respiro hondo- no importa lo que pase,…yo se que no he hecho nada malo, el daño ya esta hecho y no puedo hacer nada… solo queda resignarme…pero- se puso de pie y busco su chamarra- hay una persona a la que no puedo renunciar.

Totalmente arreglada y con nueva ropa, Ryusaki fue a dar a los estudios de S.M, pasando antes a casa de sus padres donde fue a recoger algunas cosas.

-¡buenos días!-llego hasta donde estaban reunidos su productor y su manager tomando te.

-eh?... ¿ya te curaste de tu resfriado?- pregunto Taka en cuento la vio entrar

-je jeje-se rasco la nuca y rió-si, ya estoy bien

-pero tu cara no tiene muy buen aspecto-dijo no creyéndole

-¿ah, no?-elevo su vista para restar importancia- por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Takeshi?

-vino aquí en la mañana y luego se marcho-respondió Oishi

-así que hoy estamos de descanso… vamos, puedes volver a tu casa y dormir un poco mas

-bueno… yo solo,…-su voz quería ahogarse. Ambos hombres la voltearon a ver- ¡perdónenme!

-¿Ryusaki-kun?

-ha sido…fue una gran oportunidad la que nos dieron para sacar un cd, pero bueno…. No ha salido a la venta…lo siento,… ¡acepten esto por disculpas!-saco de una bolsa que llevaba, algo que parecía que alguna vez, o quiso ser, ropa. Se le quedaron viendo sin entender que eran esos harapos- eh o.o?...¡ah esto no es!-saco de su bolsa una estatuilla de un caballo, una ficha enorme de un juego japonés, y un cepillo- ¿Qué les parece esto?

- +o+ oh, esto me servirá de mucho para mi cabello-lo agarro Taka- ¡pero no es lo que quiero!-lo tiro al suelo

-deja de bromear de una vez, Ryusaki-kun¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-yo… renunciare a Bad Luck-los dos hombres se helaron al escucharla hablar- Takeshi y Dan no tienen nada que ver con esto, no importa que yo ya no estén, con que encuentren a otra vocalista…

-shut up!-Taka apunto una mágnum sobre la cabeza de Sakuno- explícamelo de modo que pueda entenderlo…en cinco minutos

-pronto descubrirás la razón… ademas…

-¿Ryoma Eiri Echizen?

-…no quiero entrometerme en el camino de Ryoma-sonrio de una forma muy triste- por eso voy a renunciar

-¡eso no es necesario!-dio un golpe sobre la cabeza castaña

-¡Takeshi!

-ah, no puedo entender a Ryoma-san... no entiendo porque su actitud y palabras siempre causan malos entendidos

-¡kyaa!, o-ó# no digas cosas malas sobre Ryoma!-aleteaba enojada mientras sangraba su nariz sangraba

-o.óUu ¿segura que anoche abusaron de ti?-le extendió una servilleta. Sujeto sus mejillas y topo su cabeza con la de ella- ¡no tengo pensado separarme de ti, que te quede claro!

-demo…

-otra cosa, el dijo… que no eres para nada mala (n.a/ XDu) ademas,…el fue a hacerle una visita a ese tipo

-¿de verdad o.o?

-de verdad,…le cedí mi papel de protector, se fue justo a mitad de la base enemiga

-no es cierto… ¿Ryoma fue solo? "… ¿fue hasta allí por mi?... ¡fue por mi, Ryoma!..."-su rostro se ilumino por completo, dio un pequeño grito de emoción y levanto su bolsa de suelo- ¡Ryoma, espérame!-salio corriendo

-ne, Sakuno-Takeshi la detuvo- ¿Qué hay de lo de Bad Luck?

-¡Bad Luck existirá para siempre!-hizo la seña de amor y paz y salio corriendo.

El launge A estaba cerrado y cubierto por la oscuridad. Se oían golpes por dentro, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

Ryoma Echizen estaba adentro, golpeando sin ninguna piedad al integrante del grupo Ask, pero no al vocalista, si no a Mizuki, el cual estaba sangrando y con la vista nublada por los golpes.

-¡miserable, si matas a Mizuki te demandare!, se lo diré a todo el mundo¡ya no podrás escribir mas novelas!-grito Keigo aterrado y con sus pupilas chicas, arrinconado en una esquina

-al menos a mi, no me parece un nombre amenazador-volteo sonriendo de una forma tan atemorizante que Keigo casi cae- Ah, Atobe Keigo-kun… ¿Qué te pareció Saku-chan?, puse todo mi empeño en enseñarle,… apuesto a que ahora ella es una de las mejores amantes-acorralo al chico contra una pared con un solo brazo, sin perder esa sonrisa y una fría mirada – también me entere que le hiciste una pequeña sesión fotográfica,…me encantaría ver esas fotos…

-¡oye, no te quieras pasar de listo!-Jin grito-¡ahora nos la pagaras!-cuando se iba acercando al novelista, Keigo puso su mano al frente para evitar que siguiera acercándole

-¡este es el rollo!-saco de su bolsillo el objeto-

-¡Keigo!

-eso es todo, no hay mas pruebas, esos tipos son solo gente que contrate, no los conozco

--bien, me gusta que seas honesto-le quito el rollo y empezó a alejarse-gracias por tu ayuda

-¿Por qué te detuviste?...si eres capaz de matar¿no es así, Ryoma "Eiri" Echizen-san?...la mirada que tenias no era la de un novelista,… ¡era la de un asesino!

-ay,…no seas cruel-volteo a encararlo-todo el mundo dice que mi mirada es cautivadora

Atobe se hecho para atrás ante el color dorado potente del novelista.

_-¡Ryoma, Ryoma!-Sakuno tocaba la puerta con mucha insistencia-¿estas ahí, Ryoma?,… contéstame¿estas dormido o que?...Ryoma… ¡despierta!...Ryoma, Ryoma_

-bueno,… Mizuki-kun, cuídate-volvió a su posición de salida

-"Ryoma, Ryoma"-repitió el pelinegro al abrir la puerta- callat…O.Ó

Sakuno estaba ahí afuera, vestida con unos pans rotos y deslavados, una playera que algún tiempo fue negra y ahora término gris, unos tenis sucios, el maquillaje corrido y el cabello totalmente alborotado.

-nOn Ryoma¿Cómo estas?, .. Tienes buen aspecto…

-lo siento, pero no doy limosnas-dijo mientras empezaba a huir de la fachosa chica con la que se encontró

-¡ah, espérame!-iba corriendo tras el-¡como un hombre puede dejar a una dama sola por ahí!

-¿dama?... porque no te vas a camerinos a buscarte a tu asesor de imagen-en ningún momento volteo a verla. Ya iba saliendo de los edificios

-¿Cómo?

-¡no estoy para bromas!-detuvo sus paso y hablo entre dientes. Sakuno se detuvo consternada ante esa acción.

-¿Por qué?-se acercaba lentamente hacia el-¿Por qué me evades?...tanto haz llegado a odiarme¿en verdad?-Sakuno estiraba su brazo para alcanzar al escritor, pero su vista se fue nublando.

Cuando Ryoma no escucho mas nada, volteo sobre su hombro y se encontró a la castaña tirada en el suelo e inconciente.

"_perdóname, Ryoma…_

…_estas realmente enfadado¿verdad?"_

Sakuno veía borroso, pero podía jurar que el rostro de Ryoma era de preocupación.

Cuando abrió sus pupilas, se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado y un largo rato, ya que se encontraba en una cama y con una toalla húmeda sobre su frente.

-creí que dormirías para siempre…-Ryoma estaba sentado al lado de la cama

-¡lo siento!-se sentó quitándose la toalla-ya estoy bien, así que…

-por supuesto que no, anoche abusaron de ti, además… tienes fiebre

-no es nada grave-empezó a levantarse-,…además, creo que la castidad no es lo que…

-¡SILENCIO Y SIENTATE!-volteo a verla verdaderamente molesto. Sakuno del susto cayó de sentón sobre la cama, con sus pupilas brillando de miedo ante la reacción de este. Ryoma se relajo un poco y tomo con suavidad una de las mejillas de esta- suficiente,…ya no volveré a decirte "no me gustas" o "te odio",…ni tampoco pienso correrte

-Ryoma…-empezaba a sonreír

-yo seré el que se marche-el rostro de la cantante ensombreció-desapareceré de tu vista

-¿Por qué?-se levanto y se estiro un poco de puntillas- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¡me vestí de esta forma tan poco glamorosa para ti y ahora hablas de abandonarme!

-ese traje tan fachoso y anti tu es una de las principales razones

-¡kya, entonces si es cierto, tu no me quieres porque soy una artista y te cargo muchos problemas con prensa y noticias!, fui agarre la ropa vieja de la casa de mis padres, creyendo que si no parecía artista te gustaría-estaba dándose de topes con la pared

-¿Cuándo te dije que esa era la razón?-Sakuno se dejo de golpear- desde que te conocí sabia que eras cantante y que estabas en S.M, si ese hubiera sido el motivo, jamás te hubiera pedido no ser amantes

-entonces¿Por qué?-Observo la triste mirada que el escritor había tomado. Se acerco hacia el y se recargo sobre el pecho de este-¿Por qué?

Ryoma la abrazo y empezó a acariciar su espalda, pasando su mano sobre los cabellos castaños. La llevo hasta la cama y empezaba a acariciar la piel de ella bajo la playera vieja. Tomo presos los labios femeninos. Sakuno soltó un suspiro de tristeza, sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que sentiría la amabilidad de Ryoma.

Seguía cada paso de Ryoma, mientras el masajeaba sus pechos con ambas manos, ella empezaba a desabrochar la camisa que el llevaba puesta, y cuando termino puso sus manos sobre los pechos de este, acariciándolos con la pasión que empezaba a desbordarse a través de sus movimientos. De un tirón, desgarro por completo la playera descuidad que ella portaba.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Ryoma mordió el labio de Sakuno, lo que provoco en la cantante un gemido de placer. Sakuno beso con desesperación los labios de este, y buscando entre el beso la lengua de el, hasta encontrarla, en la misma misión que ella había impuesto. La empujo por completo sobre la cama, tumbándola con delicadeza, deleitándose del rostro rosado que ella tenia. Sakuno quito con toda prisa la camisa que colgaba de los brazos de Ryoma, solo quedaba en el pantalón. Mordió en la curvatura del cuello femenino, y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por toda la piel de esta, mientras de auto reflejo, la espalda de Sakuno se arqueaba y de los labios de esta salían gemidos placenteros.

"_¿Por qué no puedes estar a mi lado?"_

El peso del escritor sobre el suyo, la atención que el brindaba en cada caricia. Tocaba cierto punto cuando lo sentía dentro de ella,… la dulzura absoluta. Abría lentamente sus parpados. Observo el rostro sudado de su amante, quería guardar ese momento para la eternidad, ese rostro y ojos dorados dándole el adiós en su única forma de mostrar amor. Mas se dio cuenta, que el semblante que el hombre mostraba en esos momentos, no era el mismo de las ocasiones pasadas.

"_¿Por qué hay tanta tristeza en tu rostro?"_

Estaban cubiertos por las sabanas azuladas. No se soltaba ni despegaban sus labios al igual que los cuerpos. La cantante sabía a la perfección, que esa seria la última vez que sentiría fuego en su interior. Que se desenfrenaría y pondría su mente en blanco, porque sabía que nadie podría excitarla tanto como Ryoma Echizen. Sus ojos se llenaron por un momento de lágrimas, las cuales contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

"_quiero preguntar la verdad…_

…_pero me da miedo saberla"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oishi y Taka soltaron serpentina y confeti alrededor de Sakuno. Momoshiro aplaudía sonriendo. La grabación del primer disco de Bad Luck estaba terminada, y todo gracias a la completa atención que Sakuno había puesto en los últimos días.

-¡por fin terminamos las grabaciones, en hora buena!-grito Takeshi emocionado

-¡party, party!-el manager también compartía el sentimiento del guitarrista

-n.ñU aunque no podemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles, eh?-Tachi también estaba emocionado, pero su sentido de responsabilidad era mas…

-¡muchas gracias!-Sakuno hizo una liguera reverencia

-ah, pero las cosas mas difíciles vienen ahora-dijo Oishi sonriendo-así que no vuelvas a decir cosas como de separarte del grupo

-eso, eso… ¡los tres recorreremos juntos todo el camino!-Takeshi afirmaba

-oh, si, confíen en mi-Sakuno bebía agua mientras agitaba con sus dedos el símbolo de victoria y se ponía de espaldas-

-¿de verdad?-Takeshi estaba incrédulo con la actitud positiva de su amiga

-claro, porque ya no estaré cerca de Ryoma nunca mas-todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. La voz de Sakuno era de melancolía, pero no ahogada-porque no quiero estar deprimida por su causa,…y así podré concentrarme en el trabajo, además, no seré más una carga para Ryoma-volteo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Es mentira. No tengo confianza en mi misma. Me da miedo saber el motivo que le hizo poner esa cara de tristeza"_

_**Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre Ryoma**_

"_Ya veo, su frialdad y rostro inexpresivo es una mascara. Es porque no quiere mostrar su verdadero Yo a nadie._

_¿Yo puedo amar a un Ryoma al que no conozco?"_

Fuji Syusuke estaba como siempre en su oficina. Leía como siempre las revistas de espectáculos que la prensa solía dar con noticias verdaderas, o altamente exageradas. Lastima que las revistas no se enteraban de los verdaderos secretos de los famosos. Por lo que decidió contento, botarla a mitad de su lectura sobre Bad Luck.

Tomo el teléfono y empezó marcar a alguien.

-habla Fuji-espero a que el de la otra línea contestara-la verdad, es que tengo un favor que pedirte, lo siento, pero es algo complicados

Mientras en las calles de Tokio a horas de la noche, Takeshi Momoshiro llevaba sobre su hombro y a arrastras a la castaña. Si, la chica estaba en un completo estado de ebriedad. Reía sin control y se movía exageradamente, el alcohol subió su temperatura y por eso su rostro estaba rojo. En algún momento, Momoshiro se pregunto porque siempre tenia que terminar siendo el niñero de Ryusaki.

-¡vamos, vamos otra vez!-Sakuno canturreaba mientras trataba de zafarse de su amigo

-¿estas loquita?...mírate como estas después de tres copas, estas completamente borracha

-¿Cómo?-se molesto- ¡Ryoma puede tomar cuatro botellas, después manejar su Mercedes y regresar a su casa como si nada, es increíble!

-u-úUu palabrerías de una borracha

¡Anda, discúlpate con Ryoma, discúlpate, discúlpate!-movía su mano rápido

-hai hai… lo siento u.uU

-¡Takeshi, pon atención!-se oía ridícula tratando de sonar seria cuando su voz era mas aguda que antes y medio sin completar-¡ya no siento nada por Ryoma…y…-su rostro lo bajo

-¿Qué te pasa o.ó?

-…quiero vomitar…

-O.óUu

Después de haber eliminado todo el alcohol ingerido. Sakuno ya estaba algo más normal. Momoshiro caminaba por detrás de ella, vigilando sus pasos. No habían cruzado palabras en ningún momento.

-ne¿de verdad has dejado a Ryoma-san?

-hai-respondía sin expresión

-¿de verdad?

-hai

-¿de verdad de la buena?

-hai

-¿definitivamente de verdad?

-¡SI, SI, SI, IDIOTA! O.ó#!-estallo en gritos y lo encaro -¡DEJA DE HACERME LA MISMA PREGUNTA UN MILLON DE VECES

-ok, pero hecha un vistazo-indico un edificio-

-ó-oUu-volteo y se dio cuenta que habían llegado al edificio donde vivió con el escritor

-los estaba esperando

Un voz conocía de una chica se escucho. Ambos artistas voltearon y observaron quien estaba parada en las sombras. Ann Tachibana llevaba un buen rato ahí afuera.

-¿no creen que ya es muy tarde para andar en la calle?, Ryusaki-san-se acercaba a los jóvenes

-Ann-chan-Takeshi se sorprendió ante la presencia de la rubia

-buenas noches, Momoshiro-san n.n, muchas gracias por lo de la ultima vez-dio una liguera reverencia

-ah, pero no fue nada n.nU…ah, te tengo buenas noticias, esta señorita ha dejado a Ryoma-san-señalo a la castaña. Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo. Ann sorprendida y Sakuno con un ligero miedo.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto la rubia

-hai-respondía desanimada

-¿de verdad de la buena?

-si u-ú-volvía el mismo interrogatorio de hace un rato

-¿de verdad de verdad de la buena?

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES PREGUNTANDO LO MISMO?!-estallo mucho mas rápido- ¡YA DEJEN DE…!

PLOP!

Ann dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de cantante. El segundo que le ha proporcionado. Alguien debía decirle que no debe de tocar el rostro de los artistas. Takeshi dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado. Tan frágil que se ve Tachibana.

-te he malinterpretado, Ryusaki-san-hablaba muy seria. Sakuno volteo adolorida-creía que tu relación con Ryoma-san era mas fuerte,…pero eso ya no importa-Sakuno no entendía muy bien lo que hablaba- ayer acepté oficialmente su proposición de matrimonio

-¿eso es mentira, verdad?-sintió una punzada

-es verdad, tu relación con Ryoma-san ha terminado por completo

No espero ni una respuesta mas,…Sakuno salio corriendo hacia adentro del edificio. Ni quien la detuviera, la chica corría mas rápido que un mismo tren bala.

-justo como lo pensé-susurro Ann

-bueno, después de anunciar tú casamiento, Sakuno cambiara de opinión¿lo sabes?

-si lo se

-ya ve, a pesar de las consecuencias, te atreviste a decírselo, Ann-chan¿desde cuando te convertiste en la aliada del enemigo?

-no, yo nunca he sido la aliada de Ryusaki-san,…de hecho, es todo lo contrario

Momoshiro no entienda las palabras ni la sonrisa tan pura que la joven había dado.

-¡no actúes con tanta ligereza!- corría por los pasillos, gritando en regaño a la imagen del escritor- ¿casarte con otra después de lo que me dijiste¿crees que podré perdonarte algo así!

Introdujo dentro de la cerradura la llave que Ryoma le dio al irse a vivir a ese departamento. Abrió gritando con coraje el nombre del hombre, pero vio todo oscuro, y vació.

Los muebles no estaban, la habitación que compartían era solo un cuarto vació, el closet no tenia ninguna prenda colgando. Reviso todo el lugar, pero solo encontraba desesperación en llanto.

-¡estupido!-pateo una de las paredes.

Agarro un bote de pintura que se encontraba en su mochila inseparable y empezó a hacer graffiti, mientras lloraba exageradamente.

- ¡solo jugaste con mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo¿y todo para que?... ¡para que presumas con casarte!-y por mas insultos que diera, solo pudo dibujar a un Ryoma y escribiendo te amor- ¡Quiero que me devuelvas mis sentimientos y mi virginidad, infeliz ;-;#¿Qué ibas a desaparecer?... ¡solo yo de estupida te creo!

Se tiro sobre el suelo.

-conocer al verdadero Ryoma o tener a Ryoma junto a mi… ¿Cómo demonios pude preocuparme por algo tan insignificante?...de verdad, que si soy la mas estupida del mundo…-sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo hacia la persona con sus ojos aun mas rojos-no debí haber resignado-se levanto de golpe y abrazo al sujeto que la esta acompañando- ¡no se que hacer, me deje llevar por tonterías…preocupándome por saber su pasado!, es mas difícil…¡es mas difícil no tenerlo cerca de mi!

-vaya, vaya…-el sujeto que la acompañaba empezó a hablar-se nota que amas mucho a mi hermano

Ryoga Echizen estuvo siendo el pañuelo de lágrimas de la jovencita

-;-; sniff…

-ó.oU…-ese rostro solo significaba un favor que el podría cumplir- u.úUu lo siento, yo tuve la culpa, Sakuno,…te amo… soy yo, tu amado Ryoma-fingir ser su hermano mayor

-¡buahh!-se aferro por completo al menor de los Echizen-¡Ryoma, yo también te amo, quiero escucharlo de nuevo, dímelo!

-u.úUu no me gusta verte llorar, Sakuno, vamos, sonríe un poco

-¡esta bien!...-esbozo un brillante sonrisa fingida-Ryo-chan nOn… ¡ahora di, "vayamos de viaje juntos, tengamos nuestra luna de miel, Saku-chan!"

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, baka?-no le fue difícil fingir ser su hermano, tenia la misma voz. La chica se aparto de el, pero ya no seguía llorando-¿Ann-chan vino a buscarte, verdad?

--¡n-no,…no…yo no se nada, ni siquiera se donde anda O.oUu

-se nota que no sabes mentir, Sakuno-tomo la muñeca de la chica y la jalo-¡ven!

-¡espera, Ryoga-san!, yo no quiero hablar con ella¡si quieres te puedo decir donde esta, pero vas solo!

-descuida, le pedí a tu amigo Momoshiro que la lleve a casa,…y ella, me pidió que te buscara anda

-eh?

-es tú ultima oportunidad, de romper el compromiso de mi hermano… ¿o dejaras que se case?

-no…pero-se quedo meditando unos momentos. ¿Cómo podría detener una boda? La mente de la chica tuvo una brillante idea y tomo su celular- Takeshi, cuando dejes a Ann-chan, necesitare de tu presencia…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un templo budista, un monje estaba orando con mucha concentración. Era el padre de los hermanos Echizen, los cuales, los dos mayores se encontraban atrás. Kurumi estaba seria como de costumbre, y Ryoma con la mirada baja, vestido con un traje de monje, el cual debía usar más a menudo.

-le he comunicado al gran Buda que al fin vas a formar tu propia familia-se volteo a sus hijos. Ryoma bufo molesto- hace mucho que no veo a la señorita Ann, pero parece que ha crecido entre grandes lujos

-¿lujos, eh?...al menos eso le hace compensar su escasez de pecho-sonrio divertido.

-O.O… ¡pecho¿Cómo puedes decir una palabra como esa?-el padre era detenido por Kurumi, estaba apunto de darle azotes a su progenitor (N.A: nya!, un Naijirou no hentai XDu)-

-¡padre, cálmese, por favor, tranquilo!-Kurumi suplicaba

-bien¿y donde esta la señorita Ann?

-coff u.ú estará aquí en un momento-retomo compostura

-perdónenme por hacerlos esperar-Ryoga abrió la puerta del templo y sonrio ampliamente. Ryoma lo volteo a ve de forma aburrida-la he traído

-oh, por favor dile que entre

-ah, ella esta allí-señalo otra puerta-Ann-chan, pasa por favor n.n-Ryoma estaba que no aguantaba nada

-disculpen por hacerlos esperar-

Definitivamente esa no era la voz de una mujer. Y lo peor del caso, era que Ryoma juraba que había escuchado esa voz en algún lado. Alguna amenaza, algún reclamo¿Quién, quién?

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la persona que estaba ahí. Kurumi se cayo espaldas y empezó a tener un tic en su ojo, mientras Ryoma quedo en blanco.

-que gusto verte de nuevo, Ryoma-san

Momoshiro Takeshi se encontraba ahí frente a los Echizen. Vestía un horrible vestido naranja con una camiseta por debajo, una peluca mas falsa que nada con un listón amarillo, y unos labios exageradamente pintados de rosa.

-oh,…Ann-san, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, esta…bueno, se ve…muy, muy ..Uu

-jojojo, usted no ha cambiado en nada, suegro¡soy yo, la linda Ann-chan!-el guitarrista golpeaba la espalda del monje-¿Cómo ha estado?

"_¡SAKUNO RYUSAKI, PAGARAS POR ESTO!"_

-¡a que no sabe!,… ¡Ryoma-san esta saliendo con otra persona!-exageraba al fingir una voz femenina-¡y se trata de un hombre!...lo siento mucho¡pero no quiero casarme con un homosexual!

-O.óUuU ¿Qué yo que? "… ¡como se atreven a difamarme!..."

-¡así que pretendan como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido¿si?...¿les quedo claro, verdad?

-eh ..Uu, bueno es…no…

-¡solo quiero que digas eso viejo!... ¡ya quiero irme de aquí!-sujeto al monje por el cuello y hablo con voz fúnebre

-si… O.o!

-¡ohhhh!, acabo de escuchar eso claramente… ¡Ryoma Eiri Echizen y yo, no nos casaremos!... ¡por fin todo solucionado!

Jalo a Ryoma el cual entro en estado de shock y seguía pensando¿Cómo es que siempre tenía que estar rodeado de la gente más rara y enferma?

-bien,…n.ñ, ahora tengo que hablar unas cosas con Ryoma-san¿nos permiten?-iba jalando al escritor por detrás de su traje

-papa…;-;# ayúdame…-quedarse con su padre era mejor opción que ir a ver lo que le esperaba

-dis-disculpa, Ansan¿podrías esperar?...¿Por qué no lo reconsideras?...no te preocupes, yo hablaré seriamente con Ryoma

-pero Ryoma-san no quiere estar con una chica fea pelos de puerco espín…de hecho…dicen que el joven con el que sale es mas apuesto que yo-fingió llanto. Empezaba a considerar ser actor¿de donde le salía tanta mentira?

-¿pero como dice eso?... ¡Ann-chan, el cuerpo y la cara no lo es todo!,… ¡lo que importa es el corazon!

-¡oh, n.ñ me alegra que piense de esa manera!, pero lo mejor es que me resigne "… ¡como jode!..."

-¡no, necesito que lo reconsidere!

-¡no, ya es demasiado tarde!

-¡no, no puede decir eso¡no importa que tan apuesto sea, se trata de un hombre!... ¡y jamás perdonare un amorío entre hombres!

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

No, no debió decir eso. Takeshi Momoshiro tenía amigos y hermano gay,…y si había algo que de verdad lo enfermaba, era la homofobía. Digamos, que era el punto débil.

-¡entonces, explíqueme!-lo zarandeo de su vestimenta-¿quiere decir que una relación entre dos hombres esta prohibida!?...y si así fuera¿Qué debo hacer, eh?!...¡Exijo una explicación!-estallo y le dio miedo al padre-¡YO SOY EL NOVIO DE RYOMA!-…y eso fue algo que hizo sin pensarlo. Mas si alzo la falda y mostró sus partes intimas

El pobre anciano estaba aterrado y en blanco, parecía que ya no tenía ojos. Ryoma que ya sabia que la cosa se iba poner fea, opto por abandonar el lugar, ya luego la cobraría.

-…no huyas…-su hermana mayor lo detuvo. Todo era un caso perdido

-eh, padre…tranquilo,…todo esto tiene una explicación…-ni siquiera pudo defenderse

-¡RYOMAAAA!

Por fuera, en los jardines de la casa, Sakuno permanecía sentada de manera apacible esperando.

Sintió sobre la madera del piso unas pisadas, las cuales podría reconocer por siempre. Ryoma se le acercaba. Ella estaba lista para dar cualquier explicación que el pidiera por lo de hace un rato

-si hubieras sido tu la que usurpara a Ann,… hubiera sido mas lógico u-úU

-¿es es todo?-pregunto seria sin verlo de frente-¿no vas a decirme nada mas?

-la única que tiene algo que decir,…eres tu¿no es así?

-si, así es-sonrio tranquila y se levanto dándole la espalda a su amado-ahora comprendo, que yo te amo,…quienquiera que seas tu…sea lo que sea que sucedió en el pasado,…Ryoma siempre será Ryoma,…la verdad es que no soporto no conocer tus cosas,…-encaro a Ryoma, sin ningún miedo- cuéntamelas…esas cosas que no se de ti

-mate a un hombre-se acercaba con una mirada fría-cuando tenia 16 años, lo mate deliberadamente¿estas contenta?...ese es el pasado que querías saber-sonrio con ironía viendo la mirada de confusión de la vocalista-acabas de decir que me amas, dime¿puedes seguir diciéndolo ahora?

Permanecía con la cabeza baja. Su flequillo cabria sus ojos. Ryoma estaba convencido de que saldría corriendo aterrada.

-¿acaso eres idiota?-levanto su rostro-¡pues claro que puedo decírtelo!, el pasado no me importa…haz hecho un largo camino con tus amenazas de dejarme, te has enfadado conmigo… ¡pero ahora no podrás escaparte de mi!... ¿y aun tienes el coraje para casarte con otra persona?-sonrio retándolo

-¡no el suficiente para casarme contigo!-cerró su puño y le pego en seco sobre su cabeza

-¡ahuu, eso no es justo…!!

-cállate, date prisa y volvamos a casa, Sakuno

-eh o.o?... "¿dijo Sakuno?... ¡nada de tonta ni mocosa!..."- ¡Ryoma +o+ llámame de nuevo por mi nombre¡ándale, ándale!...¡otra vez, otra vez!-suplicaba frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de este

-¡no te tomes tantas confianzas!-la aparto de forma brusca y empezó a alejarse

-¡Ryoma¿Por qué huyes de mi si sabes que nos amamos con locura y pasión?

-¡O.ó yo nunca dije eso!

-¡por favor, Ryoma!... ¿podríamos ir tomados de la mano?

-¡ni de broma!

Momoshiro salio corriendo a cambiarse de ropa. Ya hablaría con Sakuno sobre todo esto.

Al salir del templo, se encontró con la verdadera Ann, sonriendo, observando la escena que montaban la joven y el escritor

-¿segura que estarás bien con todo esto?-aun seguía consternado por lo de la noche pasada. La chica no lo volteo a ver- se lo dijiste a propósito¿Por qué?

-incluso si Ryoma-san y yo nos casáramos el no estaría feliz

-¿Cómo?

-quiero que Ryoma-san sea feliz por encima de todo

Sonrio tan dulce y comprensiva. Un gesto en el rostro de una bella joven, con el cual enamoraría a cualquiera. Incluso al joven Momoshiro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Gracias: **

**LeiHen: **etto, me gusta mucho uno que tienes que se llama "¿Qué es lo que tiene Ryoma?" ((el cual jamás volviste a actualizar TT-TT)) y tu adaptación de Virgin Crisis ((¡¡es genial el manga!)). Gravitation la lleva, a webo ke si!, tehehe. Ja ne!

**Wiz-chan: **la fiesta d despedida es del manga XDu,…aunque realmente no entiendo, por que incluso en el mismo tomo se despide, y a lo ultimo, llega Ryuchi y Tohma dice "hace tres años que no nos vemos" y yo O.o, en fin…debo comprarme el tomo 5 para entenderle mejor (O.O ese me falta!!). A mi no creas que me agrada mucho hacer a Ryoga tan raro XS,…pero es divertido hacerl0o XDD!!. En fin…los ovas tmb los voy a adaptar, son geniales!!!XDD. Ja ne!

**Arashi Shinomori:** Jajaja, grax por tus wenas intenciones!, pero mira!!...ya llegue al n° 50, ojojojo…las amenazas son wenisimas XP!. Amiga!!, oOo eres de las pokitas ke me dicen que los bi son sexy. Yo digo eso y mis amigas salen corriendo o.oUu!!...—la abraza—TOT que iem!...jaja, veras como te dije…Momoshiro tmb fue genial aki XP¿vdd ke si?. Ja ne!

**Miru yumi: **etto, Gravitation Ex lo puedes conseguir en http//www. /menudo-fansub/, borras los espacios y entras ahí, no puedo ponértelo iem xke la pag no me deja T-T!. Nya!, leeré tus fics!,de veras!(dios ahora es trauma con Naruto!XP). Ah, see hay ke demandar a Maki Murakami por tratar mal a Fujisaki-kun –agarra escopeta- ¡¡muerann!!. Me halaga mucho que me tengas en tus favoritos n//n, muchas gracias, subes mi autoestima nOn!!. Nya, si hay cositas que pongo, pero xke es necesario, u-u por el cambio de sexo ke le hice a Shuichi, ya viste como aki por ejemplo XDD. Espero siguas leyendo el fic. Xau xau!

**SaPaLu7:** ;;-;; extrañe tus reviews!!...buahh!, pobre de ti, comprendo lo ke es no tener Internet—se retuerce—por eso, te perdono XD. Jajaja, ntk!...Bueno, espero te gusten los dmas capitulos. Ja ne!

**TaTaN-KuN:** Mata a Atobe, a mi Ryoma me lo dejas trankilo!,ehh!...XD, jojojo, pero trankilo amiw0o!, aki alguien hara tu deseo realidad de defender a Sakuno! Ajajaja-risa malvada-coff coff. Gracias por tu review! Ja ne!

Oh, son todos los reviews!...ahora…

¿se acuerdan que dije que podia actualizar muy rapido?

Iem pues eso ya se me trunco… ;;-;; porke mi computadora no reconoce los discos

Es mas, las unidades d cd ya no sirven,…TT-TT mi cd writer exploto y deshizo uno d mis discos donde tenia 5 capitulos de Loveless!!...nooo—se vuelve a cortar las venas—

Sniff, sniff,…lo weno, es ke descubri que en el youtube estan los caps de Gravitation, espero que este el 8,…O.o si no, ya vali!...ah, y debo comprarme el tomo 5,…muajaja, esta apartado!!

Weno, es todo…

¡¡Espero sus reviews!!

Xau xau…

**GOTHiC&LoLiTa**


End file.
